


Fate of Kings

by BlueJay62



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay62/pseuds/BlueJay62
Summary: The world of Remnant reimagined.This is a journey about a new set of characters and the twists, turns, and changes they’ll have on this alternate take on the original show’s series of events.More details inside.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. V1: Prologue - The Dormant King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1 Summary:
> 
> Life at Beacon wasn’t exactly the easiest place in the world.
> 
> It was hard enough being a part of the famous academy for Huntsman and Huntresses, but thanks to suicidal exams, Team RWBY, an odd string of bad luck, and a vow of bad blood, Team RTLS was in for a world of hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Violence, Slight Blood & Gore, OC focus, and OC pairings with RWBY characters.

**Omniscient POV**

* * *

" _The concept of glory is magnificent and forever lasting yet easily lost within the shadows of another. Rise above and cast a light of your own."_

In the center of a clearing, scattered autumn leaves waged war with the ankles of a young man.

The grey tips of his dark hair fluttered like ash in the breeze. His jacket blazed blood under the light of dusk, and the battle formation of stitches across his broad back weaved together a golden eagle. Both his sleeves were rolled and trapped by elbow clips, revealing a single glove and compression sleeve on his left arm.

Quick puffs of vapour fired from his lips with each shaky breath. He gripped the ivory hilt of a short, heavily modified sword hooked to his belt and glared at the ever growing shadows in the treeline.

Beside him, violet and blue blurred.

"I've brought them," said an older, well dressed man with glasses.

"Reynold," said the man in red, "do you think it's enough?"

"Hardly," Reynold shook his head, "but we can make do. It's only practice, Roderick."

"You'll be helping," Roderick glanced over, "right?"

"Just don't die."

In another blur, the man in blue disappeared from sight.

Low rumbles echoed around the clearing where rows of lava bright eyes emerged from behind the wall of trees.

One by one, a pack of black furred muscles with dagger tipped maws and razor edged claws came into full view. The bone spikes along their spines and lengthy arms, and the white masks each beast donned made their identities unmistakable.

"Beowolves." Roderick grimaced and positioned himself. The sword slipped free at a tug, fingers close to the gun trigger on the hilt. "Of all the Grimm, it just had to be Beowolves, huh, Reynold?"

The pack broke into a sprint.

Huddled together, too many to take on at once, Roderick swung and pulled the trigger. The black blade popped apart and extended into a row of segmented pieces, tethered together by a thick elastic cord connected to a spool in the guard.

The whip arced through rows of fur, clearing the space in an instant. He snapped the flexible blade around a Beowolf's neck, pressed a toggle switch, securing it with a magnetized lock, and yanked the canine close enough to snap its jaw with a boot.

A growl from the side made Roderick's eyes go wide. Instinct alone lurched him away from a set of claws shredding the air close to his nose. He reeled the whip back into one solid piece, whirled, and greeted the canine's throat with a glint of darkened metal.

Roderick hit another switch and turned the sword sideways. A ring flicked up on the guard, the grip extended, and the pommel unfurled ninety degrees into a buttstock fitted square against his shoulder. The tapered end of the blade split vertically open, exposing the gun muzzle hidden within the tip.

Roderick dropped to a knee, leveling the ring with his eye, and every canine caught in his sights were blasted full of holes after each squeeze of the trigger. A Beowolf got close. He dodged its sluggish swipes, and when it reared for a bite, a bullet ripped in and out the back of its throat.

At the signal of the much dreaded ping, he gritted his teeth at the empty clip ejecting from a slot in the guard.

Crushed leaves screamed ahead. A muscled arm knocked his weapon loose. He fell into a backwards roll, cracking the canine's chin with a kick and breaking its snout with a jumping left hook.

Roderick sidestepped a black mass charging him from the flank and slipped free a dagger from inside his jacket. The grooved, cylindrical guard was slicked wet once he jammed the blade into its neck.

The last two Beowolves separated and rounded the clearing with a newfound passion.

He slid underneath the first one to reach him, snatched its hind leg, and cried out, batting it at the second canine close behind. They whimpered on collision and tripped on their own feet in confusion.

On the side of the dagger, Roderick hit a switch, transforming it into a large revolver. He lined them up and squeezed the trigger. The projectile exploded from the muzzle, tearing into both Beowolves. He flicked his thumb up on a lever. The revolver beeped, and the canines boomed. Their mushy, oversized pieces were easy to find in the red and black rain.

From the edge of the treeline, Reynold strolled past the carnage and smirked at the Beowolves disintegrating into a fine smoke.

"Good work, Roderick." The older man stopped beside him. "Minus a few points for the last shot, however. The gun nearly broke your nose."

Roderick retrieved his sword but paused a moment before hooking it to his belt.

Reynold stopped beside him. "Something on your mind?"

"How do you think they're doing?" he said and searched the distance. "I mean, it's been a while."

He adjusted his glasses and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Patience, brother. You'll see them again soon."

An orange leaf fluttered overhead. Roderick opened his gloved hand and smiled at the leaf swaying into his palm.

"Yeah," he fiddled with the laurel wreath pendant dangling over his chest **,** "I know."

Reynold raised a finger. "One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Retrieve the casings." The man in blue walked away. "Those can be reused, you know."

Roderick stared at the dozens of metal cylinders scattered across the clearing, sighed, and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking this out, and I hope you liked it enough to come back for more. See ya in the next one.


	2. V1: Prologue - The Sly King

**Omniscient POV**

* * *

" _The cold night is my home. The lonely streets I roam. Sleight of hand is all I've known. Heads or tails? Flip a coin and gamble with my syndrome."_

Beneath the disco ball of moonlight, in the venue of foothills belonging to the mountainous city of Mistral, a raccoon tail danced behind a Faunus man swinging his legs over a high rooftop. He spun an orange cap around his finger, whistling a merry tune at the lively crowd enjoying themselves in the market below.

However, when the closing hours for the many shops and merchant stands lining the cobblestone roads drew near, the sea of people began to tide away.

Excitement sought refuge in the raccoon's lips before it was concealed by the orange fabric around his neck. He tossed on his cap, swiped the rucksack and staff resting beside him, and made his way down to the top of a Dust store.

Not long after, a grate inside the Dust store tumbled over at the persuasion of the raccoon's boot, and he crawled out the ventilation duct, dirtier than the fluffy grey grains coating a grandma's antiques.

A silent alarm tripped the moment his feet touched the ground.

He popped open the distribution tubes on the walls like the cork on a champagne bottle ready to blow, pouring himself a celebratory toast of powdered Dust from every spectrum of the rainbow inside his canisters.

As he cracked open the locks on the display cases containing crystallized Dust and stuffed them in his rucksack, a flood of police cruisers surged towards his location. The faint sirens grew louder by the second, and when it finally reached his ears, the thieving raccoon groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Bollocks," he said.

The thief collected his things and hopped out the front door, strolling over to the middle of the road where he was greeted by a couple of incoming cruisers.

That's when the party started.

He twisted his staff; parts unfolded, shifting and springing free a taut wire as it took the shape of an orange recurve bow.

Below the rucksack, resting at the bottom of his back, he drew a container double the size of a tissue box and attached it to the center of the bow. On the side, several buttons of different colours flashed bright. He hit blue, and a bullet shaped cylinder rolled out, bursting into a full length arrow that nestled in the crook of the arrow rest of the bow.

Nocked to the bowstring, he aimed and let the arrow fly.

The tip glistened a frosty hue as it sailed and erupted into an icicle spike strip in front of the vehicles, opening the show by dropping an explosive beat of tire booms and thumps.

The thief bowed and fled the market only to run into another cruiser as it jerked sideways at the last second, skidding to a stop in front of him.

The driver door cracked open. The thief kicked it back in, squashing the officer trying to get out. By the passenger side, another officer scrambled free, but the thief slid over the hood and bumped him off balance. The officer gave chase and suddenly tripped flat on his face while his rump stood up in the air, underwear out for the world to see.

Merry laughter fluttered from the thief's throat as he tossed away the officer's belt and continued his escape, jumping from one area of the mountain to another.

The chase lived to its fullest up, down, and around town, yet no matter what the officers did, they could hardly keep up with the playful thief parading the rugged terrain and routes denying their vehicles entry to the party.

This forced many officers to go on foot. Some of the lucky ones managed to bump into the thief by chance, finding themselves snared to each other with their own handcuffs while others were left to wander like fools searching for their belts.

However, things finally came to an end when the thief made a wrong turn into an alley and came face-to-face with a rocky wall. He swiveled around, but dozens of officers blocked the exit and held him at gunpoint.

"Nowhere to go now, Faunus," said a round bellied officer.

"Actually, it's Cooper, thank you very much." The thief tipped his hat and sold them a gleeful smile. "By the way, might I suggest you lay off the donuts before you become one yourself?"

"Shut up! We're gonna take you in, and I hope you struggle."

Cooper lifted a coin from his pocket and surfed it along the waves of his fingers. "That won't be necessary for me to get away from you lot."

Laughter contaminated the air.

Disdain curled the side of an officer's lips. "Just how exactly are you gonna do that?"

Cooper rubbed his thumb along a dial above the bow's grip, moving the indicator from medium to low, and the tension on the bowstring weakened.

"As a matter of fact," he flicked the coin high and smirked, "try not to miss it."

As every pair of eyes followed the stamp of metal sailing in the air, the raccoon tossed a red crystal at the floor between them, and with nothing more than a gentle pluck of the bowstring, he fired an ice arrow at it.

The whole area exploded in a steam cloud, and the officers swatted at the mist of fine wisps floating in their faces.

"Damn, what the hell did he do?!"

"Dust, I bet!"

"Hey, everyone alright?"

All units voiced a positive response.

When the smokescreen lifted, the officers gawked at the unoccupied spot where Cooper used to be. They scurried back to their vehicles, and after the last set of wheels rolled from sight, the raccoon thief materialized against a wall from out of thin air, spinning his cap on a finger

"Wow, they completely missed it." Cooper cracked an mischievous grin and tossed his cap on. "I love daft cops."

The bow straightened with another twist, and he skipped across the street, all the while twirling his staff and whistling a merry tune.


	3. V1: Prologue - The Slient King

**Omniscient POV**

* * *

" _The cry of silence speaks louder than the whisper of speech. A hero works best in the absence of sound."_

In the snack aisle of a convenience store, a large man with a worn leather backpack and a bronze plated beanie weighed two different potato chip bags in his hands.

However, his dilemma was halted by the rising number of voices bouncing back and forth at the front counter where the manager and a dog-eared Faunus woman had a standoff.

"All this together is only thirty lien," said the Faunus woman. She jabbed a finger at the price tags on the various amounts of convenience foods between them. "How did it suddenly become a hundred?"

The manager's lips pressed into a firm line. "It just is."

"Okay, look, I don't have time for this." She placed several lien on the counter. "I'll pay what I have now, and I'll give you the rest tomorrow."

"Pay it all now," he gestured at the darkness staring back from outside the window, "or try somewhere else."

"It's already late." She gulped and her voice quivered. "I won't make it anywhere else. And it's not safe to stay out for too long at night."

"That's your problem."

"Just let me take the food. I'll pay the rest tomorrow, I promise."

He flushed up to his ears. "I already told you, you can't."

"Please." The skin on the side of the woman's palms blanched against the edge of the counter. "At least for my daughter's sake, let her eat."

The manager huffed and looked the other way.

Several of the onlookers muttered their pity for the Faunus while some of them grinned at the way tears slicked her eyes.

The man with the beanie and backpack did neither of those.

He stuffed both potato chip bags in a basket full of snacks and, much to everyone's shock, approached the counter as if it were any other day.

"Sorry about all of this." The manager scanned the items and set them in a bag. "Is that all for you today?"

The Faunus glanced at the total price displayed on the register, and she slapped the counter hard enough to make everything on it jump.

"Why didn't you raise the price for him, huh?! Is it because I'm not human?" She flicked her dog ears. "Just because I have these doesn't mean you can—"

The man with the beanie cut her off with a wave of his arm and swept her items in front of him.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you plan on paying for the mutt?" The manager whipped a finger at the shelves. "Those are going back where they came from!"

He turned a deaf ear and opened his wallet.

"You listening to me, boy?" He smacked his wallet away. "They ain't for sale anymore."

The blank expression on his face changed as much as a statue could move, and the longer the manager glared deeper into his darkened eyes, the more they resembled the gun barrels of a firing squad.

"Tell me." Danger growled in the voice of the man with the beanie. "Do you know who I am?"

The manager recomposed himself and shook his head.

"Good." He snatched his collar and yanked him over the counter. "I'm gonna show you, asshole."

Minutes later, the man with the beanie strolled the sandy evening streets in the city of Vacuo with a plastic bag in either hand. The dog-eared woman was by his side, dabbing the golden handkerchief he lent her on her eyes while his vest draped across her shoulders.

After setting the manager straight, he offered to take her home.

Although wary, she agreed and he never spoke a word since, ignoring the cheers of the other customers or any small talk she tried to make.

They rounded the corner to find her beat up but liveable apartment complex and made way up to her room.

"We're here." The door hinges screamed as she opened the door. "Thank you again for doing all of this. I'm Cerise, by the way."

He dropped her bag behind the threshold.

Cerise scooted the bag aside and returned his belongings. "You know, I never got your name."

He stared.

She frowned and gestured inside. "Do you need a drink? It's the least I could do for you."

He shook his head and put on his vest, stuffing the handkerchief away in a pocket.

"I won't bite," she said with a giggle.

A light snort escaped him, but his decision remained unchanged.

Her ears folded. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"W-well, then, I guess this is goodbye." Shoulders slumped, she pulled the door closer to the frame. "In any case, it was really nice to meet—"

His arm wedged between the gap, and she gasped as he pointed to the window at the end of the hall.

"There's a place called Violette Gardens not far from here," he said. "Tell them I sent you. You'll be hired on the spot."

Cerise's jaw fell open. "W-what?"

"Go and get a better job."

"I mean," she snapped out of her awe, "how'd you know that I needed a better one in the first place?"

He gestured to the groceries bags, to the creaky hinges, and then to her own worn out clothing.

At that moment, Cerise's face forgot how to function. It jumped between many different emotions until it came to terms and settled for untamed elation.

The door blew away, and she strangled him in a death hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He growled and pried her off.

"I'll repay you for this," she wiped away a stray tear, "I promise!"

"Alexander," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"So they know who sent you." He walked away and glanced back at her. "Say it was Alexander."

Without another word, he left, and Cerise offered her gratitude one last time before wishing him a good night's rest.

Outside the complex, Alexander cracked open a can of soda and took the usual, quiet route home, but he only made it two blocks when an obstacle sauntered into the street lights from within an alley and blocked his path.

"You know, dangerous people walk about Vacuo at this time of night," the thug said. He tapped a pipe against his shoulder. "If you're not careful, they might nab ya if they get the chance."

Several more matching coloured thugs swarmed the streets after him, all wielding crude or simple weapons.

"Now," the thug leader pointed the pipe at him, "do the smart thing and give us what ya got."

Alexander's rather calm, bored even, demeanor never wavered. He discarded his bag, tossed the can in a nearby recycling bin, and shrugged off his backpack.

The grin melted from the leader's face, and he jerked his head. "Get him."

When they moved, Alexander fixed the straps along his arm. He twisted a switch and it folded inside out, expanding into a concave disc with a messy splotch of red paint sprayed across the bronze metal surface.

The thugs faltered, and Alexander lowered himself behind the shield big enough to cover him from chin to knee.

"B-boss," one of the thugs said, "this guy means business!"

"I can see that, idiot!" The leader shoved a few men closer. "So what if he has a fancy shield. We still outnumber him!"

Alexander grunted and reared back.

Around him, the atmosphere swirled. Energy gathered in pulses in front of the shield. The thugs sensed it, and it would be an understatement to say the hairs on their necks stood on ends.

The pulsations sped faster to its apex, and once it reached it, Alexander jerked forward, unleashing thunderous winds that blasted the mob.

Half the group, a fog of sand, and everything not bolted down flew to the ends of the street. Those who weren't caught in the gust squealed and tripped over their own feet, scurrying as far away as possible. Others gathered into defensive groups, failing to see the danger headed their way.

Alexander slapped them with the oversized disc or catapulted them against the side of buildings or into trash cans. Those who flanked the rear learned fast it wasn't as easy as it seemed. He had a three-sixty guard and unexpected agility protecting him from all sides.

A wooden bat snapped into splinters against the shield. Alexander waved the disc into the thug hard enough to bowl him through pins of people. From the side, a thug charged with a chain wrapped around his arm. Alexander blocked the strike. He jabbed the shield's thin rim into his gut, all four of his limbs flung out like sticks, and blasted him straight up in the air. Before he could go too far, Alexander grabbed the chain and wrecking balled him into a group too close for their own good.

The leader whirled and ran straight into a brick wall. He howled. Not a single soul heard him except for the massive silhouette standing not too far behind.

Alexander drew closer, his footfalls roaring louder with each step.

"Get away from me!" He picked up whatever he could throw but either missed wildly or clanged off the face of the shield. "Take this!"

The leader swung his pipe. It dinged off the bronze plates of Alexander's beanie, and in return, he took a punch to the chest and bounced against the wall.

Alexander tossed his shield and fed him a rapid flurry of body shots and haymakers. With a boot to the stomach, he sent the leader crashing through the wall, burying him in a bed of brick and mortar.

Alexander snorted and he put away his shield.

The rustling bag of snacks past the groveling thugs caught his eye. He retrieved it, and after seeing everything was still surprisingly intact, he continued on his stroll home like nothing ever happened.


	4. V1: Prologue - The Noble King

**Omniscient POV**

* * *

" _In our hearts lies faithful loyalty and servitude, a duty to protect those we keep dear, held until our final breaths."_

Alarms and red lights blared throughout the elevated train running through an autumn forest.

In the security car, a guard rushed to the monitors relaying camera footage of two intruders, a masked man in red and a bow headed woman in black, making quick work of the Atlesian androids protecting the SDC cargo.

Lips drawn taut, he grabbed his weapons and sprinted to work.

* * *

After they broke in and defeated several dozen armed mech, Adam and Blake found their target of Dust shipments.

"Perfect," Adam said and opened a cache. He glanced at his partner through the slits of the elaborate, ivory mask concealing the upper half of his face. "Move up to the next car, I'll set the charges."

Blake's eyes widened. "What about the crew members?"

His head tilted. "What about them?"

She flinched and turned away.

Mechanical movement stirred at the other end of the car. Hidden in the darkness of the ceiling, a towering, red, four legged spider-like arthropod attached to an upright abdomen unfurled to the ground and rooted itself in front of the exit.

It brandished four cannons aimed directly at them.

Blake gripped the handle of the cleaver-like blade, Gambol Shroud, resting on her back. "Adam!"

Adam rushed ahead and rolled away from the Spider Droid's volley of plasma rounds.

Weapon ready, Blake hopped between each blast and leapt at its mechanical skull. The robot lurched and headbutted her out of the air. A flurry of slashes from Adam's sleek red sword, Wilt, barely scratched its armour. It kicked him into a stack of metal crates, and he scrambled before another wave of plasma fire could pelt him.

A spire tipped leg hovered above Blake's dazed body. In a red blur, Adam scooped her to safety before it impaled her to the floor.

Blake steadied herself and faced the massive door behind them. "We need to get out of here!"

The Spider Droid connected its cannons together, amassed energy, and answered their plea in the form of a single combined beam. Adam took the brunt with Wilt, but they were blasted through the door and onto a long flatcar, regardless. Hardly scathed, they regrouped while the robot separated its cannons and squeezed out of the hole.

"Buy me some time!" Adam said over the roar of the wind.

Blake scrunched her brow. "Are you sure?!"

"Do it!"

A katana, hidden within the cleaver, slipped free and transformed into a bladed handgun at Blake's touch. She bolted, weaving past a multitude of plasma rounds to stab its chest and swing herself high. The stretchy black ribbon tied to her wrist and the weapon's trigger made sure she didn't go too far.

Blake yanked the gun loose, swung it at the robot's hull on the way down, and changed Gambol Shroud back into a sword while dual wielding it with its bladed sheath. Hit and run attacks, combined with her ability to produce evasive shadow clones, left the Spider Droid flailing in a confused mess. She lunged up from below, stuck the blade into its jaw, and spammed the trigger until the entire magazine emptied into its throat.

At the end of her assault, she returned to Adam in a succession of back handsprings.

The Spider Droid locked its cannons together.

"Move!" Adam pulled Wilt halfway out its scabbard, Blush.

The beam collided with the blade. Unlike last time, though, Adam held his ground to the end as every bit of energy in the projectile absorbed in him upon contact. Sword clamped to scabbard, the red in his hair, clothes, and the designs of his mask began to glow.

A dark chuckle resonated from deep within his throat.

The Spider Droid launched to the skies. Its shadow loomed overhead, and Adam returned every shred of energy in a single slash. The robot, crates, and whatever else caught in the general vicinity split apart and withered into nothing.

Adam scoffed and caught up to his partner at the end of the car.

Beneath his mask, Adam's brow furrowed at Blake standing still at the edge, and once he looked past her, his feet came to a dead stop at the new threat waiting for them on the adjacent flatcar.

Deep teal eyes followed every twitch of their muscles, sharp as the yellow short spear and red long spear firm in his hands. Black bracers and greaves covered his forearms and shins, and a reinforced vest with numerous pouches glimmered silver in the afternoon light.

The letters _FG_ over a snowflake on his chest earned Adam and Blake's utmost attention.

"First Guard." Blake motioned to her weapon. "We weren't informed of this."

Adam smirked and jumped the gap. "Move or die, human."

Blake gasped.

Mirth danced along the First Guard's lips. He pointed the long spear at Adam's mask and the twin horns on his head.

"It appears you're operatives of the White Fang. Then I," he placed a fist over his chest, "Stiofan Ua Binn, apprentice of the SDC First Guard, challenge you to a duel. State your name, Faunus of Red."

Adam blurred closer. His slash was intercepted by the black shaft of the red spear. The short spear jerked towards his mask. At the last moment, he twisted, changed Blush into a rifle, and fired. Stiofan sidestepped and raised the long spear in a swinging motion. Knees bent in preparation to duck, Adam's breath caught when Stiofan changed his attack at the last moment and thrusted the yellow spear again.

The tip grazed his left arm as he leaned aside. Aura protected him so he paid no heed, but when the First Guard pulled back and grazed the same arm again, it locked in place, forcing him to retreat.

"What's wrong, Faunus of Red?" Stiofan smirked. "Shouldn't I be dead right now?"

Adam growled under his breath.

A black and white blur rocketed overhead, and Stiofan lurched a nose away from Gambol Shroud's edge.

Blake bounced next to her partner and checked on him. "Are you alright?"

Adam shook her off. "Just get him already."

"Two against one?" Stiofan sighed. "That's hardly fair."

Blake dual wielded the blade and sheath and used fast attacks aided by shadow clones. He kept pace no matter how quickly she moved or how many clones she conjured.

Nothing passed nor fooled his defenses.

The katana locked against the tip of the red spear and scraped down along its length. Stiofan angled himself, deflecting it off his bracer. Adam rushed in as the short spear reared and seized Stiofan's wrist with his good arm. Blake rolled around and planted a sharp kick behind the First Guard's head.

As he crumbled to the ground, Adam chuckled and drew Wilt.

Blake tackled him. "Stop!"

Adam grabbed a fistful of her shirt and slammed her into a crate. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I—" Her breath hitched. "Look out!"

Electricity crackled from the blade of the yellow spear, and a lightning bolt erupted at Stiofan's will. Adam raised his guard, but the impact launched him back to the previous flatcar.

Blake unloaded her weapon, each round swatted by a twirl of Stiofan's short spear. She lowered her aim. The bullets ricocheted off the floor and buckled his legs. He stumbled closer to the edge, and she planted both feet into his chest.

Stiofan fell into the autumn forest below the elevated train. He stabbed a deep scar down the side of a thick tree to a stop and eased his way to the ground. Scroll in hand, a photo captured by the security cameras revealed a crystal clear view of Adam and Blake fighting several androids, and his grip threatened to crush the device.

Back on the train, Blake muttered a prayer for Stiofan's safety until the bow on her head twitched at Adam's pained moan. She bit her lip, took a deep breath, and went to the edge of the flatcar where the wide gap separated them.

On wobbly feet, Adam watched his partner lower her gaze and draw Gambol Shroud.

"Goodbye," she said.

He reached out. It was useless. In a single swoop, the train coupling was severed.

Blake was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with the story up until now. Also, this is the last of the prologues. The next chapter will dive into the actual story, so be sure to check it out when it comes out. See ya in the next one.


	5. V1: Welcome to Beacon

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

Halfway into the ride, Roderick realized how screwed he was.

Beacon Academy, the famous school for Huntsman and Huntresses, towered in the distance outside the airship windows. The fact that he was heading there to become an official student stirred a warmth in his chest, yet he couldn't relax, not with the upcoming initiation he was completely unprepared for.

The fresh drinks and snacks weren't enough to ease his mind.

To make things worse, a girl with orange hair in a pink skirt drowned him in a crazy bubble of nonsense spouting from her mouth.

A minute of her endless rambling put a crack in his sanity, but it must've been nothing compared to the guy in the green tailcoat with the magenta steak highlighting his dark mane. She spat directly at him and not once, for the whole ride, did he say a single word.

The whir of a hologram echoed, and a middle aged woman appeared.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," she said. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. . ."

That was the most he could make of it before her speech melted with the orange haired girl's rant of whatever random things she had in mind.

When the airship finally touched down, Roderick hefted his bags and bolted out the doors.

Too bad his moment of relief ended the moment he bumped into a wall that had arms, legs, and a head belonging to a big guy wearing a beanie and backpack.

He looked over his shoulder and bored straight into his soul through a messy curtain of blonde locks.

"Sorry about that," Roderick said and made a safety gap between them in case he wanted to smack his nose. "I didn't see you there."

He grunted and moved on.

Not even a minute here and he's already gotten on someone's bad side. Great.

Roderick followed the avenue leading towards Beacon. The impressive structures of the renowned academy was a sentimental reminder of the castles in the many fairy tale books he read about with old friends as a kid.

_KABOOM!_

Roderick flinched at the explosion of fire, ice, and lightning in the courtyard ahead. The smoke cleared and a couple of girls came into view. Suitcases littered around them, stuffed with vials of Dust from every colour on the spectrum.

"Unbelievable!" said the girl powdered head to toe like she fell through a chimney. "This is the kind of thing I was talking about!"

She stomped the ground. Flecks of ash and soot fell in a ring around her, leaving her dress literally spotless which was mind boggling since it was mostly white.

The girl in white chewed out another girl in a red cloak and black clothing.

Warning signs flashed. There were many rules on how to survive in this world, and the most dangerous of them all was to never, ever, get too close to women having a fit.

He steered clear and wished luck to the poor girl.

A few minutes later, Roderick reached the welcoming ceremony in the amphitheater at the end of the avenue.

He paused at the entrance, sighed at the crowd packed in front of the stage, and squeezed a path into the wide, open spot near the middle row.

A blonde girl in a tan jacket and tiny black shorts stepped in the way, and he bumped into her.

"Hey," she whirled and gave one heck of a glare, "watch where you're going!"

Roderick did his best to not break eye contact which was hard. Her yellow, low cut crop top constantly tugged his attention towards her exposed belly and open cleavage.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that." The longer they held each other's gaze, the more his head itched. "You okay?"

Her expression turned curious as if he became somewhat interesting. "Do I know you?"

Roderick ran by every blonde he's ever met in his life, and when he pictured her as a little girl with pigtails, it clicked.

"Yang?"

Vise firm, she hooked his shoulders, and reeled him in close enough to follow how her lilac irises shifted and scanned every part of his face. Her breath caught, recognition flashed in her eyes, and the annoyance scrunching her lips blossomed into a bright smile.

"Roddy," she crushed his bones in a hug, "I've missed you!"

He tried to tell her to let go, but his own breath was trapped in his lungs.

Yang dropped him and held him close enough to see the nostalgia caking her face. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Y-yeah," Roderick wedged a safety gap between them and rubbed the aches from his ribs, "you, too."

This was downright silly. What was he supposed to say in situations like this?

Arms crossed, she raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"You look great," he fought the warmth in his cheeks, "especially your hair."

"Of course it is." She checked his body and smirked. "At least I can see that Mistral treated you well."

A shiver shook his spine. He would've had a much better time at Sanctum Academy if his best friend hadn't tried to kill him every time they trained together.

He cleared his throat. "Anyways, how're you and your sister doing these days?"

"I'm great," she glanced behind him, "and speaking of Ruby, why don't you ask her yourself?"

Wasn't seventeen the minimum age of requirement to be accepted into a Huntsman Academy? Ruby was two years younger than them, so there's no way she could be here.

Those doubts crashed hard when the girl from the courtyard with the red cloak hurried towards them, revealing the familiar blood tinged midnight hair and moon silver eyes.

She didn't look too happy either.

"So," Yang nudged her with an elbow, "how's your first day going there little sister?"

Ruby glared. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yikes," she grimaced and sucked her teeth, "meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school." She touched her chin, brow furrowed. "And there was some fire. . . and I-I think some ice?"

Humour twisted her lips. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"I wish!"

Something motioned to the side.

Roderick leaned to spot the girl in white from the courtyard, blue eyes glued to the back of Ruby's head.

He stepped back.

Other than the offset, silky white ponytail and the scar over her left eye, she was as high and pristine as fresh snow even with the scowl. The red lining inside the bedazzled bolero jacket popped out in contrast to her overall bluish-white colour scheme, and the top quality dress, heels, and jewelry added to the fact she was completely out of everyone's league.

Unaware of the danger, Ruby continued to vent.

"I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she yelled again. And I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!"

Ruby literally jumped into Yang's arms. "Oh god! It's happening again!"

The girl in white whipped a finger at them. "You're lucky you weren't blown off the side of a cliff!"

Yang's jaw dropped. "Oh, my god, you really exploded. . ."

Ruby jumped out of her sister's arms and tried to earn forgiveness by explaining how it was an accident.

Roderick chuckled. "She tried to tell you."

Yang stuck her tongue at him.

The girl in white showed them some sort of pamphlet.

"What's this?" Ruby said.

As she rambled on about some sort of disclaimer (obviously memorized and rehearsed), a headache attacked Roderick. The sisters weren't any better: Yang was frozen, mouth agape and Ruby curled in a permanent cringe.

The girl in white stared her in the eyes. "You really want to start making things up to me?"

Ruby leaned away in preparation for the worst and slowly opened her mouth. "Absolutely?"

She stuffed the pamphlet in her hand. "Then read this and never talk to me again."

"Look," Yang scratched her head, "sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you two start over and try to become friends, okay?"

Sarcasm oozed from Roderick's tongue. "Great idea, Yang."

She jabbed his ribs.

"Yeah, great idea, sis!" Ruby straightened herself and held out a hand. "Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby."

Weiss blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, that's easy," she said and waved a nonchalant hand. "I heard it from that other girl who was reading the book, remember? She walked in all cool like, helped me out, and made fun of you—I mean, wanna hangout? We could go shopping—"

"Yeah," Weiss mocked excitement, "and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys." She glanced at him and wrinkled her nose. "Like, red, gold, and. . . rolled up sleeves here."

Roderick had the oddest feeling he was being judged. Was there something wrong with his jacket?

Ruby beamed and bounced on her toes. "Wow, do you really want to be friends?!"

Weiss deadpanned. "No."

The rest of their talk was cut short by an amplified cough that silenced the whole room.

Knees slightly bent, a gray haired man stood in front of the microphone on stage. He wore shaded glasses on the bridge of his nose, a black suit, and a green scarf.

That was none other than Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Ahem. . . I'll keep this brief." Ozpin searched the crowd as if he was trying to find the most interesting person here. "You traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He adjusted his glasses. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose. . . direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He turned and walked off stage.

The next person to take his place was another professor.

She also wore glasses but had light blonde hair and a tattered black cape with a purple lining; she was the same holographic person who made announcements on the airship.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight," she said like one of those tour guides forced to speak nicely to people. "Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Roderick checked if he was the only confused person in the room. "Well, that was. . . . encouraging?"

An awkward line stretched across Yang's lips. "He seemed kinda off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby looked at him for the first time. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask this, but who are you?"

"Oh, right!" Yang threw an arm around his neck and pulled him down to Ruby's level. "You remember him, don't you, Rubes?"

"Uh, I do?" The little girl in red examined him. "I thought he was one of your friends you ran off with after you ditched me!"

"Get over it already." Her sister cranked his head for a better view. "Do you at least remember that we practically grew up with this guy?"

It took a moment for the fog to clear in her eyes, and once it did, they bulged into the size of dinner plates.

"Rod?"

"Hey, Ruby." Roderick broke free from Yang's clutches, tossed on a grin, and opened up his arms wide. "Miss me?"

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, out one hold and into another.

* * *

After the sun fell, everyone slipped into their pajamas and set their sleeping bags on the ballroom floor.

In a simple long sleeve shirt and shorts, Roderick laid next to Ruby's assortment of blankets and pillows, and the girl herself wore a Beowolf tank top and heart patterned pajamas.

A lantern stood between them, providing enough light to help her write on a piece of paper. It had to be important because she kept groaning and crumpling pages before starting over again.

"What'cha looking at, Rod?" Ruby said.

"The moon." Roderick tucked his hands under his head and stared out at the skylights. "Can't help but wonder what happened to it."

As long as humanity could remember, the rock in the sky was fractured, half of it floating off in chunks from the main body. People over the centuries speculated the cause, but nobody could pinpoint the exact reason or come to a mutual agreement.

"Hmm." She tapped the pen against her temple. "I think a flying octopus broke it."

He snorted and ruffled her hair.

Yang, in a pair of mini shorts and a yellow tank top, dove into her sleeping bag on the other side of Ruby.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby returned to her paper. "Other than Uncle Qrow, they're only two of them in the world he's okay leaving us with."

Yang propped her head on a hand and purred. "And I'm looking at one right now."

Roderick rolled his eyes. "Knock it off."

"You've gotten hotter since I last saw you." She nudged her sister. "Isn't that right, Rubes?"

Ruby's cheeks flared the same colour as her name, causing her to dive under a blanket.

Roderick threw a pillow at the blonde's face. "Anyways, what're you writing, Ruby?"

"It's a letter for the gang back at Signal." She shifted so the corner of her mouth was visible. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Awww," Yang said, "that's so cute."

"Shut up." Ruby stuffed a pillow in her face. "I couldn't take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"Don't say that." Roderick chuckled and jerked a thumb at himself. "You got me, right?"

"Well, you see," she squirmed in place, "it's just that, um—you're more of a brother than a friend."

Not much of a surprise there.

In a way, she was his own little sister. Back when they were kids, they did a lot of silly things together, but the late night stories about heroes saving the day was what bonded them.

"Ruby," he leaned back to concentrate on what to say next, "give it some time and I know you'll end up meeting people who will want to be your friend. I bet even that Weiss girl will warm up to you. . . eventually. And just so you know, now that I'm here, I'll be there for you, brother or not."

Ruby poked out from under the blanket and giggled. "Thanks, Rod."

He flicked a thumbs up and winked back.

A spark sizzled at the nearby wall, and a girl in a yukata with a bow on top of her head glowed under the light of a candelabrum, fully engrossed by the book her nose was buried in.

"Whoa," Ruby said. "That girl."

"Know her?" Yang said.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

"Well," Yang hauled Ruby to her feet, "now's your chance!"

Ruby stifled a gasp and rooted her feet. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Roddy," she motioned him to follow while dragging her sister along, "come on!"

When it came to her, arguing would be pointless, so he got up and hoped that what they were about to do wouldn't end too badly.

"Hello!" Yang said in a sing-song voice and pushed Ruby in front of her. "I believe you two may know each other?"

The bow headed girl peeked over the book. "Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah. My name's Ruby. But you can call me, Crater. . ." She offered to shake her hand, but quickly pulled it back to rub her neck instead. "Uh, actually you can just call me Ruby."

Roderick facepalmed.

The girl kept reading. "Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang said through her teeth.

"I don't know," Ruby said under her breath. "Help me!"

Roderick wanted to leave the poor girl alone, yet he couldn't abandon Ruby and give up on her hunt to make friends especially after the speech he gave.

The girl adjusted herself, motioning the cover of the book into view, and the title flourished like fireworks in the night. Of any book in the world, who would've guessed she was reading _that_ one.

"Sorry for all this," he said and lowered to her level. "I'm Roderick."

Her amber eyes barely spared him a second. "Blake."

"Nice choice." He pointed at the book. "That's a good read."

Blake's eyebrows shot up. "You've read this before?"

"Because you're close to the end, I don't think I'll be spoiling anything. Stop me just in case." He rubbed his chin and dug into his memory banks. "Isn't it about this guy who has two souls. One of the souls is a crazed psychopath constantly trying to take over, and the other one is some poor, confused guy that just wants to live a normal life?"

The side of her mouth twitched. "That's. . . exactly it."

"Ruby," Roderick waved her over, "you like books, right?"

The sisters gawked as if he solved the mystery of the moon. However, Yang shook her shock away and gave Ruby an encouraging push.

After a deep breath, Ruby put on her game face and spilled out her love for books, much to Blake's amusement.

Roderick left them to it and rejoined Yang's side.

"That was impressive." She propped an elbow on his shoulder. "When'd you get so smooth?"

He chuckled. "Got lucky is all."

"You don't say." She scoffed and shook her head. "Man, what are the odds you read that book?"

"To be honest," he leaned closer to her ear, "I only made her think I read it. Never once opened that book in my life, actually."

Yang's jaw slacked. "Then how—-"

"A friend of mine read it back at Sanctum and accidentally spoiled the whole thing, so I never got around to it." He sighed and chuckled at the memory of how his best friend bent over backwards trying to make it up to him. "Who knew a spoiler like that would be so handy?"

Yang pulled him into another headlock, and they shared a good laugh over it.

After Ruby and Blake finished their talk, they were all smiles.

Yang trapped her sister in a congratulatory bear hug, and Ruby slugged her across the face. They fell to the floor, smacking, biting, pinching, and pulling on each other's hair. Actually, the last one was only Yang. Ruby knew better than to do something crazy like that.

A mix of concern and humour melded across Blake's face. "Are they always like this?"

Roderick shrugged. "Only on a good day."

"What in the world is going on over here?" Weiss stormed over in a blue sleeping gown with her hair down. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"

Yang and Weiss looked at each other, and a heartbeat passed.

"OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!" they said together.

The rising noise levels stirred several sleeping bags in the room.

Ruby got between them and tried to settle them down but failed miserably under the blonde and whited haired duo's bickering, she turned to him with teary eyes.

There was a limit to how much Roderick could do, and in special situations like these, he already had a plan set. He wished them goodnight and left, leaving the younger girl to their mercy.

Besides, he belonged in the men's side, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters will be posted every Friday from now on. See ya in the next one.


	6. V1: The Initiation

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

When morning came, Roderick had breakfast with a thief.

The initiation was an hour away, and he still wasn't prepared, not even a little bit. Yang and Ruby didn't know much either other than that students were assigned their teams sometime down the line.

Roderick exhaled and finished off his grilled cheese sandwich.

As delicious as it was, it barely distracted him from his nerves. Maybe the chocolate muffin he'd been saving for last would do the trick.

Someone snapped their fingers.

On the other side of the table, some guy in a long sleeve orange-grey shirt with a matching cap and scarf waved at him.

Weird. That spot was empty a second ago.

"Finally," the guy said and slapped the table. "And here I thought you've gone and left Remnant, or that must've been one dandy meal. You gonna eat that muffin?"

Roderick pushed his tray aside, far out of the other guy's reach. "Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact you can." He tipped his hat. "The name's Tannum Oakwood. People call me Cooper."

"Okay, I'm Roderick," he said and pointed at himself. "Tell me what you need."

Cooper pulled a muffin out from behind him and bit into it. "Hiya, Radek."

His brow furrowed. "My name's _Roderick,_ and where the heck were you keeping that?"

"Nowhere in particular." He stood and a bushy black and grey ringed tail stuck out from his pants. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna get ready for the initiation."

Confusion slapped Roderick's head. "Uh, wait, didn't you need something?"

"It's alright. You've done enough." Cooper smirked and raised the muffin. "Cheers, mate."

Wait a minute.

He checked his tray, and a bullet of disbelief shot him in the chest.

The muffin was gone.

After Roderick finished in the dining hall, he joined Yang and Ruby in the armoury, discussing about teams and what to expect for the initiation.

Most of what the sisters talked about were drowned out by the chaos going on in Roderick's brain. He sat there with a bitter taste in his mouth, rampaging over the dozens of possibilities Cooper used in order to swipe the muffin from under his nose.

A familiar voice broke his train of thought; it was the orange haired girl from the airship, bouncing around, rambling random things to the docile tailcoat guy a few rows down.

The orange haired girl suddenly paused and poked him on the cheek. "Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora," said the tailcoat guy.

She sprang at attention. "Yes, Ren?"

Ren took out a pair of bladed handguns from his locker and shrunk them into his sleeves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"That's perfect!" She threw her hands up and broke into a wide grin. "No one will suspect we're working together!"

"Come on, Nora." He motioned towards the exit. "Let's go."

Roderick blinked. What did a sloth sound like?

"I wonder what those two were so worked up about?" Ruby said as they passed by.

"Who knows?" Yang held her hips and faced her sister with a grin. "So you seem awfully cheerful this morning."

"Of course! No more awkward small talk or getting to meet people." She caressed her weapon against her cheek. "Instead, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Roderick shared a look with Yang. If there was one thing they agreed on, it had to be the concern for the girl's obsessive love for weapons.

Past Yang's shoulder, Blake strolled out the locker room garbed in white shorts, a sleeveless shirt covered by a black vest with coattails, dark stocking that transitioned to purple, and other accessories he couldn't make out before she left.

She also had a cool sword on her back.

"Remember Ruby, you aren't the only one going through initiation today." The blonde gestured to the strangers around them. "If you want to grow, you have to meet new people."

"Ugh." Ruby stuffed her weapon in her locker. "You sound just like dad. First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up," she crossed her arms and raised her chin, "I drink milk."

Roderick swallowed a laugh. "I don't think she literally meant 'get bigger.' "

Yang chucked and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "What're you going to do when we form teams?"

"I-I don't know." Ruby fiddled with her fingers. "I'll be on your guys' teams or something."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" She glanced away and stroked her wild mane of golden locks. "You can't choose Roddy either, cause it won't help."

There it was: the blonde's tell. He's seen it enough times to know something was off, and he wasn't the only one who knew it.

"My dear sister, Yang." Finger poised, Ruby stomped forward. "Are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me?"

Uh, oh.

"W-what? No! Of course I do!" She looked at anything other than into those silver eyes. "I just thought—oh, I don't know. Maybe it would help break you out of your shell!"

Ruby gasped as if someone ate the last cookie in the cookie jar. "What the—I don't need to break out of my shell!"

Without a word, Roderick sped to his locker on the other side of the room and bumped into a blonde guy in armour, knocking him off balance and smashing his skull into a locker.

"Oh, crap, sorry!" Roderick's face warmed as he helped him to the nearest bench. "Are you alright?"

He groaned and gave a thumbs up.

"Excuse me," said a familiar voice. "I saw what happened. He's not hurt, is he?"

Roderick stiffened at the sound of her voice.

A mix of joy and fear pulsed in his chest, and the only person in the world who could do that to him was at Haven Academy on another continent.

That meant this was either a weird coincidence or. . . Oh, no.

Roderick came face to face with whoever was behind him, and a part of him died at the pair of widening emerald eyes and long flame red hair tamed in a high ponytail.

Her hands fluttered to her mouth. "Roderick?!"

Before he could make a safety gap, the tall, muscular woman in a leather corset and bronze armour rushed and lifted him in the air.

He gasped and wheezed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Pyrrha dropped and embraced him into a softer less lethal hug. "I wanted to surprise you!"

"I, um. . ."

"It feels so good to finally see you again." She flashed a brilliant smile. "I missed you!"

"Uh. . ."

She jabbed his arm. "We should catch up later. How about a spar for old times sake?"

"Yeah," he said and gulped his shock, "that sounds. . . great?"

"Hold on a minute!" Weiss jumped in and pushed them apart. "Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?"

Roderick sighed. "A friend."

"We went to Sanctum Academy together," Pyrrha said.

"You did?" Weiss held him under a microscope. "If you're the person I'm thinking about, then that means your Roderick Hill. You graduated second of your class just beneath Pyrrha."

"Yup."

"The same person who placed second to her four years in a row at the Mistral Regional Tournament?"

His eye twitched. "Yup."

"Then you're the one they call _Maverick_ ," her eyes widened, "the only person who's ever landed at least a single blow against her in every match you had together!"

He grimaced at the memories. "Yup."

She cleared her throat and extended a hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Weiss Schnee, and I hope we can become great friends."

Roderick perked at the sound of her last name. "As in heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Schnee?"

If she really was a Schnee, he was standing in the presence of royalty. Things like that tend to happen when people make it big gathering and developing Dust, humanity's greatest natural resource and weapon against the Creatures of Grimm.

"Indeed, I am the heiress to my family's company." Weiss graced him with a smile. "Also, if you don't mind me asking, would either of you talented people be eager in becoming my partner?"

Roderick scratched his brow. "Uh, sure?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "That would be grand."

"Great!" Weiss said.

She turned away, snickering to herself like a madwoman.

Maybe it was best to reconsider being her partner.

"You know what else is great, me, Jaune Arc." The blonde guy popped up beside Weiss. "Nice to meet ya, Snow Angel."

The heiress facepalmed. "You have to be kidding me."

Now that Jaune was up and running, his gear became more apparent, and to say it was underwhelming would be a courtesy.

The make and design of his chestplate and spaulders were cheap, dated, long overdue for repairs, and it didn't even look like it was the full set. However, the scratches around the crossguard and the discolored leather on the handle of the longsword at his side were a good sign.

If he knew how to use the sword then the armour wasn't much of a concern. Also, would it kill the guy to not use jeans that were shredded by a dog or a hoodie that's never met an iron?

"Hello, Jaune." Pyrrha stepped forward and waved. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune moved past her and nonchalantly flexed his meatless arms at Weiss. "Now, I suppose I shouldn't be doing this, but I could pull a few strings for you to join Team Jaune."

Weiss' scowl put Roderick into motion.

"I'd quit if I were you." He tugged his hoodie. "Keep this up and you'll be slapped with a restraining order."

If there was such a thing as a confidence meter, Jaune's drained to zero. "Oh, hehe. Really?"

"Actually. I think teams are comprised of four people each," Pyrrha said.

"You don't say?" That confidence meter sparked to full, and he slid closer to her. "I don't know if there are any spots left on the winning team, but I could make an exception, hot stuff."

Pyrrha flinched, pink splashed over her cheeks, and Roderick tried not to smile.

"This reminds me of the time you did the box cover for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes," he said.

Her blush deepened. "I thought we agreed never to bring that up again."

"That's you!" Jaune gasped like a kid who won a toy. "But they only do that for cartoon characters and star athletes!"

"Yeah, it was cool." Her nose wrinkled. "Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

It couldn't be more far from the truth. That stuff was more like wet sugar than actual cereal.

"After hearing that," Weiss smirked and crossed her arms, "do you think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune's confidence meter dropped to an all time low. "I guess not. Sorry."

Roderick clenched his teeth, and the ever so friendly Pyrrha glared a little hole into the side of Weiss' head.

"Don't worry, Jaune," Pyrrha held his shoulder, "I think you'll make a great team leader."

He gushed, and his confidence meter nearly blew the roof. "Oh, stop it."

"You shouldn't encourage him like that." Weiss examined her nails. "That's exactly the kind of attitude that'll get him—"

"Lady Weiss?"

Weiss went rigid and gawked at a brown haired guy in a silver vest a few lockers down. "Stiofan? What are you—"

" _Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation, immediately,"_ a voice said through the intercoms.

Weiss snapped out of her trance, excused herself, and brisked to the exit.

The brown haired guy went to follow but thought better and returned to his locker.

"What do you think that was about?" Jaune said.

"I don't know," Pyrrha gestured to the exit, "but we should get going."

* * *

For some reason, everyone was lined up on bouncy metal squares while Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, and a death drop into an endless expanse of hazardous woodlands stood in front of them.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin said and ran his stoic gaze across them. "Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Professor Goodwitch came forward. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the rumours about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teams. . . today."

Someone down the line whined.

"This teammate will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," said the Headmaster. "It is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work with."

Roderick hummed.

Yang and Pyrrha would be his ideal partners, maybe even Ruby or Blake. Weiss was a definite no, and Jaune. . . Only if he had to.

Ozpin sipped whatever was in his mug. "That being said: the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!"

Roderick leaned a little out of line in time to see Ruby's world collapse in on itself.

"See, I told you!" Nora said.

Ren sighed and shook his head.

Not only did Roderick have to worry about personal choice flying out the window, but what did Ozpin mean by landing?

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest," Ozpin said. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

Roderick rubbed his ears to make sure they were working.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation." He made eye contact with the professor and then with them. "But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You'll guard that item as well as your standing and we'll grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Roderick got his hand up only about halfway before Ozpin cut him off.

"Good." He gestured to the plates. "Now take your positions."

Before Roderick could say anything, the sounds of rolling gears resonated underneath him, and the 'landing' Ozpin mentioned suddenly became vividly clear.

_Click!_

He sucked in a breath. "Oh, sh—aaaaahhhhhh!"

Without trying to look like a flying idiot, he came up with a plan on the fly (no pun intended), brandished his sword, Rex, impaled a tree, and pulled the trigger.

The two foot long blade held together by an elastic cord popped apart into segmented pieces, and he swung low to the ground. He held the trigger again to reel the black metal into one solid piece and fell into a roll.

"Okay," Roderick said and dusted his jacket, "that sucked."

He used the sun to guide him north and weighed the pros and cons about who his future partner would be.

Pyrrha and Yang were his first choices. He's known them both for years, and they've both trained together a countless number—on second thought, nevermind. The sick churn in his stomach reminded him of what it was like being under the whims of a slave driver and a combat psycho.

Roderick shuddered. Never again.

If it came to it, Ruby could be his partner. They got along great. Then again, he's never seen her fight before, so she was a blank sheet to him in terms of skill.

Ugh. All this pondering gave him a headache.

Rustles and harmonious snarls in the bushes ahead grounded him to a stop, and Beowolves in a pack of five crawled from the green, hissing thick strings of saliva from their bared fangs and elongated tongues.

Of all the Grimm, why did it have to be the ones he hated the most? Even if it was his mind playing tricks on him, the sight of them made his left arm tingle.

Roderick touched Rex, and the closest Beowolf lunged.

A simple sidestep followed by a thrust of black metal into the ribcage ended that issue. The other four fanned further apart and charged at once. He transformed his sword into a compacted rifle and dropped a couple Beowolves with a few flashes of Dust. Loud strides came fast from the side. With Rex changed back to sword form, he whirled and lopped off its head.

Four down, one to go.

Roderick flicked the gunk off his blade and met eyes with the last Beowolf keeping a distance and biding its time.

The bushes rattled, and a red streak rocketed into its skull from directly behind the canine.

The same guy who referred to Weiss as 'Lady' in the locker room came out of the foliage. Except this time, he had pieces of armour along his arms and legs and a short, yellow spear with a black shaft similar to the longer red spear that pierced through the Beowolf.

Roderick lowered his sword. "Hey, there."

The guy stared with sharp teal eyes and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you. I see you've already encountered the enemy."

"Yeah." He approached him with an open hand. "The name's Roderick."

"Stiofan Ua Binn at your service." He shook hands and placed a fist over the middle of his chest. "From this day to our last, we are bound as partners. I hope not to disappoint."

Roderick probed his brain for something nice to say back. Too bad his brain failed at the start line.

"Uh, ditto?"

A few seconds of silence passed.

Head tilted, Stiofan placed a knuckle to his lip and laughed under his breath.

* * *

**Tannum "Cooper" Oakwood**

* * *

Cooper's rump was bloody sore.

After that Ozpin fellow sent them all flying tally ho, he landed on a tree branch. It would have been dandy if he hadn't slipped and fell a rather lengthy ways down, right on the cushion beneath his tail to boot!

Since then, he waddled through the forest for god knows how long, hoping the other students sailing through the sky were given the same misfortune as he was.

Smoke suddenly clawed his nostrils.

Cooper followed it past the trees and entered a clearing that may as well be a burnt, oversized, vegetarian steak.

"Who in the right mind did this?" he said and pinched his nose.

On the other side, something big, black, and furry wandered near the treeline. It looked like a bear, walked like a bear, and growled like a bear. Sadly enough, it was an Ursa. A Grimm that so happens to resemble a bear.

It roared and closed the wide expanse between them in seconds as if trying to say: _hi, I'm gonna eat you now!_

Cooper groaned and hopped aside, smacking his staff against its masked head. That didn't do anything except annoy it. He changed his staff into a bow and vanished from the naked eye.

The bear halted and spun around.

Cooper slipped the arrow magazine off his back, attached it to the bow, and hit the red button. A heated arrow ejected onto the arrow rest. He smirked and shot it between the Ursa's forelegs, blowing it sky high in a ball of flame.

"Alright." Cooper reappeared in sight. "Now that that's settled, where to now?"

_RAWR!_

A few Beowolves ran through the open field, ganging on a big fella who roughed them up in a complete one sided beatdown.

When a Beowolf tried for the big fella's flank. He spun around and punched a gust of wind. The mutt zipped across the clearing and crunched itself around the trunk of a thick tree, sticking out for a moment before toppling over in the shape of a horseshoe.

Jaw slacked, Cooper stiffened when the big fella eyed him and marched over. If he wasn't imposing enough from a distance, up close was simply bladder inducing.

"H-hiya, mate," he said and craned his neck back to see the man's face. "The name's Cooper."

The big fella stared at him through a mess of blonde strands. "Alexander."

Would it kill the man to at least look a little friendly?

Everything about him was the definition of intimidating. He had size something-over-twelve boots, dark washed jeans that a regular person could use as a sleeping bag, and that double collar vest failed to hide how the bronze t-shirt choked against his thick chest.

"I'm guessing we're partners now, eh?" Cooper said.

He nodded.

"Now that introductions are over with, let's find those relics, yeah?" He held a hand hovered over his eyes and scanned the horizon. "You know where they are?"

No response.

"Mate, I'm talk—Oi!"

Alexander buggered off in a random direction, and Cooper ran after him.

What a great start to a deep, meaningful, and beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

"And then what happened?" Stiofan said as he led the way.

Roderick scoffed. "She got mad and smacked me in the face with her shield."

"It's common knowledge to not strike a lady."

He rolled his eyes. "It was a tournament match. What else was I supposed to do?"

" ''The Invincible Girl.' " He pushed past a few more bushes. "I believe she takes pride in that moniker of hers."

"Well," Roderick rubbed his nose, "Pyrrha could've at least held back."

"I've also had my fair share of tournaments and the common rule is: never hold back." Stiofan stopped and raised a hand. "Wait a moment."

He glanced over his partner's shoulder. "What's up, man?"

"Tracks." He knelt and examined them. "These belong to a Karkadann, and they're fresh. An ancient one by the looks of it."

When Roderick got a better look, his heart dropped at how they were large enough for a few people to lay in.

"I suggest caution from this point on." Stiofan moved further into the thick foliage. "As long as we don't follow its tracks we should be safe."

Once they broke through, Stiofan stepped on a twig.

_Snap!_

A squeal rang Roderick's ears like a bell.

In the long grass in front of them, the head of a rhino the size of a semi-truck rose and looked back at them with four hot beady eyes.

"Is that the Karkadann?" Roderick said in a low voice to not startle it.

"Indeed," Stiofan stared at his foot, "and I highly suggest we flee."

He raised an eyebrow, followed his sight, and nearly fainted.

Long, thin, slightly bent out of shape, and twitching, the thing under his partner's boot was not a twig.

It was the Karkadann's tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. See ya next Friday.


	7. V1: Birth of a Team

**Omniscient POV**

* * *

For the initiates, the simple task of finding a relic and returning to the cliffs was, by far, one of the hardest things they've ever done.

Blake and Yang popped from the foliage at the top of a hill overlooking a green expanse.

Below them were the ruins of a small temple at the other end of a field long enough to be used as a runway. The temple wasn't much of anything, though. It consisted of a circular platform surrounded by crumbled, moss covered stone walls and pillars with pedestals lining the edges of the platform. Each one had either a black or white item on top.

Yang hummed. "Do you think this is it?"

Blake gave her a look that said ' _really?'_ and went down on her own. Yang stood there, lips pursed before following. They entered the temple and examined what could only assumed to be the relics they were told to retrieve.

"Chess pieces?" Blake said.

Several empty pedestals caught Yang's eye. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well," she crossed her arms, "I guess we should pick one."

Yang flashed a grin and brandished a white knight as if it were a trophy. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake smirked and rolled her eyes. "Sure."

She stuffed it in her pocket. "That wasn't very difficult."

"It's not like this place is very difficult to find."

A high-pitch scream pierced the distance.

Yang spun in search. "Some girl's in trouble! Blake did you hear that? What should we do?"

The bow on Blake's head twitched at the sound of a different scream. She examined the sky and her mouth fell open. Yang waved a hand in front of her face, and her partner, without looking away, pointed up.

From above, Ruby hurdled to the earth, flailing her arms around with the silly belief she could fly.

"HEADS UUPPPP!"

Seconds before she could go splat, a girlish screaming Jaune zipped through the air, colliding with Ruby. They sailed into the trees next to the temple and disappeared behind a thick nest of branches and leaves.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake said.

Yang blinked. "I. . ."

Dozens of yards away, halfway down the field, an Ursa stumbled through the trees on the left of the temple, roaring in misery as pink explosions poked it from behind.

"YEEEEHHHAAAWWWW!" Nora tumbled over it, and her wide smile fell flat the second it collapsed. "Awww, it's broken."

Ren jumped over the Grimm's arm and doubled over to catch his breath. "Nora. . . please. . . don't ever do that again."

The lack of a response made him look up and find out she was gone.

Somehow without anyone noticing, Nora instantly appeared at the temple, staring at the white rook piece like it was the greatest thing in the world. She grabbed the relic and did several poses while balancing it on different parts of her body and repeatedly singing: I'm queen of the castle.

"NORA!"

Nora slid the relic off her head and saluted. "Coming, Ren!"

Yang and Blake stood there, watching the ball of energy skip away.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake said.

"I—"

A chorus of snapping wood interrupted Yang.

At the farthest end of the field, Pyrrha barrelled through the treeline and straight for the temple. Hot on her heels, a Death Stalker, a giant scorpion-like Grimm, blew past the trees. She jumped and rolled away from its massive pincers without missing a beat.

In the tree where Ruby and Jaune were, the young girl sat on the branch as stars danced around her head, and the blonde knight hung upside down, failing to untangle his feet.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said.

Jaune gasped and pried at the wooden fetters. "Pyrrha!"

Ruby shook out of her stupor and hopped down next to her sister.

"Ruby!" Yang threw her arms wide.

"Yang!" Ruby leaned in for a hug.

The bubbly girl jumped in and wedged them apart. "Nora!"

Blake sighed at the three and distracted herself by silently cheering on Pyrrha.

Nora bounced from foot to foot, smiling without a care in the world, Ren caught up to them, much to his lungs' expense, and Ruby crept away from her shaking sister who was about to blow a fuse.

Literally, she exploded.

"I can't take this anymore!" A burst of fire ignited from her hair, and her lilac eyes melted into a dangerously furious shade of red. "Could everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

As if time decided to mock her, two seconds passed and all eyes went up.

Ruby tapped her arm. "Um. . . Yang?"

Yang groaned and hung her head.

Known as a Nevermore, the giant bird-like Grimm flew across the sky. However, what gained everyone's attention was the tiny white fleck fluttering on the bird's enormous talon.

It was Weiss, and she clung on for dear life.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!"

Ruby shrugged at the heiress' problem. " 'I said 'jump.' "

"She's gonna fall," Blake said.

The little red girl batted away the comment. "She'll be fine."

Ren sighed as the wind plucked Weiss off the Grimm. "She's falling."

Back over by the tree, Jaune untangled himself and stood on a thick branch while the heiress plummeted back to Remnant above him, screaming her lungs out. An opportunity of love filled his head with a courageous moment of stupidity and made a timed leap to catch her bridal style.

He flashed a suave grin. "Just dropping in?"

She stared at him, down, and back, her eyes and mouth growing wider each passing second.

Jaune frowned at her not so lovey-dovey reaction, and then he looked at the ground greeting them with open arms. "Oh, god!"

The blonde knight ate dirt first, but despite that, he was more or less okay until Weiss crashed on top of him.

His bones cried out in a crunchy _oomph!_

Without sparing him a glance, she used him as a makeshift stool and examined her perfectly trimmed nails. "My hero."

Back with the group at the temple, someone new joined the group.

"What's going on over here?" Cooper said.

Everyone flinched and stared at the person standing next to Blake.

He raised an eyebrow at the funny looks he was getting. "Oh, why, hiya. Didn't see ya there."

"How long were you there?" Blake said and wondered how anyone could sneak past her heightened hearing.

The internal question was answered by the black and grey ringed tail wagging behind him.

' _A raccoon Faunus,'_ she thought. ' _That makes sense.'_

Cooper checked his watch. "About a minute ago before the Snowflake and silly bloke fell from the sky."

A deep voice called from behind them, and those who were easily intimidated paled at the sight of Alexander coming over.

He handed off a white chess piece to his partner.

"Good job there, Xander," Cooper said, too engrossed by the relic to notice the glare he received for the nickname.

Nora tried to fiddle with Alexander's backpack, and Ren tugged her away to not get themselves killed.

Cooper held the piece between his finger and thumb. "Chess? A king, nevertheless. Decent looking but rather large, I guess. This may fetch a minor charge at best. I'll need the whole set, but that'll be a mess. Should I collect the rest?" He met several odd stares and flashed them an innocent smile. "Don't worry. I only jest."

When his sights befell onto a certain silver eyed girl, a devilish tweak changed his tune.

Ruby's head tilted. "Huh?"

"Hiya, love." He bowed and removed his cap. "The name is Tannum Oakwood, though you may call me Cooper. Care to tell me yours?"

She squeaked. "R-ruby."

"What a lovely name like the precious gemstone, I claim." He took her hand into his and planted a soft kiss on the back. "A pleasure meeting you, my dear dame."

Steam puffed from her ears, and her face made weird noises without a lick of sense.

"Hey!" Yang stabbed a finger into Cooper's chest. "That's my sister you're getting chummy with, Ringtail!"

Cooper stepped back with a cheeky grin and winked at the younger girl.

Ruby flushed further, face buried in her hands.

At the halfway mark of the field, the Death Stalker caught up to Pyrrha and gave her a good smack, sending her sailing and landing at the foot of the group in a breathless heap.

"Great." Yang said in faux joy. "Now we can die together."

The sarcasm hit everyone except one.

Maybe because Cooper made her brain go into reboot or the idea of looking good in front of everyone blinded her common sense, Ruby readied her weapon.

"Not if I can help it," she said.

Yang's eyes widened. "Ruby—"

She dashed off in a red blur.

"—wait!"

Ruby approached the Death Stalker at high speed, firing a few bullets behind her for an added boost, and as she was about to strike, it ironically swatted her away like some pesky bug.

"D-don't worry!" She wobbled to her feet. "I'm totally fine!"

Several thumps came to a stop at her rear.

A lump caught in her throat, and she whirled, shooting point blank at its bone plated armour. The bullet ricocheted; the gun's recoil launched her to safety. She bolted to the temple, and the weight of her mistake slowly sank on her face.

A caw shrieked above.

A familiar knot of dread tightened in the pit of Yang's stomach, and she sprinted after her sister.

* * *

Weiss perked at the rustle in the nearby bushes, dusted her combat skirt, and awaited for whatever it was to emerge. To her surprise, Roderick stumbled through, hands on his knees and completely out of breath.

"Well, you've certainly been busy." Weiss grimaced at the thick beads of sweat raining off his face. "What happened to you, exactly?"

Roderick spoke between breaths. "Trouble. Behind. Us."

Jaune mumbled something into the dirt.

"Is your partner okay?" he said.

"He's not my partner!" Weiss scoffed and slapped the false comment. "As much as I hate to admit it, Ruby is."

Roderick bit back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she said and stomped the grass.

Before he could reply, the bushes rustled again, and Weiss flinched at the sight of Stiofan breaking through.

"Roderick," Stiofan said and glanced at Weiss. "I believe we—Lady Weiss!"

Roderick stared. "Lady?"

"Quiet you." She shot a glare at him and then directed it at Stiofan. "And you, don't call me that!"

Stiofan lowered his head. "That would be disrespectful of me to utter your name so casually, Milady."

"From now on it is just 'Weiss.' And why are you even here, anyways?" She jerked a sharpened finger at him. "Aren't you supposed to be back in Atlas joining their academy?"

"Forgive me," he swallowed the title, "Weiss, I—"

Gunshots rang from the field where Ruby battled a Death Stalker head on and alone. Roderick cried her name and ran after her. Weiss called to him, but the words didn't reach. Teeth gritted, she drew her rapier, and prepared her Semblance.

Stiofan stood by her side. "I shall aid you."

She grabbed his wrist. "Don't."

"But—"

"Go to the temple and bring Jaune with you." Eyes closed, she released a heavy sigh. "Ruby's my partner. Even if she is a complete dolt, it's my job to help her."

"But, I can—"

"No buts."

Stiofan stared, incredulous, but after a nod of good luck, he hefted Jaune over his shoulder.

Weiss smiled as he left and materialized her Semblance in the form of a glyph beneath her feet. It zipped forward, gliding her across the field in a matter of seconds.

In the sky, the Nevermore rained its giant feathers at Ruby. One pinned her cloak to the grass while many others planted around Yang, trapping her behind a makeshift prison. Only Roderick made it out unscathed, and he slid next to the young girl.

Ruby battled with the fabric. "It won't move!"

"Move your hands," he said and drew his sword.

She threw her hands in front of him. "No, wait!"

"Ruby, move!"

"I can't!" Ruby bundled the cloak in her arms. "It's the last thing my mom ever gave me!"

Roderick broke at the heat of emotions radiating from her, and it made him lower his sword. "I'll think of some—"

A shadow washed over them. Their eyes went wide. From behind, The Death Stalker raised its monstrous stinger at full height, and Roderick jerked over Ruby the moment it sprang down. Weiss lunged at the last moment, stabbing the ground in front of them with her rapier. In a flash of white and blue, a wall of ice encased the tail while the golden stinger was buried in the dirt next to Ruby.

Ruby lowered her trembling hands from above her head. "W-Weiss?"

"You are so, childish. And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't get me started on your fighting style," Weiss said and ticked off each insult with a finger.

Her partner flinched at every word.

"And I suppose I can be a bit difficult," she continued, "but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together." A stiff yet genuine smile cracked her lips. "So, if you could quit trying to show off, I'll be. . . nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off," Ruby said. "I want you to know I can do this."

Weiss snorted and strutted to the side. "You're fine."

Ruby recomposed and recalled the conversation she had with Yang back on the airship about being the bees knees.

"Normal girl," she said to herself. "Normal knees."

A groan from Roderick sprawled beside the stinger earned Ruby's attention. She rolled him over, and the colour drained from her face as a flash of yellow tackled her to the ground.

Yang nuzzled into her sister's shoulder and mouthed a 'thank you' to Weiss.

Weiss looked away, cheeks pink.

However, when the blonde got a better look at the horror tearing at her sister's face, her gut ached.

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

She pointed a shaky finger. "Roderick's arm. . ."

Yang gasped and scrambled to him. "Roddy!"

Weiss moved over for a better view, and from what she could see, nothing was wrong.

"Yang?" Roderick rubbed his skull. "When'd you get here?"

She grabbed his left hand. "Is your arm okay?"

"Oh, didn't even notice." He fiddled with the torn compression sleeve. "The stinger must of grazed me."

' _He didn't notice?'_ Weiss thought. ' _What kind of dolt is he?'_

Ruby scooted closer. "Roderick, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He frowned and picked at the torn fabric. "Good thing I have a spare."

Weiss glared at his stupidity. " _All he cares about is that stupid sleeve?'_

"Are you sure?" Yang tested his hand. "I mean it's your arm."

He sighed. "Once again, yes. It's fine even if it's my arm."

Weiss lost it.

"Enough with his arm, already!" She marched over and flaunted her arms. "Left arm, right arm, his Aura protected him, so he should be fine either way!"

The strength evaporated from Yang's body.

"Weiss," Ruby's silver eyes lost their sheen, "you don't understand. Roderick's arm is. . . Well, it isn't normal."

The heiress lifted an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

The answer came at the sound of material tearing apart.

Roderick tossed the sleeve and stuffed his glove in a pocket. "It means they can overreact whenever anything happens to it."

Weiss gaped at the black metal limb from his elbow down.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" He raised his arm. The thin channels running along the surface and branching to each fingertip came into full view. "Never seen a prosthetic before?"

She touched her precious multi-action dust rapier, Myrtenaster, and choked on a lump.

After years of honing her abilities with the weapon and studying it inside and out, she understood exactly how that prosthetic functioned, and it sickened her to know it was a bodily replica similar to that of Myrtenaster itself.

* * *

Once Stiofan returned Jaune into Pyrrha's nursing hands, he introduced himself to everyone, giving Blake a mini heart attack.

On the day of the train heist, she kicked him off an elevated train and wished him a safe landing. Since that came true, she pushed her luck and wished hard for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Stiofan's teal gaze glossed over her, lingering longer compared to everyone else, and his eyes widened.

The hairs on the back of Blake's neck stood on ends, a similar effect that happened whenever a dog decided to chase after her. She stepped back. Her outer facade cracked. He was going to expose her, ending any hope for a new future before it could get started. Her instincts told her to run and find someplace where no one could find her.

However, he turned away, guilty like he was caught for staring too long, and her fears morphed into bewilderment.

A moment later, the four others came back with everyone's attention locked on the prosthetic arm.

Pyrrha gasped. "Roderick, did something happen to your arm?!"

"Don't worry about it." He pointed at the Nevermore circling the sky. "Let's worry about that first."

Nobody asked any questions, but Pyrrha sent him a stern look saying they would be talking about it later.

"Ooh!

In a flash, Nora appeared next to Roderick, ogling his arm as if it were the hottest toy on the market.

"Nora!"

She giggled and backed away. "Sorry, Ren."

"I'm sorry about that," Ren said. "She can be. . . enthusiastic most of the time."

Roderick chuckled at the bubbly girl bouncing on her toes. "No worries, man."

"Enough dilly-dallying." Weiss gestured at the chess pieces. "The objective is right in front of us."

"She's right." Ruby shared a smile with her partner. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting those things."

"Run and live," Jaune said. "I can deal with that."

Cooper smirked. "I agree with the smart one here."

The last three pairs wasted no more time and grabbed their pieces; Ruby took the white knight, Jaune got the white rook, and Roderick picked up the white king.

A screech came from above and the ice holding the Death Stalker crumbled. Then much to Roderick and Stiofan's grief, the Karkadann they thought they lost barrelled through the forest, trampling trees as if they were twigs.

Ren prepared to run. "About time we left."

As everyone dashed to the cliffs, Ruby hopped on a rock and waved at them to hurry before heading down the summit herself.

Yang paused for a moment and watched her with a proud smile.

Blake stopped next to her partner. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," she said and kept running.

Roderick matched her stride. "That little girl's growing up, isn't she?"

Yang exhaled. "Yeah."

"And to think she did it without milk."

She stumbled and threw her head back into laughter.

Everyone hightailed it into a field of ruins shy off the cliffs, and the only way through was to cross a large bridge passing over a chasm between them and the end of the exam.

Overhead, the Nevermore swooped in and perched itself on a tower beside said bridge.

Everyone broke into two person teams, each of them taking cover behind several pillars. The bird unleashed a deafening screech, daring any of them to try and get by.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Roderick said to his partner.

Stiofan shook his head. "Apologies, I do not."

The Karkadann bulldozed through the woods with the Death Stalker trailing in its wake.

They all bolted out of cover.

"Nora," Ren said, "distract it!"

The bird rained a volley of feathers at Cooper and Nora. The raccoon lurched behind a stone block, but the bubbly girl hurdled over the feathers and fired her grenade launcher, bombarding it with pink explosive Dust.

It squawked and circled away.

The happy-go-lucky girl didn't see the rhino-like Grimm aiming to run her over. Alexander slid into its path and blasted a sharp shockwave at its leg, face planting it into the dirt.

Weiss pulled Nora away with her glyphs as the Death Stalker marched past the Karkadann to chase those who made it to the bridge, but the Nevermore smashed it apart in one fell swoop, separating the students on different sides.

"Roderick," Stiofan took a stance with his spears, "let's handle this."

Alexander and Cooper pulled up next to them.

"You guys down to kill that thing, too?" Roderick said and drew Rex.

Cooper shrugged. "I'd rather run for the hills, but Xander over here, has other plans."

Alexander transformed his backpack into a bronze shield with messy red paint sprayed across its surface **.** He smacked the center of his forehead. The metal plates of the beanie unfurled around his head with wide slits exposing his mouth and eyes. He grasped a handle on the under side of the shield and unsheathed a single edged sword, swelling thicker towards the tip like an axe while a gun barrel was fixed to the backside.

They stared, jaws agape.

"I don't know what to tell you, mate," the Faunus said. "Either that was very impressive or rather excessive."

The Karkadann scurried to its feet, shifting its many eyes between them before charging.

"Scramble!" Roderick bolted and pelted it with bullets, but they were rubber against its thick hide. "Not working, guys!"

After a quick succession of leaps, Stiofan reached the top of a ruin and jumped, landing on the rhino's back. The blade of the yellow spear veered off the bone plated armour, so he changed plans and fired a bolt of lighting at its head.

It squealed and tossed Stiofan.

Cooper caught him and set him on his feet. "Got'cha, mate!"

Stiofan steadied himself. "Gratitude."

The Faunus shot a red arrow that exploded beneath the Grimm. It's unprotected belly was set ablaze, and it scampered like a bull at a rodeo. Alexander rushed past Roderick, gouged a line straight to its charred belly, and squeezed the trigger, shooting a buckshot into the wound.

The rhino shrieked and flung him next to Roderick.

Alexander got up as if nothing happened and pointed his sword at the heavy gash. "Go for the underbelly."

A light bulb flickered to life in Roderick's head where the pieces to the puzzle shuffled themselves in place. "Stiofan, does that red spear use Dust, too?"

"Indeed." He showed the fire crystal at the center of the diamond shaped base below the blade. "Did you have something in mind?"

He smirked and huddled everyone together, and judging by their conflicted expressions, the plan wasn't the best.

Once the Karkadann recovered, it charged them with its car-sized horn. They dove to safety while the rhino collided and topped a stone structure on top of itself in a mountain of rubble.

A glimmer of hope spread across Cooper's face. "Did it die?"

The rubble exploded, and his hopes kicked the can.

"Oh, bollocks."

"Cooper, buy us time," Roderick said. "Slow it down if you can."

"Aye." The Faunus saluted and ran to high ground on the top of another ruin. "Oi!"

The rhino glared at him.

"Yeah you, you ugly, good for nothing, absolutely disgusting, poor excuse for meat!"

Whether it understood it or not, he definitely set the thing off.

Cooper hit the white switch on the arrow magazine and sprinkled regular broadheads at its armoured face. The Karkadann charged. He leaped at the last second and dashed for cover, but it skidded before impact, spun, and snorted mockingly at him. The raccoon groaned, adjusted the draw weight of his bow from medium to high, and stood his ground. His arm groaned as he nocked the arrow, gave the bowstring a laboured yank, and released.

The broadhead punched deep into Karkadann's thick leg and stuck out the otherside, dropping the rhino on its chin.

"Anytime now, fellas!"

Roderick dug his feet and whipped his blade around the Karkadann's horn while Stiofan grabbed a hold of his partner in place.

"Big guy," Roderick wrapped the cord around his arm and tugged with all his might, "do your thing and blast it!"

The Karkadann bobbed for freedom, but Alexander darted beneath its jaw, banging it with a shockwave that stunned it.

The mechanisms in Roderick's arm whirred, and he pulled the rhino down, belly exposed. "Finish it, Stiofan!"

Stiofan brandished only the red spear and rocketed, driving it into the Karkadann's charred underside. A wave of fire released from the tip and scorched its insides. In a single spot, steam emitted from its black fur, heating to a molten orange. It slowly glowed brighter with each passing second, swelling until it was the size of a tumour.

The Karkadann convulsed and did everything to escape. Stiofan did not yield. He tightened his grip and spewed more flame. The pressure hit its peak and erupted from its belly in a pillar of fire, engulfing the sky and bathing the vicinity in a blaze of red hot rain.

Roderick scurried behind Alexander and his shield while Cooper hid beneath the ruins.

The downpour was short-lived after Stiofan ended the inferno. He freed his weapon, flicking off whatever ash and muck clung to it.

Roderick and Alexander joined him, the former staring awestruck.

"That's crazy, man." He eyed the crystal on the spear. "Just how good is your Dust?"

Stiofan smiled and wiped the blood from his shoulder. "I have a very good supplier."

"We bloody did it, you buggers!" Cooper jumped between Roderick and Stiofan, arms draped around their shoulders. "That plan worked marvelously, eh?"

Alexander's helmet changed back to reveal his bored yet approving expression.

Cooper paused, took a sniff, and looked at the Karkadann. "I must be famished to be thinking this, but does that smell pretty good to you or is it just me?"

That earned him a couple of chuckles and a snort.

"Ren!"

The four whirled to see a flash of green fly into a wall. They rushed over, spotting three of the other examinees trapped between a bottomless chasm and the Death Stalker on the last legs of the demolished bridge.

Jaune pointed at the Death Stalker's tail. "Pyrrha!"

"Done!"

She hurled her shield clean through the space between the stinger and the tail, bounced it off a pillar, and boomeranged it back to her.

The weight of the stinger alone plunged into the scorpion's own bone armour.

Jaune turned to the bubbly girl with them. "Nora, nail it!"

Nora, wielding the warhammer form of her grenade launcher, nodded at Pyrrha and jumped high. "Heads up!"

Pyrrha caught on and positioned the shield above her, giving Nora a platform to land on. She sprung with all her might **,** and the bubbly girl, hammer pressed flush against the shield, sat on the shaft and fired an explosive round, launching her to the sky.

Her laughter faded and grew louder as she came hurtling back to smash the stinger straight in like a nail.

The power behind the swing folded what remained of the bridge.

Jaune and Pyrrha were catapulted back to land over the Death Stalker's freefalling corpse while Nora threw herself after them.

Roderick ran over with the others trailing behind. "Hey, you guys okay?"

Pyrrha glanced at her comrades and shrugged. "I believe we are."

"Uh, everyone." Jaune pointed across the chasm. "You gotta see this."

A squawk drew everyone's attention to the Nevermore sailing through the sky.

Deeper in the ruins, on the other side of the bridge, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang fought the bird.

The blonde stood at the top of a pillar, firing at it with her shot gauntlets. The Nevermore dove in, beak wide. She leaped into its mouth, muscled it to stay open, and unloaded rounds down its throat.

The bird lost control, veering straight for the cliff face, but she jumped ship before it headbutted the rock.

Weiss glided to the dazed Nevermore in no time, pinned its tail with an ice block, and returned to the other girls positioned far away in the ruins.

The bird screeched and flailed its bus sized wings, failing to escape.

Blake threw her weapon, stretching the ribbon across two pillars. Yang caught it, and they cocked it taut. Ruby loaded herself onto the ribbon with her scythe, riding it as far back as it could go. Weiss held her steady with a glyph, adjusted the trajectory, and fired the giant slingshot.

Ruby soared through the air, blasting bullets behind her for extra speed. She landed on the cliff wall, scythe hooked around the bird's thick throat. Weiss adhered her partner's feet in place with a line of glyphs that traveled up the wall. Combined with her Semblance, the young girl bullet boosted herself and sprinted at a blinding speed. She screamed and dragged the bird all the way to the top, feeding the chasm below a shower of rocks.

The Nevermore got stuck on the cliff's edge. Ruby didn't stop. Her momentum carried her further, and after one final shot, she surged skyward, slicing clean through and severing the head from its lifeless body.

While everyone gazed in awe, Cooper cleared his throat.

"Um, that was marvellous and all," he pointed at the bright red cloak and rose petals fluttering at the top of the cliff, "but does anyone have a clue on how we're supposed to get up there ourselves?"

An awkward silence fell over them, and every pair of eyes exchanged glances, praying someone had an idea.

* * *

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

Roderick stood beside the other first years in the amphitheater, watching the minutes go by as four students at a time were listed off as a new team by Ozpin. He powered through it, but the heat and cramped spaces did little to help.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark," Ozpin said. Their pictures and initials appeared on the monitors like everyone else before them and shuffled to spell a team name. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you'll work together as Team CRDL (cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester."

After a round of applause, the next group came on stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you'll be working together as Team JNPR (juniper)."

Nora giggled and embraced Ren. He was surprised at first but returned the joy nonetheless.

"Lead by. . . Jaune Arc!"

Jaune gawked like he was slapped by a fish.

Ozpin wore the faintest of smiles. "Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha jabbed her partner's arm, and whether it was from being in shock or if she used a bit too much power, Jaune dropped flat on his bottom. A brief wave of laughter erupted from the crowd, much to their embarrassment.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long."

"Welp," Yang winked at Roderick, "wish us luck."

She followed the three other girls on stage and stood before Ozpin.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you'll work together as Team RWBY (ruby). Led by. . . Ruby Rose."

Yang trapped her sister in that anti-breathing bear hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Roderick clapped his hands for the hundredth time this evening, also proud for the little girl. He couldn't say the same for Weiss, though. She stared baffled at her new leader, clearly not favouring the Headmaster's decision.

"It's our turn." Cooper nudged him with an elbow. "Dibs on team leader."

Roderick snorted. "As if."

"And finally. . . Roderick Hill, Tannum Oakwood, Stiofan Ua Binn, and Leon Alexander Gates."

They stared at Alexander with raised eyebrows. He didn't spare them a glance and climbed the steps leading to the stage.

"The four of you retrieved the white king pieces. From this day forward, you'll be working together as Team RTLS (rutilus)."

What the heck did 'rutilus' mean?

Cooper chuckled to himself. "How fitting."

"Led by. . . Roderick Hill."

Roderick's jaw hit the floor.

Him. Team leader? It's not like he didn't want it, as a matter of fact, this was actually a goal he aimed for since he started the path of becoming a Huntsman. But why him? He was just Roderick.

Stiofan smiled and nodded. "I look forward to being under your command, Roderick."

Cooper patted him on the shoulder. "Way to go, mate!"

Down in the sea of people, Ruby and Yang stuck out like weirdos cheering in unrestrained glee. Pyrrha was beside them with a hand over her chest, mouthing the words 'you earned it.'

Roderick touched his necklace and grinned from ear to ear, stopping the tears short and possibly embarrassing himself in front of the whole student body.

"Looks like things are shaping up to definitely be an. . . interesting year," Ozpin said.

Yeah, it sure is.


	8. V1: Unlikely Truce

**Stiofan Ua Binn**

* * *

Stiofan's patience wore thin.

The Professor, a white haired, large bellied man in a double breasted burgundy suit, started class with a speech on the true meanings of becoming a Huntsman/Huntress.

That was half an hour ago.

The speech was long, tireless, and irrelevant. What was the egotistical middle aged man trying to achieve? He spoke of past glory and success in his youth. They were here to learn and understand the creatures plaguing their world—not listen to a boastful preach of tales long past.

If that wasn't narcissistic enough, a solid gold bust of himself stood tall beside his desk.

An hour later, Stiofan's eyelids grew heavy, and the once coherent words leaving the professor's mouth sounded eerily similar to ' _blah, blah, blah.'_

The spacious room had little distraction to offer respite, save for the illustrations of Grimm species lining the whiteboards and their recreated taxidermy heads. The preservation of Grimm remains was an impossible task due to how quickly they decomposed shortly after death, so false trophies were a common sight among those who collected them.

A locked metal box sat in the corner of the room, the most attractive thing here so far. It's existence and size to possibly fit a quarter of the class sparked enough curiosity for him to maintain consciousness.

Stiofan envied Alexander and Cooper attending Dust Studies at the moment, sparing them from this oral punishment.

Sadly enough, the day was still far from over.

The boredom didn't fare so well for Roderick either. Every few seconds his head lowered and snapped, repeating the process in clockwork. At one point, he fell too far and headbutted the desk, nearly catapulting himself out his seat.

In the row below them, Ruby's poor attention span caused a silent ruckus. The young lady could have at least been subtle while creating an activity to entertain herself, something the professor should have noticed if he'd been engrossed in the actual lecture.

To her right, Lady Weiss kept stride and recorded the professor's words (as expected). The same could not be said for Yang in the next seat over, staring into space and twirling a strand of hair.

For the last member, Stiofan steeled his gaze on the threat reading a novel.

Ever since that day on the train, her and that masked Faunus of Red have been a thorn in his side.

As a future member of the SDC First Guard, he should have reclaimed his honour and finished her there in the Emerald Forest. However, he was not prepared for her sudden appearance, and the circumstances of the moment caused a flicker of hesitation to dwell within him.

Stofan sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks.

Perhaps, it was a good thing he stayed his blade. The cons of assaulting another student would have been disastrous, and besides, a conversation with her was something he's been looking forward to for a while now.

A noise shifted within the metal box. He stared longer. Nothing happened. He dismissed it as his tiresome mind playing tricks on him.

Professor Port raised his voice, stirring Ruby awake and placing pen to paper.

Stiofan assumed she was to mimic Lady Weiss, but her concealed snickers made him suspicious. She lifted the sheet, and he snorted at the crude doodle of the professor labeled as _Professor Poop._

To further the jest, she imitated flatulence with her lips.

Roderick slapped his mouth, Yang ducked her head and pounded the desk, and the bow haired intruder shook as she buried her face deeper in the novel. Only the heiress had a distasteful glare fixed towards the young leader.

As the professor continued about the qualities of being a true Huntsman/Huntress, Ruby's playfulness left Stiofan astonished. She balanced a pencil on her finger with a book and apple on top, fell asleep, and reawakened a few seconds later to pry the inside of her nostrils with her little finger.

Lady Weiss shook, and her naturally pale complexion spiked blood red, a sight he's grown accustomed to in their youth.

Roderick gulped and tensed in his seat. "Does Weiss always get this mad?"

Stiofan nodded and gestured to the spectacle below. "Has Ruby always been this. . . unmannered?"

He shook his head. "I think it's gotten worse."

Finally finished with his tale, Professor Port addressed the class. "So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Lady Weiss' hand rocketed up. "I do, sir!"

"Well, then," the professor turned towards the box, "let's find out."

The cage rattled, and an animalistic grunt resonated from inside.

Stiofan blinked. It couldn't be. . .

Lady Weiss left and returned minutes later in her battle gear.

Yang pumped her fist while her partner cheered and waved around a small flag labeled _RWBY_.

"Yeah." Ruby tossed both hands in the air with the utmost enthusiasm. "Represent Team RWBY!"

"Ruby," Lady Weiss spat venom, "I'm trying to focus."

The young girl shrunk in her seat. "Oh, sorry."

"Alright." Professor Port raised his hybrid battle axe and blunderbuss weapon. "Let the match, begin!"

A single chop shattered the lock, and a small Boarbatusk stormed from the cage.

Stiofan jumped halfway out of his chair.

Was such a thing permitted? To think a professor of all people would not only bring but allow a Grimm to run rampant on academy grounds was absurd, and considering how swiftly Grimm lose their will to live in captivity, what lengths did Port even go to to capture that Boarbatusk? 

Roderick grasped Stiofan's arm. "It's alright, man. This shouldn't be too hard for her."

Stiofan clenched his jaw and returned to his seat, knowing full well how Lady Weiss would react if he interfered.

"Yes, you are correct. I should place my trust in the abilities of a future Huntress."

The leader looked back at the stage, and his golden eyes widened. "What the heck?"

Stiofan tensed at how the Boarbatusk focused its undivided attention on him rather than Lady Weiss, a bewilderment everyone shared.

The Creatures of Grimm were known to be heavily attracted towards negative emotions. Stiofan was unsatisfied over the entirety of the class, yet that couldn't have been enough to bring forth the Boarbatusk's wrath upon him, could it?

Soon after, the bone armoured boar snorted and charged at Lady Weiss, but she rolled away, grazing its armour with Myrtenaster.

"Haha!" Port said. "Weren't expecting that were you?"

Ruby cheered. "Hang in there, Weiss!"

She accelerated and thrusted. Her attack deflected off its armour, causing the rapier to entangle in its curly tusks.

"Show him who's boss!"

Lady Weiss' attention flickered to her partner, an opening that gave the Grimm a chance to toss both her and the weapon across the room.

Stiofan balled his fists.

Port's haughty laugh bellowed across the classroom. "Oh, what will you do now without your weapon?"

Roderick leaned over his desk. "Ruby, I think you should stop."

Her brow furrowed. "Stop what?"

"You're distracting her."

Ruby scoffed and waved a hand. "She's doing fine."

Lady Weiss waited at the last second to evade and fooled the charging boar to ram into a wall. She retrieved her weapon and readied her stance.

"Weiss, go for its belly!" Ruby said. "It has no armour underneath."

Lady Weiss snapped. "Stop telling me what to do!"

The Boarbatusk rolled towards her at high-speed. She activated a solid glyph for it to crash into, flipped onto another glyph behind her, and propelled forward, thrusting the tip of her blade through the Grimm's underbelly.

Port clapped in an enthusiastic manner. "Bravo, bravo! It appears we do indeed have a true Huntress in training." He checked the clock, and his wondrous mustache curved downward. "I am afraid this is all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. Class dismissed."

Stiofan released the breath he held. For him, it was enough to know Lady Weiss escaped unharmed, yet with a performance like that, the same could not be said for her pride.

Lady Weiss stormed to the door, stopping at the threshold for a moment to direct all her animosity in one single downpour towards the young leader.

Whether it affected Ruby or not, she wasted little time chasing after her.

The moment she was not appointed team leader, Lady Weiss would be bitter to the tongue, and to make matters worse, the title she sought for was given to an immature lady two years their junior.

It was only a matter of time before they clashed.

"Should we say something to them?" Roderick said. "To be honest, I think someone's gonna get hurt."

Stiofan inhaled a mind clearing breath of air. "Upon entering the unknown, tread warily for what lies ahead lest must you walk upon a nettle of thistles and thorns."

"You know, a simple 'no' would do."

"Indeed," he said and peered at the disguised White Fang agent.

If only it were that simple.

After classes were over, Stiofan waited outside the lecture hall for a distinguishable black bow to pass the doors, and when it did, he intercepted its path.

"Greetings, Faunus of Black."

The hidden Faunus froze and trained her sharp gaze on him. "Is there something you need?"

Despite the offer, he doubted she'd help him with anything.

"There is no need to be tense; I'm here to talk is all. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin my image if I hurt a pretty lady such as yourself."

She crossed her arms and settled a laser-like glare at the center of his forehead. "If there is something you want, just say it already."

"Let's speak there." He chuckled and pointed to a quiet spot by the colonnades outside the courtyard. "Be best if no one overheard us, now would it?"

The Faunus set upon him a calculated stare, searching possibly for trickery. The paranoia was understandable considering how their first encounter occurred.

A moment passed, and she agreed to accompany him on the silent venture.

Stiofan leaned against a column and examined her body. A clever move on her part. Disguising herself to appear human would draw suspicion away from her as being a Faunus in general.

"What are you staring at?" she said and shot daggers at him. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"Apologies, I am both equally perplexed and curious." Stiofan cupped his chin. "May I ask where your Faunus trait is?"

The Faunus clenched her teeth.

A sensitive subject. He felt rather rude for asking.

"Why are you here, Faunus of Black?"

"Don't call me that! I have a name, and it's Blake. And aren't you an apprentice of the First Guard?" She pointed to the distance. "You should be back in Atlas protecting whatever it is you protect."

"I'm here," he sighed and closed his eyes, "because I failed to protect a certain train about a year ago."

She flinched. "But why here and not at Atlas?"

Stiofan detested Atlas Academy's military lifestyle subjugated upon the students. The pressure that academy inflicted on them towards joining the Atlesian Military was appalling. Huntsmen and Huntresses were supposed to be free from allegiance, given the opportunity to choose for themselves—a core aspect Atlas has forgotten over the years.

"I preferred a change in scenery," he said and absorbed the nature surrounding them. "I hear Vale is beautiful this time of year."

The knuckles of the Faunus squeezed white. "Are you just going to joke around? Cause if you are, then I'm leav—"

"Is the Faunus of Red here as well?" Stiofan dropped his light tone.

She tensed, lips pressed into a thin line. "After we completed our mission. . . I left him and the White Fang behind."

Stiofan raised his brow. "Pray tell, what the reason was?"

The Faunus of Black folded an arm across her body to hold the other. "I'm trying to give myself a chance at a new life. To do better for the world."

"Is that all?"

"Excuse me?"

He stepped closer. "Is that why you saved my life?"

She stepped back. "I-I was just doing what I believed was right."

Stiofan fought the laughter threatening to escape. Who knew this lady could be such a wonder.

The Faunus of Black flared. "What's so funny?!"

"My apologies," he said and calmed himself. "It wasn't your ideal I found amusing. Just the irony itself."

Her head tilted.

"It's the right thing to do, you say?" Stiofan locked her in his sights and discarded his friendliness. "Let me remind you of something, Faunus of Black. You left your partner and those terrorists behind, all for an opportunity at Beacon. Now you, a supposed ex-White Fang agent, are sharing a dormitory room with the current Schnee Heiress herself. Does any of this still sound _right_ to you?"

The Faunus stiffened and her breath wavered. "It's not what it seems, Stiofan. I'm not associated with them anymore, and I promise you, I will not hurt Weiss no matter what."

"Listen close." He scraped his voice to a fine edge. "If I learn you're still in contact with the White Fang, seeking ill intent to any here at Beacon especially towards Lady Weiss, then I vow you will fall by the ends of my blades."

Fear glossed in her amber eyes before they steeled firm. "Believe me. I have no such intention. You have my word."

Stiofan passed her without a single glance. "Pray you can keep it that way."

* * *

The next day, Stiofan kept his interests to a minimum towards Professor Goodwitch's explanation on Combat Class rules.

Similar to tournament based regulations, combatant's Aura levels were monitored and gauged, and those whose fell into the red zone were considered unable to continue, automatically forfeiting the match.

What was more interesting was the closely seated proximities between Lady Weiss and Ruby. If he had not witnessed them being at odds yesterday, he would have believed they were friends.

Equally bemused, the others stole glances every now and then, and it summoned the unspoken question: how exactly did the young leader quell the heiress' rage?

"Now that we have all that out of the way," Professor Goodwitch said and tapped at the large scroll cradled in her arm, "I believe a demonstration should be made to clear any confusion."

Several murmurs rang through the class.

"Alright, do we have any volunteers?"

Stiofan raised a hand.

The chance to free himself from boredom and test his skill against another kindled a flame within. Although, it would be dishonest to say his intentions were solely for entertainment purposes.

Professor Goodwitch nodded. "Is there anyone who would like to be Mister Ua Binn's opponent?"

Not one person moved.

She sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Very well, I'll begin the randomization process."

Two projectors behind the arena activated.

Several names and faces shuffled, melding into one indistinguishable blur until slowing and selecting the next combatant.

"Your opponent will be Dove Bronzewing," Professor Goodwitch said. "You two have five minutes to be dressed in the armoury and then return here."

Roderick punched Stiofan's arm. "Good luck, man."

"Aye, mate. Wipe the floor with that scrub, Stephen," said Cooper.

Stiofan ignored the mispronunciation of his name, offered gratitude, and prepared for battle.

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

* * *

"How do you think Stiofan will do against Dove?" Jaune said to no one in particular.

Pyrrha knew at first glance, from one warrior to another, Stiofan was no pushover.

"I believe he will do fine," she said.

His eyebrows lifted. "Gee, you really think so?"

Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms. "Stiofan won't have any trouble whatsoever against someone like him."

Several heads turned towards her.

Ruby's lips pursed. "What makes you say that?"

Surprise pinched Weiss. "Don't any of you know?"

Blake's bow twitched. If there was any information she could use against him, she'd need all she could get.

"Know what?" said the hidden Faunus.

"Yeah, Weiss. What's up?" said Yang.

Roderick and Cooper leaned closer to the heiress.

Weiss sighed and touched her forehead to halt a growing headache in its tracks. "Like Pyrrha here, Stiofan is also a renowned fighter, but he's not on par with her popularity. He's mainly known back home for winning the Atlas Fest Tournament a couple years ago."

The news took them all by surprise.

To hear Stiofan was a fellow tournament winner earned Pyrrha's intrigue.

"How good is he?" said the redhead.

Weiss smirked at the two combatants entering the arena and prepared herself for the show.

"Just watch. . ."

* * *

**Stiofan Ua Binn**

* * *

' _Victory falls to those who control the battlefield.'_

Stiofan could never ever forget the ring of those words inside his ears even if he tried, courtesy of the many teachings his mentor etched into him.

Firstly, understand the opponent.

The most noteworthy characteristic about Dove had to be how his eyes were trapped in a permanent squint. The reason eluded Stiofan, and by assumption, it would be inhibited vision. Light plated armour protected his chest and shoulders, leaving his lower abdomen and sides defenseless, and like many other weapons, his sword was also a gun.

The stage itself was open and flat, nothing around to make use of, but that didn't mean it was entirely empty.

With Yellow Fury and Red Fury raised, Stiofan stepped forward, weight balanced on each foot.

Time to form a plan.

"Are both of you ready?" Professor Goodwitch said.

They nodded.

The buzzer sounded, and gunfire burst from Dove's blade.

Stiofan twirled Yellow Fury, deflecting the bullets. He charged the moment the gun clicked and returned a series of strikes, pressing Dove into the defensive.

How was his balance?

He swung the Red Fury low, tearing a scar into the floor as he flipped away.

Reflexes?

He hurtled forth Yellow Fury. He jerked late, and the tip bounced off his pauldron, staggering him.

Stiofan sprung, slamming the long spear down. Dove fell into a backwards roll shy of the impact launching rubble into the air. From the side, Stiofan slipped under a silver flash and countered with a spear jab to the ribs. As his Aura gauge dropped, Dove glowered and hastened his aggression. Stiofan parried, making good use of his weapon's advantageous length to keep him at bay.

Dove was no amateur. He combined each strike with a feint at every chance, and it could've been a serious threat were Stiofan to ever lower his guard.

A yellow glint caught Stiofan's eye. He retreated to it while defending from Dove's onslaught, and when Yellow Fury's shaft pressed underneath his boot, Stiofan locked blades, forcing Dove's sword to the floor, and lunged, kicking a gap between them.

Slow reflexes due to poor vision, decent balance, aggressive, and easily agitated.

His lips twitched as the plan formed and came to fruition. Time to reap the earnings.

"Is that really all you've to offer?" Stiofan said and opened his guard. "What child's play."

Dove growled and rushed forth.

Stiofan stabbed Red Fury into the ground at an angle. A look of confusion crossed Dove's face. Noise rose from the stands, echoing in a collective murmur.

' _Apologies,'_ Stiofan thought. At the last possible second, he generated a burst of Aura into the long spear and flashed a mist of flame. ' _Our battle has concluded.'_

Dove broke stride and covered his face.

Yellow Fury returned to Stiofan's grasp with a flick of his foot. He ripped Red Fury from the ground and thrusted the short spear at Dove's unprotected abdomen, forcing his innards to gag out.

Stiofan whirled and pressed a hidden switch on the shaft of Red Fury. The polearm collapsed to form a short sword. Flames roared from the blade as he swept it into the back of Dove's knee, lifting him into the air parallel to the ground. With Yellow Fury transformed into a short sword as well, Stiofan slammed the tip into Dove's abdomen, detonating a crackle of lightning swallowing him whole.

The ground gave way upon impact, cratering beneath his motionless body, and his Aura levels drained into the red.

"That's the match," Professor Goodwitch said and stepped in. "The winner is Stiofan Ua Binn."

Both projectors turned green with his photo caption as the victor.

"Well done, Mister Ua Binn. I'm glad to see you hold true to your title as an Atlesian Regional Tournament winner."

"Gratitude." Stiofan bowed his head. "Dove was an experienced opponent."

"Either way, I think you'd be a perfect candidate for this year's Vytal Festival Tournament."

"You humble me, Professor."

She smiled and faced the bleachers. "That is all we have for today. We will pick it up again tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Before Stiofan left for the locker room, he noted the number of slack jaws finding their way to the floor, and none was more pleasing than that of the Faunus of Black's.


	9. V1: Best Day Ever

**Leon Alexander Gates**

* * *

As he strolled across campus, Alexander searched for someplace quiet.

He passed by a nauseating amount of people hanging out and vomiting enough chatter to drown his ass, and the uniforms might as well be torture devices. Why would anyone wear them outside of class?

Whatever.

What mattered was where he could find a place, other than the dormitory, to be alone.

His stomach rumbled.

A vending machine by the training hall caught his eye. He went over and examined the plethora of snacks locked in behind the glass.

Off to the side, a camera flashed in his direction.

A brunette with rabbit ears spammed an itchy trigger finger at anyone who crossed her sights.

Toasty brown pants and a matching cropped jacket, a shirt and chaps as black as fudge, and spaulders, vambraces, and a belt that glistened like caramel, coated her like a walking dessert.

With the camera glued to her face, the photographer slid sideways for a better angle at a group of people chatting by the dining hall. A flight of stairs crept on her. Alexander intercepted. She bumped into his chest and spun, snapping the camera and setting his pupils ablaze.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said with an accent similar yet different to Cooper's. "I didn't mean to do that."

After blinking a few times to clear the vanilla veil from his vision, a pair of elongated ears greeted him.

"Are you okay?" she said and stared up in concern.

He nodded and glanced at the camera.

"You wanna look?" She pressed a few buttons and showed him the screen. "I'm just practicing my photography. It's harmless, really."

The image was of him standing next to the vending machine, but the main focus was on his backpack shield-sword combo, Tereo and Tharros, which made him no better than the other blobs in the background.

Since it was a bad shot, he let it go.

The photographer glanced to the side and pursed her lips. "Um, you're awfully quiet."

Alexander grunted and returned to the vendor.

"Okay. . . Well, it was nice meeting you, I guess." She tucked the camera into a box on her back. "I have a friend waiting for me, so I'm gonna go."

"Velvet!" A woman with a beret, sunglasses, a bandolier slung over her shoulder, and the most stylized coffee coloured fashion ever, waved in their direction. "We're going to miss the sale!"

"Oh, perfect timing. Bye." She took a few steps and screeched to a halt. "By the way, if you're hungry, try the muffins out in the dining hall. They should be giving them out free at this time."

Alexander blinked and watched her leave before facing the building in question.

Muffins, huh.

The moment he entered the dining hall, the aromatic fists of freshly baked goods and fried foods hit him hard, and once it was his turn in line to order, he was kicked in the nuts by bad luck.

"Sorry, kid," said the woman behind the counter. "We're pretty much all out of muffins except for these." She reached over to the rack behind her and slid him a muffin covered in plastic wrap. "Hope you like bran."

Alexander sighed.

Bran muffin in hand, he continued on his stroll, grimacing as each bite scraped his tongue like cardboard. Why couldn't it be chocolate instead?

When he passed by the courtyard, a familiar face popped up.

It was Jaune Arc.

Like an idiot, the knock-off knight stood in front of the Beacon Statue, muttering to himself while looking to his scroll.

Alexander went to check on him, but someone from the initiation ceremony beat him to it; tall guy, burnt orange hair, heavy plated armour, and a cocky ass grin begging to get clocked.

The leader of Team CRDL: Cardin Winchester.

"What'cha looking at, Jauney Boy?" said Cardin. He swiped the scroll and held it over Jaune. "Think you can reach it?"

"Give it back, Cardin!" Jaune growled and hopped. "I'm lost. I need the map."

Cardin chuckled and purposely raised it higher whenever Jaune nearly got it.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He slung an arm over his shoulder. "If you stick with me, I'll give you the grand tour. I got this place memorized."

Jaune squirmed to no avail.

"So, what do you say, Jauney—"

Alexander hurled his muffin and bounced it off the side of Cardin's head.

Several onlookers gasped. Nobody moved a muscle, and the tension in the air went so taught, it could slice a cake in half.

Cardin's feral gaze scanned the area. "Who threw that?!"

Alexander stepped up, and the leader of Team CRDL stiffened.

Typical. If all it takes for a jerk like him to wimp out when someone bigger and badder shows up, then this shouldn't take long.

Alexander got closer and pressed a razor sharp glare against his throat.

"W-what's your problem?" Cardin shuffled back slightly, but he rooted his feet and tried to hold his ground. "Got any idea who you're messing with?"

"A coward on two legs." Alexander held out his hand. "Now give me the scroll before I make you just a coward."

He gritted his teeth and slapped the scroll into his palm. "Relax. I was just playing. Right, Jauney Boy?"

"Uh, y-yeah," said Jaune. "No problems here."

"See? And since I got other things to do," Cardin smirked and retreated, "see you later, buddy."

Alexander returned the scroll to its rightful owner.

"Thanks." Jaune awkwardly scratched his cheek. "You didn't have to do that for me, you know."

"Where you going, Arc?" he said.

His head tilted. "Huh?"

"You said you were lost."

"Oh, right. Just wanted to try out the training hall." Jaune flexed his arms. "Gotta stay sharp and stuff, you know?"

Alexander pointed the way he came. "Follow that path and you should run into it, and if you get lost again, let the tower guide you."

Jaune broke out a toothy grin and ran off. "Gee, thanks. I owe you one."

A notification beeped Alexander's scroll: it was a message from Roderick.

_Hey, man, you free?_

_Me and the team are gonna spar for a bit after we're done in the library._

_Was wondering if you wanted to come with?_

The amphitheater doors suddenly flew open, and Goodwitch stomped out. From behind her glasses, that spotlight of a glare searched the courtyard, head shifting side to side until it latched onto Alexander.

Crap.

"Hold it right there, Mister Gates," said Goodwitch. She craved a straight line towards him. "I just want to have a word with you."

Just a word, huh? If anything, it looked like she was ready to pick a fight.

"I saw something quite interesting from my office hardly a second ago." She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms. "You wouldn't happen to know of any big, scary men who wear beanies and throw muffins at people now, do you?"

A glass pane of realization shattered, and Alexander sighed.

"You have some serious explaining to do, and I know the perfect place to do it." Goodwitch adjusted her glasses. "Detention."

* * *

In the Plants Science room of the lecture hall, Alexander served time.

"Mister Gates," Goodwitch said and gestured to a tiny, orange haired woman in a lab coat and jeans beside her, "this is Professor Peach. You will be assisting her today and tomorrow."

Peach beamed and waved. "It's nice to meet you!"

"While you're with her," said Goodwitch, "I expect full cooperation and productivity out of you. Is that understood?"

Alexander nodded.

"Relax, Glynda," Peach said. "You're gonna scare the poor boy."

She frowned. "What did I say about formality?"

"Pfft. You and all the other professors are too uptight. Now shoo," she pushed her towards the main door, "I can handle this from here."

The combat professor could barely utter a word before she was ushered out the room.

"Alright." Peach huffed and clapped her hands clean. "So, you're Leon, right?"

"Alexander."

She tossed her lab coat and did up her hair into a bun, exposing surprisingly muscular arms and tan lines underneath the sleeves of her red shirt which was an odd sight.

Tans were commonplace in Vacuo, but in Vale, almost everyone he came across looked as if they haven't been outside in months. However, it was nothing compared to Atlesians like Stiofan and Weiss; they were basically ghosts.

"Okay, then, Alexander, let me ask you a question." Peach smirked and crossed her arms. "How much do you like dirt?"

Several minutes later, Alexander was in the Beacon gardens, dumping soil into a box.

"Welcome to my pride and joy." Peach picked a berry off a branch and tossed it in her mouth. "The garden is where we, the Plant Science professors, do most of our studies and experiments on medicinal and toxic herbs. We even provide the dining hall staff with fresh ingredients during harvest, and since we had the garden renovated and expanded over the break, you can expect more food from us. We even have a chicken coop now."

To think of all the things Alexander could be doing right now, it had to be this. He left that flower shop of a home to become a Huntsman, yet here he was, still taking care of flowers again.

How ironic.

"It sure is great to have an extra hand." Peach stretched her muscles and moaned. "These brand new beds were built just before the semester started, so I barely had a chance to fill them. But with your help, it should be done in no time."

Alexander paused mid-pour. "There's nobody else?"

"So," she laughed a bit, "you can talk."

He huffed.

"I'm only teasing you." Peach grabbed a shovel and spread the soil around the bed. "The other professors are kinda too old to do this sort of thing anymore, leaving yours truly to do most of the heavy lifting." She smirked and flexed her arms. "It's tough, but at least it keeps me in shape."

Tending the garden by herself and combining it with her duties as a professor must've been backbreaking.

No problem. Things like that were easy to solve.

"Don't worry, though," said Peach. "This part here, from the lecture hall to the library, is reserved for the professors. The rest of it is public use. The gardeners take care of that."

"Are students allowed to tend the garden?" said Alexander.

She blinked. "Only with a Plant Science professor's permission. Why?"

"If you don't mind." He went to the pool of forget-me-nots and picked one out. "I'll be sticking around."

A club of shock bumped her skull, and the gears grinding inside her skull could probably be heard from the top of Beacon Tower.

"Alexander, you might be a bit weird," Peach nodded in approval and wiped a stray tear, "but you're actually a pretty nice guy, aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes.

After they finished filling the bed, behind some shrubs, a certain accent latched his ear, and Alexander groaned at his teammates sauntering into view from the walkway.

Great.

"Ugh," said Cooper, "you two seriously want to train now after all that studying? I'm exhausted."

"It would benefit us greatly," Stiofan said and clasped his hands behind him as he walked. "Not only will we be able to practice honing our skills, we may also learn more about each other's abilities. That is something to look forward to, my friend."

"Yeah," Roderick grinned and bounced on his toes, "and it's our first time training together, so aren't you excited? I only wish Alex was with us."

Cooper deflated, grumbling away his miseries until he spotted Alexander.

"Xander, mate," his eyes widened, "is that you?"

Roderick and Stiofan twisted, gawked, and they scrambled over.

"So, this is what you've been up, too," said Roderick.

Cooper laughed. "Didn't think you liked this sort of thing."

"Indeed." Stiofan examined a family of nightshades caged behind a metal mesh fence. "It's an endearing hobby."

Alexander grunted and got back to work.

Peach skipped towards them. "Hi, there. Are you Alexander's friends?"

"You bet." The leader grinned and bumped his chest. "We're Team RTLS."

"That's great!" Fireworks erupted in her eyes. "Then you wouldn't mind giving us a hand, would you?"

Cooper wrinkled his nose. "Seems like a bit much. . ."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," said Roderick. "What do you need us to do?"

"See those four, empty wooden rectangles—about waist high and big enough for a few people to fit in? Those are raised beds." The professor smiled. "We're gonna fill them up."

The team went slack jawed.

"My word," Stiofan said. "That will take quite a while."

"Wait, look." Roderick counted the beds. "There are four of those and four of us. If we each take one for ourselves, it shouldn't take long."

A devilish twinkle danced on Cooper's lips. "Say, why don't we make this a race while we're at it? Fifty lien to whoever wins. Yeah?"

Roderick and Stiofan looked at each other and shrugged.

"And what about you, Xander? Cooper grinned and held out his hand. "Deal?"

Alexander met their expectant eyes, sighed, and clasped his partner's forearm. "Deal."

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" The archer whooped and grabbed a shovel. "Let's get to work!"

After Peach gave a short and quick explanation of what to do and how to do, they each took their positions next to the four empty beds and held up a bag of soil for dear life.

"Make sure none of you forget to mix the soil with the compost or else I'll get really mad. Oh, and remember to do your best!" Peach said and raised her fingers. "Three. . . two. . . one, begin!"

His teammates tilted their bags, flooding the beds in rich black nutrients.

Alexander scoffed. What dumbasses.

He chucked the bag in, ripped it wide open, ran to rest of the bags piled to the side, and did it again.

Everyone stared at him like a madman.

Cooper was the first to snap out of it. "Prof, isn't that cheating?"

"Um, I can't really say." A bead of sweat dripped down her cheek. "Besides, I don't think anyone else cares."

"What do you mean?"

She pointed behind him, and he yelped at Roderick and Stiofan tossing and ripping bags apart.

Once he filled his bed enough to make a small hill, Alexander shoveled the soil and compost together, folding it on top of each other the same way a baker kneaded dough. The others tried copying his movement, only to stumble and falter between scoops, and by the time their mix was blended, Alexander already raked his smooth.

Roderick ran to the bags, passing Cooper as he hauled one back.

"You see the same thing I'm seeing," said the leader.

"Yeah." The archer jerked his thumb. "Xander's way too good at this—Wah!" He tripped and the bag belly flopped onto his chest. "Someone. . . help me. . ."

Alexander lifted it off him. . .

"Ugh, thanks, mate."

. . . and took it over to his side to use.

"You thief!" Cooper jumped to his feet. "That's stealing!"

Stiofan chuckled and ran a forearm across his brow. "That was rather rude, Alexander."

"His fault." Alexander tossed the empty bag. "He shouldn't have dropped it."

"No mercy." He gave a polite yet unsure smile. "I wouldn't expect any less, I suppose."

Roderick returned and took a moment to catch his breath. "Hey, Alex. In case you didn't get my message, I was hoping you wanted to train with us later."

Oh, right. Forgot about that.

"Come on," he said in a sing-song voice, "it'll be fun."

He snorted. "Don't regret it when I kick your asses."

Glee split Roderick's face cheek to cheek, and he continued working with an extra pep in his step.

The rest of the contest flew by after that.

Not only did they finish filling in the raised beds, he served his two day detention sentence within the span of an hour, got Peach's permission to drop by whenever he liked, and as they left the garden, Alexander collected the easiest one hundred and fifty lien he's ever made in his life, much to Cooper's chagrin.

All he needed now was a chocolate muffin, and this would easily be the best day ever.


	10. V1: Worst Day Ever

**Tannum "Cooper" Oakwood**

* * *

Without an absolute shred of doubt, Cooper had the worst day ever.

It was the weekend, in other words, no classes, no uniforms, and fun time started the second his rump got out of bed, but it's a shame he had to save it for another date and replace it with the most horrible thing imaginable.

First, there was the library, where they buried themselves in books, then the garden, where they buried themselves in dirt, and to top it off, they indulged in one other fun kind of burial. It didn't involve solving problems for an eternity or improving their scooping skills. Instead, they buried themselves in sweat while playing a game nobody in the world should have to endure.

It was called: training.

"Come on, Cooper," Roderick said and passed by him. "We're almost there."

"Stop lying." Cooper wheezed each word. "You said the same thing three laps ago!"

Stiofan laughed from further ahead.

"Shut up, Step—" He tripped and face planted in the grass. "Ugh. . ."

It's been well over an hour since they entered the training field, and Cooper was seconds away from having an asthma attack. His legs were lead, and his chest was about to explode. Running from the law for a living may have been his thing, but those chases were short, easy, and he had breaks in between.

Raccoons aren't meant for running long distances!

Alexander grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and towed him the rest of the way.

"Xander," he mustered the energy to smile, "I knew I could count on you."

He tossed him over the finish line.

"Ow. . ."

Roderick shook him. "We still got some sparring left to do."

"Leave me." Cooper waved him away. "Go ahead and kill yourselves. Don't drag me into it."

"I believe our dear comrade requires a moment of respite." Stiofan patted Cooper's shoulder. "Why don't we speak of our Semblances for the meantime? I've been curious for a while now. May I ask what yours is, Alexander?"

Alexander stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I blast things away."

What a shock. His partner spoke more words today than he has all week.

"That's impressive." Stiofan turned to Cooper. "Are you willing to share as well?"

"Aye, mate." He sat on his rump. "Turning invisible is my thing. A handy little perk I named Incognito."

Stiofan hummed and cupped his chin. "That is indeed useful for sneaking about or escaping the enemy."

"It would be even better if not for the three minute time limit and the daft five minute recharge time." Cooper frowned at all those close calls because of it. "Now it's your turn, Stephen."

"Paralysis," he said. "Any body part of a single target I strike twice will be rendered useless. Alas, it's as temporary as Incognito; two minutes to be exact. Also, as long as it is in effect, I cannot use it again on the same person until the paralysis passes."

Cooper hid the shivers that Semblance sent to the tip of his tail. The thought of not being able to move was a nightmare. How else was he supposed to run or fight when a part of him decided to nap?

Stiofan faced the last man on the team. "Roderick, will you kindly indulge us?"

The bloke in question found an interest in the trees. "Um. . ."

Cooper frowned at his odd behaviour. "Spit it out, already."

He muttered something out of earshot.

"What was that, mate?"

He spoke a little louder, but it was still incoherent.

"Say again?"

"I believe that is enough for today." Stiofan pulled the leader aside. "Why don't we begin our spar? Two against two sounds perfect. I'll pair with Alexander."

Roderick gave his partner an appreciative nod and helped Cooper to his feet. "Okay, I guess we're working together. You better get ready fast."

He dusted his rump. "Why is—"

Roderick dove to the side, and Cooper yelped before ducking under Alexander's dumb sword.

* * *

Thanks to Stiofan, Cooper finally made it to the dorm room and collapsed, moaning his misfortunes away in bed.

Would it have hurt for his teammates to hold back a tid bit? Everything hurt for crying out loud, and don't get him started on Alexander's bloody shield. Not only did his arrows rebound against it the same way Jaune does whenever he chats up Weiss, he swings that thing with the strength of an angry gorilla.

Cooper's Aura saved his rump throughout, yet doubt made him obligated to make sure it still worked.

"Thanks again for the help," said Cooper. "Don't think I could've made it here on my own."

Beside his bed, Stiofan waved it off. "After seeing the amount of effort you displayed today despite your reluctance, it's the least I could do."

"Aw, how sweet. But if you really cared," he smacked his leg with a pillow, "then you wouldn't have tried to burn me alive!"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Apologies, however, from what I remember, you nearly encased me in ice."

They stared at each other until they broke it with a mutual laugh.

"The Dust you use is rather fine, Cooper," said Stiofan. "Where might you have procured such a high end grade?"

Cooper shrugged and handed over a vial from his rucksack. "Nowhere in particular. Just picked it up in some Dust shop back in Mistral, really."

"Well, it certainly has quality." The First Guard held it to the sunlit window and examined it between his fingers. "Although, it pales in comparison to SDC standards. I could show my collection later if you'd like."

"People would have to sell an arm or a leg just to get a piece of SDC Dust." He snorted and shook his head. "You telling me you really have a whole collection?"

"Considering the SDC has a warehouse here in Vale," he chuckled and flicked out his scroll, "I can have as much as I need delivered to our door within a few hours."

Cooper's jaw hit the floor.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to spend a few extra hours in the training hall."

Once Stiofan left, Cooper deflated, grumbling about unfair privileges.

Several minutes later, the door creaked open.

Cooper's nose twitched at the sweet warmth of freshly cooked batter entering the room. He flipped over and drooled at the magnificent sight of his leader holding a fork and a steaming stack of pancakes.

"Oh, you're alive." Roderick nudged the door closed. He set the plate on the desk and stabbed it with the fork. "These are for you by the way."

With a new found strength, Cooper hobbled his bone stiff legs over and gobbled the first layer without a moment to waste.

"That good, huh?"

Cooper stuffed his gob. "They taste like yummy clouds blessed by the heavens. You make these?"

Roderick jerked a thumb to the door. "I asked Ren to make them. Pyrrha's been telling me about how he makes the best pancakes."

"I can't argue with her. Where's Xander?"

"Went to the dining hall." Roderick pulled a tool box from underneath his bed, placed it on the table, removed the accessories covering that mechanical limb. "Said something about chocolate muffins."

Cooper wolfed the rest of his pancakes and patted his tummy. "That's quite the arm you got there."

"Cost a lot, too. Can't let what happened during the initiation happen too often." He tossed his jacket. "The prosthetic may be tough and all, but it's not designed to be covered by my Aura."

Aura, a power manifested by the soul. Human, Faunus, and even animals can use it if they figure out how. No Grimm, though. Those suckers literally have no souls, and machines didn't count either.

Those adept with Aura control are able to subconsciously generate an invisible field of protection around their body and clothing, automatically healing minor wounds. Handy but prolonged use was exhausting. That's why people stuck with thin clothing or thick armour in order to preserve their Aura. Weapons were another matter. They're designed to act as conduits allowing Aura to flow through, not cover, and that metal arm wasn't any different. Any good smack could damage or break the thing entirely.

After undoing several locks encircling his elbow and twisting it off with a pop, Roderick dismantled and cleaned his arm with care, impressive considering he was missing one.

"Need a hand?"

He snorted. "Yeah, why not?"

Cooper pulled a chair next to him and followed per instruction of assembling the pieces. The parts were high-tech, possibly years ahead of their time.

"Where on Remnant did you find this?"

"Atlas."

That made sense.

The snowy place north of Remnant was technologically decades beyond the other three kingdoms. With the creation of the revolutionary CCT towers and their mighty robot army replacing good old flesh and blood, it was no wonder Roderick's arm came from there.

"Don't know the exact details, but my brother called in some favours to get it made and delivered." Roderick chuckled and waved his dissembled hand. "This is the fourth one."

Cooper blinked. "You had three others?"

"They got small, so I had to get new ones." He connected the hand to the forearm. "The older models were just normal prosthetics. You know, the kind that doesn't move."

Roderick must have lost his arm a long time ago, probably as a child, if it meant constantly having to get bigger models.

It was both sad and frightening. If something like that were to happen to his own self . . . He couldn't imagine what kind of torment that must be like.

"Why'd you change it?" Cooper said. "I mean, this is quite the upgrade from normal."

"Can't exactly fight with a rubber chicken, right?" Roderick clicked his prosthetic back to his arm and waggled his fingers. "I had to so I could accomplish my goals."

"And what would those be?"

"For one," he grinned and made a fist, "I gotta be the best leader you've ever had."

Before long, Cooper left the dormitory to give his bow a proper tune up in the maintenance room, but as he went to work, the idea of goals lingered in his noggin.

There wasn't anything noble or newsworthy about what he wanted. In truth, he didn't want to live out of another man's pocket anymore. That old buckaroo told him becoming a Huntsman would change everything. Was it actually true?

The voice of Cooper's former partner in crime echoed in his ears.

" _Do you think you can just quit, Stripes? Nuh-uh. What we do is a sickness, an addiction. You're a thief, and no matter what you do to change, you'll always be a thief. People will find out, and they'll kick you to the curb where us no good criminals belong."_

"Oh, come on. . ."

Cooper snapped out of his thoughts and spotted Ruby fiddling with her weapon and muttering a slew of frustrations from across the room.

As amusing as it was seeing her struggle, he wanted to help out. However, what if she doesn't want it? That first impression he made during the exam was much. His face alone might even be enough to scare her off.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

He flipped a coin, slapped it against the back of his hand, and smirked at the results.

"Hello, love."

Ruby jumped and juggled her weapon. "H-hey there, Cooper. Didn't see you there."

Guess he was right about her being wary about him.

"Do you need any help? You've been at that for a while now."

The gal kept the weapon close to her chest. "I-I think I got it."

Cooper understood her hesitance. If someone asked to touch his beloved bow, he would boot them in the rump.

"Don't worry. Just a peek wouldn't hurt, right?"

She bit her lip, staring as if this were a life altering decision, and ultimately gave it over.

The weapon was surprisingly not as heavy as he expected. The frame and many parts were made of a light metal alloy, durable and strong yet easy enough to swing with the ease of a wooden bat.

Heavy powder fouling from multiple Dust firings stained the chamber and the breech to the point no amount of scrubbing or weak solvents would work.

Dust had a bad habit of accumulating and going rock hard after a few uses which meant constant cleaning. That is exactly why he preferred arrows. Nothing to clean after shooting off those naughty gents. Well, that is unless the thing on the other end of the arrow counts as cleaning.

He rummaged through the cabinet containing the solvent sprays and tossed the useless junk.

Stronger solvents had a bad habit of making wallets oddly lighter, but they did the trick. If they were lucky, the academy would have exactly what they needed stocked and ready to go.

"Ah-ha!" Cooper brandished an expensive spray bottle. He squirted it into a rag, wiped the dirty parts squeaky clean, and voila. "There you go, love. Good as new."

Ruby's jaw dropped and she stared at the spray as if it were magic "I've never seen that brand before. What is it?"

Cooper shook the bottle. "There's nothing a little Shi-nee can't fix."

Her eyebrows knitted. "I thought that was a kind of toothpaste."

"And 'a powerful, one-hundred percent guaranteed formula used to clean Dust, dirt, grime, and stains with every drop!' " he said off the label. "If they keep this up, I wouldn't be surprised if they started a music band."

Ruby hugged her weapon. "Thanks, Cooper."

"Anytime, love." Cooper raised a finger. "Say, may I fancy a question?"

"Sure."

"Did you make it or did someone else?"

"I made it, of course!" Ruby's gob split wide open as she unfolded the weapon into a scythe bigger than the two of them put together. "Meet my sweetheart, Crescent Rose. A customizable, High-Caliber Sniper Scythe or H.C.S.S for short! I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons."

"You don't say." Cooper bowed and removed his cap. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Crescent Rose."

She giggled and folded it back together. "So, what do you got?"

"Say hello to this fella." He changed the staff into a bow. "At your service is a Biform Nexus Tactical Longbow or B.N.T. L. (Bentley) for short. Built him myself, mind you."

Her face slacked the same way people do when they see something they like but can't afford. "It's pretty. . ."

"And this," he showed his arrow magazine, "is M.R.A.E. (Murray), my Multi Range Arrow Ejector."

Ruby bounced on her toes and clapped in rapid succession.

"And together," Cooper grinned and attached them together, "they're Merry Outlaw."

Stars sparkled in her eyes with a drool seeping down her chin.

"Now that weapon introductions are over," Cooper collapsed it back into a staff and used the table as a seat, "how you doing, love? I haven't had a chance to speak with you since initiations."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Just trying to fit in. Getting used to the whole leader thing, you know?"

"I bet you've got a better handle on it than Radek," he said. "Poor bloke looks confused half the time."

"You mean Rod?" She crossed her arms and growled. "At least he doesn't have to deal with anyone giving him an earful when he does something wrong."

"Is Snow White still giving you a hard time?"

"Not as much as before." A lovely little grin fiddled with her lips. "Me and Weiss talked it out one night, and now she's at least trying to be nice to me, well, most of the time."

"That's a dandy way to settle things. How about the other gals? Is everything alright between them?"

"I think so. Blake keeps to herself most of the time and lets us do whatever." She glanced behind him and her grin widened. "And you can ask Yang yourself."

Cooper's heart stopped. "What?"

"Sorry I'm late, Rubes." A vise tight grip clamped his shoulder, and Yang's evil eyes crept beside him. "By the way, why are you here with my sister, Ringtail?"

Bollocks.


	11. V1: A Friend in Need

**Leon Alexander Gates**

* * *

Even before Jaune Arc got his ass handed to him, Alexander knew that wimp was nothing more than a sack of meat in metal.

Slow, sluggish, and painfully obvious, every move Jaune made went without any sort of plan, and his opponent, Cardin Winchester, chipped at his Aura with an ear to ear smile.

The knock-off knight locked his sword against the shaft of Cardin's mace and took a knee to the gut, dropping him. The leader of Team CRDL chuckled and reared his weapon high, but the buzzer sounded.

"That's enough." Goodwitch stepped in and the lights flickered over the stands. She met eyes with Jaune. "Mister Arc, it's been weeks now. Please refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more. . . defensive strategy."

Jaune checked his scroll for the first time, and his shoulders slumped.

A light laugh escaped from Goodwitch. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

Despite her attempt to ease the mood, Jaune grumbled and hung his head at the joke that did more harm than good.

After Goodwitch reminded them of the upcoming field trip to Forever Fall, Alexander joined his team and their friends in the dining hall like usual.

Mostly everyone was sucked into Nora's ridiculous tales while Ren corrected her without fail, Weiss gave herself a manicure for the entire hour, Blake pulled her nose out of her book to steal nervous glances at Stiofan from the opposite end of the table, and the First Guard did the same, breaking from Nora to glare at the booklover every now and then.

Alexander poked at his half eaten tray of food and nudged it away to spare room for his elbow.

The day would've been the same as any other if not for Jaune daggering his peas as if it was Cardin Winchester, the bane of his existence ever since he stepped foot inside the school.

"So there we were," Nora lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes, "in the middle of the night."

"It was day," Ren said without looking up from his lunch.

"We were surrounded by Ursai," she continued as if he didn't say anything.

"They were Beowolves."

Nora shot out of her seat. "Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match!" She puffed her chest and beamed. "And in the end, Ren and I took them down, making a boat load of lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

Ren sighed. "She's been having the same dream for nearly a month now."

With Nora's overly exaggerated story finished, Ruby and Pyrrha shared a look, uncertainty masking their faces.

Pyrrha placed a hand on her partner's shoulder. "Jaune, are you okay?"

A couple seconds passed before he snapped from his food killing trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?"

Ruby played with her fingers. "It's just that you seem a little. . . not okay?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Guys, I'm fine." He flashed a dumb smile and a fake thumbs up. "Seriously, look!"

Not one person blinked.

"Jaune," Pyrrha hardened her gaze, "Cardin's been picking on you since the first day of school."

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" He scoffed and waved a hand. "Ah, he just likes to mess around. You know, practical jokes."

Ruby frowned. "He's a bully."

"Oh, please. Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

Each one of them listed one time Cardin _bullied_ him, and Pyrrha finished it with the time he was stuffed in a rocket propelled locker and shot into orbit.

Jaune blew his lips. "I didn't land far from the school."

Pyrrha looked him straight in the eyes. "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

"Ooh!" Nora jumped and threw on a feral grin. "We'll break his legs!"

"Calm down, Nora." Roderick pulled her down. "Let's not go that far."

"Look, mate," Cooper bit a french fry, "if you ever need my help, I could mess around with that daft bloke and they wouldn't even know."

Stiofan nodded. "Jaune, if you ever need someone to look out for you, there is nobody more suitable than I."

"I concur." Weiss gestured to her watchdog. "He's been trained by the finest of my family's First Guard. Best bodyguards in the whole world, might I add."

"Guys, really," Jaune said and prepared to leave. "It's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

Did Jaune not understand the difference between friends and assholes? Everyone else knew he needed help. Was it pride keeping him from accepting it? Alexander's given him plenty of chances to stand on his own. He better do something soon or else he would step in and, like Nora said, break some legs.

Laughter blared across the dining hall where Team CRDL surrounded a rabbit Faunus.

"Ow, that hurts! Please stop!"

The accented voice punched the side of Alexander's head. It belonged to the photographer he met the other day, the person Team CRDL currently surrounded.

Alexander marched over, ignoring the questioning stares from his company at the table.

"See," Cardin tugged on a rabbit ear, "I told you it was real."

Sky Lark laughed. "What a freak."

Alexander squeezed Cardin's wrist, forcing him to cry out and let the photographer go.

Team CRDL scurried and took positions behind their leader as the entire dining hall went silent, every pair of eyes fixed on them.

"You again?!" Cardin pulled away and shook his hand. "I let you off the hook last time, but now you're really gonna get it."

Alexander checked on the photographer sniffling and running a sleeve across her face behind him.

"Hey!" The bully gripped his shoulder. "Where do you think you're looking?!"

He shoved him into his team's arms.

The rest of Alexander's team leaped out of their seats, but he raised his hand, stopping them and earning himself shocked stares.

"Mate, are you sure?" Cooper said.

He nodded.

Cardin laughed and slapped his fist against his palm. "Wow, I didn't think you were that dumb."

"Yeah," said Dove. "What chance do you have against all of us?"

Alexander scoffed. "Better than three dicks trying to squeeze into the only asshole you got."

The insult hit the dining hall hard, forcing some natural reactions Alexander found amusing. Team CRDL fumed; Blake and Ren choked on their drinks; Roderick, Stiofan, and Jaune's jaws dropped; Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha's faces burned a bright red; and Cooper, Yang, and Nora doubled over in a fit of laughter.

Cardin threw a wild haymaker. Alexander moved, tugged his collar, and kicked his legs from under him. Sky Lark and Russel Thrush worked together in a combination of kicks and punches. It wasn't any trouble. They were trash shots, anyways. He grabbed Sky's wrist and used him as a shield to block Russell's kick, lodging his foot in his own teammate's groin.

"Oh, man. I'm so sor—ugh!"

Alexander rammed Sky's head into Russell's groin and tossed them both over a table.

Many of the males in the room cringed, hands covering their lower parts.

Dove swiped someone's tray, tossing food at bystanders, and swung it with the efficiency of a sword. Alexander made sure to stay out of his reach, leading him towards the leader as he got up, and ducked. Cardin turned at the perfect moment. The tray hit him full, crumpling it in the shape of his face.

Alexander grabbed the dumbstruck Dove, slid him along a table, and out the window at the end of the row.

Cardin peeled the tray. Teeth bared, he growled and tossed his fists like a punk who didn't know better. Best let him run his course and make sure to not get caught in the way. No need to try anything. With enough time, assholes like these usually took themselves out.

The back of Alexander's leg brushed against a table bench. Cardin lunged. He dropped and leaned to the side, letting him sail into a plate full of fresh spaghetti.

A round of laughter roared all around.

CRDL's leader slammed his fists and lifted out his tomato sauced face.

Alexander snatched a handful of his hair, slammed him back into the noodles, shattering the ceramic plate to pieces, and slid him off the table and into his two other teammates holding their groins on the floor.

The dining hall erupted in a massive cheer and pelted Team CRDL with an extra serving of food as they tried to limp away.

Alexander brushed everyone's praise aside and placed his handkerchief in the photographer's hand. She gazed awestruck, but before a single word could flick off her tongue, he went for the nearest exit and left the building.

* * *

Once classes were over, Alexander was supposed to go to the gardens.

However, that quickly changed the moment Goodwitch chewed his ass out and slapped it with four detentions and a week long suspension from the garden.

He knew the consequences of his actions, so no point in crying over it.

There was only one other place he knew that was as secluded as the garden, and not before long, he made himself comfortable on the dormitory rooftop.

Vale was a nice change of pace.

The sun here had the common decency to not roast people alive, the lack of sand saved him the trouble of turning over his boots and brushing his food; and if the uniforms, big-mouthed professors, and constant noise went away, it would've been perfect for his homeschooled ass.

Alexander picked the forget-me-not he took from the Beacon garden out his vest pocket and twirled it between the stars of the night sky.

At least up here, he could enjoy his time up here without anything to bother him.

The door creaked.

Or so he thought.

The way the doorway jutted from the wall prevented him from being spotted around the corner.

If he tried to leave, whoever was there would spot him. That'd make things awkward for everyone. Gotta stay quiet, too. From the shuffle of their feet to every word they said, the slightest noise was on high blast up here.

At first it sounded like some random couple going on about love until their voices got clearer; it was much more worse.

Jaune and Pyrrha were talking about their feelings.

Somebody kill him now.

The flame haired warrior drilled words of encouragement into her partner's thick head. It didn't matter what she said. He wouldn't listen and further put himself down out of ego and frustration.

"You made it to Beacon," she said, her tone full of praise. "That speaks volume of what you're capable of!"

"You're wrong. . . I-I don't belong here." Jaune's voice dipped almost out of Alexander's hearing.

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!"

"No, I don't!" He took a ragged breath before continuing. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

Alexander sat at full attention.

There was a few seconds of silence before Pyrrha responded.

"What. . . What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot at this academy! I lied! I got my hand on some fake transcripts, and I lied."

Her breath hitched. "But why?"

"Cause this is what I've always wanted to be!" Jaune said in a mix of worry, desperation, and a sliver of hope. "My father, my grandfather, his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I want to be one too. . . I was just never good enough."

Pyrrha pushed for him to accept her help, but his stubbornness refused to have any of it.

It didn't take long for her heels to clack louder until they were silenced past the door.

The new found information was a good reason for Alexander to beat the knock-off knight into early retirement. It made perfect sense why Jaune wasn't a capable fighter who didn't know a thing about Aura. Becoming a Huntsman was no game, and he'd be more of an idiot to believe he could play this role without coming away unscathed.

Proper training and knowledge were the basics; the wannabe warrior didn't have either of those.

"Oh, Jaune," a new voice said. "I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room."

Alexander peeked around the corner and internally groaned at the sight of Cardin climbing the edge of the building.

The leader of CRDL pulled Jaune into a tight headlock and shoved him to the floor, blackmailing him into doing his bidding. It took a lot out Alexander to stop himself from interfering. If he did, it would be doing more hurting than helping. That talk with Pyrrha made it perfectly clear Jaune's pride wouldn't allow it.

Cardin laughed and climbed back down, leaving Jaune alone to pound his hand on the floor and stomp away.

* * *

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

Thanks to Cooper taking his sweet time, Roderick used the public washrooms to shower and change into his pajamas.

At least on the way out, he met with Ruby who had the same problem because of Yang.

She told him the story of the time she thwarted a wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick, and his gang from robbing a Dust shop in Vale, the main reason why she got advanced two years early into Beacon.

"And then what happened?" Roderick said.

Ruby jumped and threw her arms wide. "Professor Goodwitch showed up in the nick of time to protect me from the explosion!"

His mouth fell open. "Goodwitch was there?"

"Yeah! And she was so cool!" She touched her chin and furrowed her brow. "But she was fighting this other person who was with that Torchwick guy. Couldn't see their face, but whoever it was was strong enough to hold back the Professor. If it wasn't for that person, then the airship they escaped in would've been taken down."

That scared him.

Huntsmen and Huntresses were the best warrior's Remnant had to offer. If there were people out there who could go toe to toe with them, it meant his future job got a lot harder.

They turned the corner of the hall where their rooms were and found Team JNPR's leader hanging his head in front of his door.

"I think Jaune locked himself out again," Roderick said.

Ruby bit her lip. "Wanna bet?"

He grinned. "You're on."

"Hey, Jaune," she said and jogged to him. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, where have you been lately?" Roderick caught up and tried to remember the last time he hung out with the guy.

A week ago? Close to two?

Jaune glanced to the side. "I, uh. . ." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I messed up."

Roderick gestured to the door. "Does it involve you locking yourself out again?"

He showed them his scroll. "Got it right here."

"Anyways," Roderick said and ignored Ruby's haughty stare stinging the side of his head, "what's the problem?"

"I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me. . ." He sighed again. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He leaned on the door and slid to the floor. "I'm a failure."

From personal experience, if Pyrrha gave anyone the silent treatment, not only was it bad, it was scary. Bad enough to be a failure? That was taking it too far.

"Nope," Ruby said.

Jaune looked at her. "Nope?"

"Nope. You're a leader now, Jaune." She held up a finger and puffed her chest. "You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

"Mmm. . . Nope."

He scratched the side of his cheek. "You know you're not the easiest person to talk to about this stuff."

She fell to the floor next to him. "Nope!"

Short, simple, and sweet. Cute.

Ruby wore the mocking expression of a dignified woman beyond her years. "Jaune, you may have been a failure when you were a kid."

He groaned and slumped lower.

"You might've even been a failure the first day we met."

He sank lower.

"But you can't be one now." She grinned. "You know why?"

"Uh, because. . ."

"Because it's not about you anymore." Ruby poked his nose, and Jaune almost jumped out of his jeans. "You got a team now Jaune. All three of us do. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first," she stood and opened the door to her room, "and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you. Have a good night, you guys."

As she shut the door behind her, Roderick blinked.

For a fifteen year old, she sure had a surprising habit of making him forget it. A little over a month as leader and she's already giving words of wisdom. Was she the main character of a show or something?

Jaune tore his eyes from Team RWBY's room. "Do you think she means it?"

"If it makes you feel any better," Roderick slid next to him, "I don't think you're a failure."

"Gee," his head pressed against the door, "thanks."

"Remember when you took down that Death stalker?" He chuckled and punched his arm. "You took command and led your team to victory. Do you think a failure could do something like that?"

"Well," Jaune grimaced and shrugged, "I guess not."

"Even if you aren't the best, then be the best you can be."

"How can I be my best when all of you guys are really strong and use these really cool powers that let you do awesome things?!" He buried his face in his arms. "I can't stand up to that."

If there was a trophy for the most depressing guy in the world, he'd hand it over to him.

Roderick took a deep breath. "I'm gonna tell you a secret."

Jaune perked, surprise stuck on his face. "You what?"

"A secret." He checked the hallways and made sure they were clear. "Just don't tell anyone. Pyrrha's the only other person in the school who knows, so you don't have to worry about keeping it from her."

"Do you really trust me with something so important?"

To be perfectly honest, Roderick didn't know if he could. They might be friends, but they weren't close enough to share these kinds of things and be comfortable about it. Although, if it helped, he guessed a little faith in the blonde knight wouldn't hurt so much.

"By cool powers you probably mean Semblances," Roderick said. A person's innate personal power, either passed down through a family line or manifested to represent themselves. How many times did he run through the books to memorize that? "You're right. It really does help to have one. Ruby's super speed, Weiss's glyphs, Pyrrha's polarity."

"Polarity?"

"She's pretty much a human magnet."

His expression enlightened as if everything began to make sense. "Oh."

"From what I hear," Roderick fiddled with his necklace, "getting them comes naturally once you start using your Aura a lot."

"Gee, that sounds—wait, what do you mean by 'from what you hear?' "

The sudden weight in the air was suffocating.

Jaune's eyes widened. "You don't mean. . ."

Roderick nodded, only slightly embarrassed because Jaune shared the same problem.

"So, when you killed that big rhino thing in the Emerald forest, and every time you fought in Combat Class. . ."

Roderick let out a dry chuckle. "Like I said, be the best you can be."

Jaune's arms fell flat, and he gazed at the wall as if it suddenly changed colours. "Doesn't that get, you know, pretty tough?"

"Don't be dumb." He closed his eyes and recalled the words his brother lent him whenever things got tough. " 'Life will always get in your way, but what matters is how you face it. Either lay there and cry or stand tall and be a king.' "

A silence passed between them.

"Wow," Jaune said. "That's. . . Do you think I can do that?"

"That's up for you to decide, man." Roderick patted his shoulder and opened the door to his room. "But personally, I think you've already got it in you. All that's left is to haul it out and show everyone what you can do. See you tomorrow at the field trip, Jaune."

"Hey, Roderick."

He paused at the threshold. "Yeah?"

For the first time since they started talking, Jaune broke a toothy grin. "I just wanted to say thanks."

Roderick smirked and shut the door, knowing he'd rest easy for the night.


	12. V1: Birds of Prey

**Leon Alexander Gates**

* * *

"Yes, students," Goodwitch said and led the class through the trees. "The forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful."

Alexander swatted a leaf fluttering in front of him.

As the name implied, Forever Fall was autumn all year round, and it would've been nice if the crunchy leaf cacophony everyone played under their shoes disappeared. The sight of Team CRDL dragging Jaune around like a dog made it even worse.

"But we are not here to sightsee." The professor stopped and faced them. "Professor Peach asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I am here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Jaune, distracted by the scenery, bumped into Cardin, crumpling the box he carried and nearly knocked over the jars balanced on top.

The bully growled, fists clenched tight.

Goodwitch gave instructions and warned them of the Grimm in the area. Easy enough. Get a jar, fill it with sap, and do whatever until they were done.

"Xander, hurry up, mate!" Cooper waved him over. "We got yummy sap to collect!"

Alexander gave one last glance at Jaune before returning to his own team.

"Alright, guys," Roderick said and handed them each a jar, spile, and corkscrew. "Stiofan search left. Cooper try past that rock, and Alexander you got right."

Cooper crossed his arms. "What about you?"

Roderick pointed at the ground between his feet. "Right here."

Cooper threw his hands up. "That's not even fair. Why can't I get this lovely spot?"

He grinned. "Because I'm the leader, and I said so."

Stiofan rolled his eyes. "However unfortunate they may be, orders are orders."

Cooper hung his head and walked away, grumbling about power abuse.

"He'll get over it, right?" Roderick said.

Stiofan shrugged. "I believe your breakfast will mysteriously disappear once again."

The leader sighed and rubbed his nose.

Before they split ways, the First Guard spared a long look over to Team RWBY chatting among themselves. It had to do with Blake if anything. It's been that way since the school year started, always on guard and watchful like the other had the flu.

Whatever the deal, they needed to get their crap together before Alexander locked them in a room to either fight it out or suck face.

Alexander jammed the corkscrew into the first tree he came across and did exactly what Goodwitch showed them back at Beacon, yet for some reason, no matter how many times he drilled into the trunk, nothing came out.

From trunk to trunk, every tree he tapped refused to give him a single drop of sap.

Alexander sighed, sat on a boulder, and took in the scenery, and since nobody was around to ruin it, it was actually nice.

In front of him, bright red azaleas chilled beneath the shadows of the raining trees, feverfews blossomed white-gold beside a bush of lavenders, and even though he couldn't quite see it, the powerful and fresh scent of mint roamed the air, swirling and mixing with the aroma of a myriad of other plants soaking his nose.

Alexander picked the forget-me-not from his pocket and brushed the icy blue petals.

Guess he missed the flower shop more than he thought. Almost made him want to take his truck and drive his ass all the way back to that ray of hope in the sand and smog.

He snorted.

The woman who adopted him would definitely get a kick out of that.

"Alexander?"

Alexander snapped up to Jaune standing in front of him.

"I-I wanted to, uh, talk to you." He gulped and shivered like a leaf. "I-it's about Cardin. I need your help."

That was surprising to hear. Why, of all people, did Jaune go to him first? Guess the way he handled Team CRDL the other day did more than put on a show. Whatever. He needed help, so it didn't matter anymore who he went to for it.

Without diving any deeper into it, he followed Jaune through the forest, past a hill, and into a small clearing. Other than the carpet of leaves, the box Jaune carried, and a few jars of sap set aside on the ground, the place was empty.

"Alright." Jaune stopped at the center of the clearing and drooped as if he lost the strength in his body. "This is it."

Alexander thought Jaune would be more happy, thrilled even, but he stood there, void and empty like he'd given up before they had a chance to confront Cardin and his team.

What confused him more was the tingle in his gut, a feeling he'd get while wandering the streets of Vacuo.

His eyes widened. He dropped his things and scanned the treeline where four shadowed figures surrounded them.

Alexander pulled on Jaune's breastplate. "What did you do?"

Jaune refused to meet his eyes.

"Good work, there, Jauney Boy." Cardin strolled through the treeline behind Jaune with the giant mace propped on his shoulder. "And I didn't think you had the guts to do it."

The rest of Team CRDL laughed and came into view, also armed.

Alexander slung off Tereo. A hailstorm of Dust bullets bombed his back before he could transform his backpack into a shield. The stings arced up his spine, dropping him to a knee. Heavy steps scurried in front of him, and Cardin's mace slammed his face.

The whole world went sideways. His head recoiled against the ground, and the throbs hammered his jawline.

Cardin's feet, blurred into six armoured boots, sauntered into view and kicked his weapons out of reach. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Don't you think this is enough?" Jaune stepped between them. "He's down. Let's get out of here."

"It's enough when I say it's enough." Cardin shoved him and swung the mace down on Alexander's side.

The pain ripped through his body. He bit down, refusing to give them the pleasure of a scream, and if it wasn't for his Aura, he may as well have had a shattered jaw or broken ribs.

Cardin tossed his mace and tore off Alexander's beanie. "I'm gonna teach you a thing or two for humiliating me!"

All four members trapped him in a circle. He tried to escape. A shot to the cheek said otherwise, a kick in the stomach told him to stay put, and a stomp ordered him to keep his head into the dirt.

Despite the shower of boots, fists, and metal, his main concern went to his Aura. It could only hold out for so long. How much more abuse until it crumbled and turned him into nothing but fodder for these vultures?

Glass shattered against Cardin's chest, and red goo dripped down his armour. Team CRDL stopped the beatdown, blessing Alexander a moment to breathe.

Not too far away, Jaune stood there with an outstretched arm, face warped by the sinking realization of what he'd done.

Cardin chuckled. "You've done it now, Jauney Boy."

Alexander rolled to his stomach and gathered whatever was left in the tank and fueled it into his Semblance. A blast erupted from his body, blowing everyone and everything next to him away. His Aura flared around him and shattered. That's it. No more safety net for him.

Jaune groaned and propped himself onto his hands. Alexander's blood boiled. He ignored the cries of his muscles and forced himself to his feet.

"Start making sense you rotten coward or I'm really gonna lose it." Alexander yanked Jaune by the collar and held him close. "I should smash your face in and then feed you to The Creatures of Grimm! Or maybe I'll go to Ozpin and let him know you're a certified fake!"

Jaune's face went white. "Y-you were on the rooftop?"

"I had to listen to you whine and moan to Nikos and watch you give Winchester a big, fat, sloppy kiss. Tell me, Arc, did you have fun being a little bitch, huh?!"

"Ah!"

Alexander turned and Cardin's mace crunched into his leg. He choked on the scream clawing out of his throat and fell, clutching his left knee to make sure it hadn't exploded.

Jaune scrambled to him. "Alexander!"

"I'll deal with you later." Cardin said and directed his grin at Jaune. "Right now, I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny-tiny pieces. Then I'm going to cover that red-haired partner of yours with sap and swarm her with those Rapier Wasps I made you collect. That's what she gets for insulting me in Oobleck's class the other day."

"I don't care what you do to me," his hands clenched into fists, "but you are not hurting my friends anymore."

"You think talk like that makes you tough?" He grabbed him and went nose to nose. "Are you a big, bad, strong man, now?"

Jaune took a ragged breath and smiled.

Cardin growled and swung a fist, but a flash of white light enveloped Jaune.

When it faded, the bully retreated, clutching his hand in pain, and if Alexander wasn't in an incredible amount of pain right now, he'd be impressed by the faint glow surrounding the knock-off knight.

Guess the idiot had talent after all.

A roar broke out behind the treeline, and Alexander groaned at the increasing complications.

Ground rumbling thuds barrelled louder until an Ursa Major broke into the clearing.

This version was larger and more deadly than the regular kinds of Usai, but despite that fact, it wasn't much of a problem to anyone except for civilians and Alexander's crippled ass; a baby Beowolf would be enough to keep his hands full in this state.

The Ursa Major sniffed the air and eyed the sap on Cardin's armour. He blanched and searched for his team, finding the three goons running for their lives past the hill. With only one option left, he shakily raised his weapon, but the bear slapped it away and dropped him like a sack of dirt.

No matter how much Alexander enjoyed seeing Cardin getting his ass handed to him, that Grimm had to be stopped.

Not far from Alexander were Team CRDL's jars of sap and the box Jaune carried with him. He crawled over and opened it to find a plastic container buzzing with Rapier Wasps that had stingers the size of his finger.

What Cardin said about how he planned on using these insects on Pyrrha echoed in his ears.

Alexander hurled a jar of sap at the Ursa Major, shattering it across its side. It grunted and focused on him. He flipped the lock on the container and lobbed it at the Grimm's feet, unleashing the swarm.

The Ursa Major thrashed around, swiping the wasps out of the air, yet it was futile against the onslaught. Large welts formed along the furry gaps between the bone armour. The Grimm slowed to a snail's pace before slumping over and succumbing to its wounds.

"Watch out!"

Alexander snapped to see Jaune pointing past him.

A rumble of thuds sank his heart. Another Ursa Major charged towards him. Even though his body screamed at him to move, escape was useless. He'd be mauled before he took three steps.

"Alexander, catch!"

A hunk of leather landed within arms reach. He snatched his backpack, twisted the switch, and turtled underneath the shield.

The Ursa Major pounced onto top of Alexander not a moment later, ringing the shield like a gong. He clenched his teeth and groaned at the boatload of pressure squishing him into dough.

"Arc!" Between the gap of the shield's rim and the leaf covered ground, Alexander glared at Jaune. "Kill it!"

Jaune snapped from his trance. "Wait a second, I can't—"

"Kill it!"

"But I—"

"Pull that stupid head out of your ass and kill it!"

Jaune drew his sword while the sheath transformed into a kite shield. He muttered an essay of encouragement to himself before screaming like a bumbling idiot and slashing the Ursa Major across the face.

The pressure lifted; air rushed to Alexander's lungs.

Jaune's attacks were nothing short of brash, doing whatever he could to land another hit. A paw to the chest knocked him into a backwards roll. He recovered and created space between them to check his scroll.

Alexander's heart sank at the flashing red bar.

A thin line stretched across Jaune's lips. He pocketed the scroll and stood tall on shaky legs, yet the determination leaked from him in waves.

The Ursa Major bared its teeth, and Jaune glared in return, sword glistening in hand.

They bustled forward.

He swung wide as the massive paw came at his side where the shield was too low to protect him, but somehow the shield took a life of it's own and moved into position. The paw clanged off the metal kite, forcing him down. His concentration didn't break. He sprung and gave it a stroke so mighty, it went clean through its thick neck and severed the head.

Smoke rose from the corpse, and it slowly decomposed in a cloud of smoke.

A rustle came from the treeline. Alexander prepared for another Grimm attack, only to find confusion in the form Ruby and Weiss hiding in the foliage. Pyrrha was with them, standing there with her hand out in front of her.

Alexander snorted at how her arm lined with Jaune.

Pyrrha said something to the other girls that made them leave without making their presence known, and once they were gone, she spared Alexander an apologetic look, mouthing ' _I'm sorry'_ before holding a finger over her lips and leaving in turn.

"Need some help?"

Alexander wanted to break the hand Jaune held in front of his face.

"I know I made a mistake, and I can't ever make up for what I've done. If it makes you any feel better," he closed his eyes and dropped his arms, "take your best shot. I probably deserve it. An Arc never goes back on his word."

How admirable.

Alexander snorted and decided against the offer. There was enough trouble today, and more of it would solve nothing.

"Just shut it and pull my ass up, Arc."

Relief cracked Jaune's mouth, and after a bit of struggling, he managed to lift him to his one good foot.

"Winchester?" Alexander said as Cardin stood in the middle of the clearing with his head down.

"I've already dealt with him." Jaune draped his arm over his shoulders. "He won't be bothering us anytime soon. How's the leg?"

"Better than how you look."

Jaune chuckled and helped him walk. "You really don't know how to be nice, do you?"

Was that a joke? If it was, Alexander didn't get it. This whole time he's been nothing but nice.

"Mister Gates! Mister Arc!"

Up ahead, Professor Goodwitch and the rest of the class came running towards them, barraging them full of questions, and in the professor's case, an interrogation coupled with a full blown scolding.

The next few days were going to be anything except peaceful, wasn't it?


	13. V1: Third Degree Burns

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

After Yang barged into his room and demanded help, Roderick spent the last two hours inventing a hundred ways to sleep without her noticing. Of course, none of them worked, but at least he tried.

Where was Cooper and Stiofan when he needed them?

"You should've asked Blake," Roderick said and rubbed his eyes. "She's better at this than me."

A's on every paper and an undefeated streak for class debates; nobody excelled at History better than her.

"Blake's too busy being Blake." Yang pointed a pen at him. "So, I got the next best thing."

There were two much better names he picked off the top of his head. "Weiss is the next best thing. After her is Pyrrha."

She leaned closer and batted her eyelashes. "But you're more fun to be around."

His eye twitched. "Hurry up, will you."

She stuck her tongue out and got back to work. "Do you know where the most famous battle took place during the third year of the Faunus War?"

"The battle of Fort Castle," Roderick said.

"Who won?"

"The Faunus."

"How?"

"With their natural night vision." He crossed his arms. "Done, yet?"

Her scribbling sped another notch. "One more to go. . ." She clapped the table. "And done!"

"Finally, I can rest—"

"Let's go out."

Roderick groaned his sorrows at the ceiling. "How about you leave and I get some shut eye."

"Come on." Those deceptively strong arms folded around his bicep and her ample bosom squished against his shoulder. "We used to go out all time when we were kids. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Not today, Yang."

"I'll be fun." She flung her hands up. "Cause we're hitting up the club."

The imaginative beats of the club and the suffocating crowds pummeled the inside of his skull. "Clubs aren't my thing."

"As if." She slapped his opinion to the floor. "It's the best."

Guess this won't stop until he goes along with it.

Well, if they had to do something, then it'd be better if they gathered the rest of their teams and went to Vale together. The more the merrier, right?

Roderick typed a message.

"Hey," the energy in her voice suddenly went calm, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna ask Stiofan if he can plan something with our teams. Maybe we can all hang out later in the week—" Adrenaline shot through him at the sudden heat wave rising from the blonde seething at the teeth. "Yang, w-what's wrong?"

Yang crammed every paper and pen into her binder, and before the door banged shut behind her, she sent him a glare that promised nothing but pain in the future.

What the heck did he do?

* * *

Walking into combat class the next morning should've been easy like any other day. However, after what happened the night before, it became one of the scariest things Roderick's ever done in his life.

For the whole class, lilac eyes burned the side of Roderick's head. The others picked up on Yang's mood and scooted further down the bench.

"Oi, mate," Cooper said and ducked closer from behind him, "what'd you do to Goldilocks over there? It's scarier than what Stephen and the bookworm have going on."

The question beat him with its hook shaped fists. "Honestly, I think I'm dead, man."

"Alright, students," Professor Goodwitch said and scanned the bleachers. "Because we finished the lesson faster than I anticipated, we have time for one match. Are there any volunteers?"

Yang's hand went stiff in the air. "I'd like a shot!"

Dread creeped into Roderick's stomach.

The professor fiddled with the extra large scroll resting across her forearm. "Okay, Miss Xiao Long. Now let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I've been thinking," she grinned and rubbed her chin, "can I pick?"

Goodwitch rose an eyebrow. "Very well, if that is what you wish. Do you have anyone in mind?"

A shiver rattled Roderick's spine. Oh, please, no.

"As a matter of fact," Yang snapped and shot a finger in his direction, "I want him."

Old memories kicked in, reminding him of the terror she inflicted when they were kids. Now that they were grown up, the idea of going through it again made him consider transferring to another academy.

"Mister Hill," Goodwitch said, "do you accept Miss Xiao Long's challenge?"

The logic in him said run for his life, but that meant the word 'coward' would be synonymous to his name. His friends weren't any help either. They all stared, some more encouraging (border line pitiful) than the ones who thought they were about to witness a murder.

The professor's eyes narrowed behind her glasses. "Well?"

Was there ever a choice?

He nodded and hoped it wouldn't be as bad as he imagined. "I'm game."

Yang whooped and pumped her fist.

"Alright," Goodwitch played with the scroll, "you two have five minutes to prepare and meet me down here."

Once they left and entered the armoury conjoined to the amphitheater, Roderick followed close behind Yang all the way to her locker.

"Hey," he said, "what's with you?"

She barely gave him a glance. "Shut up, Roddy."

"Did I do something? Cause if I did, I'm sorry."

"Nothing happened." She punched in her locker code with more than enough force and pinched the top button of her uniform. "Do you mind?"

Roderick sighed and hurried to his own locker.

If Yang was the same as back then, the fight would be a mugging if he wasn't careful, and she would probably try to take control as soon as the bell rang. That aggressiveness could be his advantage. High risk, but going toe to toe without a plan against a pissed off brawler wasn't any better.

All geared up and ready to go, he checked his munition belt one last time before leaving.

The stands were pitch black, and a spotlight shined hot over the stage where Yang waited, shaking her body loose.

Goodwitch walked to the edge of the stage and gave them both a look. "Are you two ready?"

Roderick drew Rex and Yang transformed her yellow bracelets, Ember Celica, into twin shot gauntlets.

"Begin."

Yang sprung first and evading wasn't easy.

The punches came in bunches. Explosive shells flew from her gauntlets after each strike she threw. He swung Rex at the first opening. The blade cut air. His heart skipped. Low and away, she twisted at the hips. Knuckles cracked his ribs, emptying his lungs and shoving him several steps back. He didn't fall over, but the needles stabbing his side put him on a knee.

There was no room for a breather.

Yang went straight for him again. Roderick stabbed Rex into the floor, pulled the trigger, and rolled. The whip snagged her shins, tripping her on all fours. His boot met her side. She flipped up and shot behind her, bullet boosting a fist into his jaw. Stars danced around his head, and he found himself flat on his back halfway across the stage.

Gunshots rang, yellow blurring in the rafters. He raised his arm. His hand was empty. Terror spiked his chest as he searched for Rex, spotting it not far from his side. The gauntlets hurled whistling balls of light towards his position. His body kicked into high gear, evading the explosive trail bombarding towards him as he scrambled to Rex and changed it from sword to gun.

While in the air, Yang blasted herself side to side to dodge his shots. Rex pinged and ejected an empty clip. No time to reload. Roderick returned to sword mode and rushed in on her descent. Before she could find her footing, he put the pressure on, dodging her sloppy blows and handing out quick counters, and when her hair started glowing, his gears rolled into reverse.

Was that light her Semblance? Ugh. Now he regretted not asking her about it before.

Trouble chuckled out of Yang. Her eyes dyed blood red, and she slammed her knuckles together, bringing forth a wave of flame from her hair.

Crap, crap, crap, crap. . .

Yang shuffled faster than Roderick could backpedal. A torrent of shells sailed at him in waves. He sword-slapped them left and right. The heat drew more sweat from his brow, and the smoky haze sucked moisture from his eyes and poured acid into his lungs.

Tears blurred his vision.

Roderick wiped his face. Yang was gone. Yellow glinted from the side. He braced Rex, and her fist clanged against the blade. The impact was cushioned, yet it still had enough force to launch him high at the human equivalent of the sun already there, arm cocked and waiting.

It didn't matter if he used Rex as a shield or not. Her punch turned him into a meteor.

The stage sank under him, wood and tile scattered everywhere. He maintained consciousness despite his screaming spine and mushy limbs begging for relief.

Semblance gone, Yang oozed arrogance at the edge of the crater.

"Too easy, Roddy," she said loud enough to pierce the ringing in his ears. "I can do this blindfolded with an arm tied behind my back. Is this really all you got?"

The blood in him bubbled.

Unwarranted hate without any sort of explanation, getting forced into a fight, now mocking? What a way to treat a guy who stuck his neck out trying to understand what he did wrong and help her blow off steam. He was done being the nice guy.

As he sat up, his muscles groaned. He threw off his glove and compression sleeve, and drew Tyrannus from the inside pocket of his jacket.

Yang tensed, and a shrill came from the stands.

Weiss' voice shattered the silence. "Ruby, what in the world was that about?!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Ruby said. "You never told me you had Tyrannus, Roderick! Did Rey give that to you?!"

Roderick drowned the weapon obsessed girl's excitement, changed the dagger into a big revolver, and fired a high caliber round, nailing Yang's shoulder and knocking her onto her butt.

Once he clambered out the crater, she kicked up to her feet and weaved past the rest of his shots. Guess he got lucky on the first try. He ran to buy himself more time and popped out the cylinder in Tyrannus, swapping it with another one from his munitions belt.

Regular rounds were useless against her speed and agility. He needed a bigger oomph.

Yang closed in on the safety gap between them. Roderick aimed for the ground and lodged a bullet in her path. Her puzzled stare made him smirk. He flicked his thumb up under a lever on the side of the revolver, and the bullet exploded, shrouding her in a flash of fire and smoke.

After several heartbeats and a moment to catch his breath, a hail of gunfire burst from the smoke. He rolled clear. She rocketed at him, eyes red and hair burning, and they exchanged blow for blow.

Something was off.

Unlike before, every move she made was a signal, showing him exactly when and where the next attack came from. He slipped past her punches, blocked her kicks, and when the opportunity popped up, he even swatted aside her fists to open her up and counterstrike.

The frustration snarled out of her.

Yang lashed out her heel. Roderick sidestepped, bashing his sword pommel against her skull. She fell over, and he fired his revolver. At the last second, she whipped away. The bullet skimmed the ends of her mane and embedded the tiles behind her. He dove as far as he could, and she gasped, lurching to safety right as he detonated the bullet. He got to a knee and aimed, but the horror tearing apart her face stopped him from squeezing the trigger.

What was she staring at?

The answer came in the form of several yellow strands piled on the ground; he nearly wet himself.

He twisted the switch on his prosthetic, hissing open a slot, and inserted a Dust vial from a pouch in his belt, colouring the lines on his arm a cold blue hue.

"You. . ." Yang burst in a flash fire. "Monster!"

Roderick worked double time to avoid her onslaught.

"Wait! I didn't mean to! Calm do—"

A slug to the gut sent him sliding and gagging near the edges of the stage.

"Enough, Miss Xiao Long," Goodwitch said. "That's the match!"

Yang heard nothing and kept going.

Roderick fought the urge to retch over the floor and glowered at the blonde storming towards him. He slipped a wild haymaker, and pressed his prosthetic on her exposed navel.

"Yang," he activated the Dust in his arm and thought of a pun that would make her proud, "you need to chill."

A cold wave crackled and popped into existence, trapping her shoulder deep in a block of ice. She shook and struggled, but anything below her neck wouldn't budge.

"Roderick, what the gives?!" She stabbed him with a look sharp enough to make an Atlesian soldier weep tears. "Let me out righ—achoo!"

"Sorry," he took an exhausted breath, "but that's up to her."

Yang craned her head to the side and paled at the professor scowling beside her.

Goodwitch extended a riding crop from her boot. "The winner of the match is Roderick—"

"What?!" said several voices from the stands.

Roderick snapped to their Aura gauges on the monitors: Yang was in the orange, and he was in the red.

Goodwitch sighed and rolled her eyes. "By disqualification."

As nice as it was to know he won the match, Roderick found no glory in it. This was a loss. Yang used him as a punching bag, and he was lucky enough to survive long enough to dish out a DQ.

"Oh, come on!" Yang bobbed her head. "I won that fight—achoo!"

"Miss Xiao Long." The professor slapped her riding crop at the ice next to Yang's face and cracked it. "Do not ignore me and act on your own accord again when I decide to end the match. Are we clear?"

She gulped and shook her head so fast it could've popped off.

"Good. Now before I free you, you'll have to excuse me. I need to make a quick stop in my office." Goodwitch strutted away and waved at the stands. "Class dismissed."

* * *

**Leon Alexander Gates**

* * *

_Huntsmen and Huntresses: the best and brightest warriors of Remnant, ranking higher than kingdom police and even military in terms of strength and skill._

_The occupation was established along with the Huntsmen Academies after the Great War with the hopes of creating elite warriors whose sole purpose would be to combat The Creatures of Grimm, a ravenous, destructive force that covers the majority of Remnant. While referred to simply as Grimm in the common vernacular, for as long as humanity can recall walking the surface of Remnant,_ _these wicked beings serve as the greatest foe to mankind._

_However, there is one legend long before Huntsmen, before the formation of kingdoms. It was said those born with the silver eyes were destined to live the life of a warrior. The Creatures of Grimm feared those who bore the silver eyes, for the amount of power they possessed was enough to strike a Grimm down with just a single glance. They were warriors known to be among the best of the best to have ever walked Remnant. . ._

The door hinges creaked.

Alexander lifted his nose out of the old book Roderick lent him.

"Come on, Velvet."

"Coco, wait!"

A woman wearing a beret and sunglasses strutted into Alexander's infirmary room, and the photographer with rabbit ears was latched to her leg, dragged along the floor as an oversized accessory.

"So, you're the guy I've been hearing a lot about, lately." She flicked a caramel lock of hair from the side of her face and lowered her sunglasses to reveal an intrigued, mocha coloured gaze. "Alexander, right?"

He nodded.

"I'm Coco," she reached down and lifted the squeaking photographer by the scruff of her uniform jacket, "and I believe you already know my teammate, Velvet. You remember her, right? She told you about the muffins."

Velvet shrunk under his gaze, and she probably would've scurried out the room if Coco didn't hold her in place.

"Thanks for helping my friend here from those bullies a while back." Coco's mouth stretched the same way it does for Cooper whenever his ass had a dumb idea. "And I gotta say, Velvet hasn't shut up about you since."

"Coco!" Velvet blushed. "I told you it's not like that!"

Coco laughed and slapped Velvet's ass, causing another squeak.

"Go get him, Muffin." She winked before pushing up her sunglasses and strutted out the room. "Treat her well, kid."

Velvet moved to the nearest chair and squirmed in her seat, eyes flickering from the floor to him every few seconds.

"I heard about the Grimm attack at Forever Fall." She rubbed her arms. "I hope you're feeling better."

It wasn't a surprise she didn't know what actually happened. Everyone outside of him, Jaune, and Team CRDL were oblivious to the truth.

"I wanted to give this back." She pulled a neatly folded golden cloth from her pocket. "Don't worry about cleaning it. I already washed and ironed it for you."

Finally. What took her so long?

"I would've returned earlier, b-but, um. . ." Velvet's breath shook. "You're scary."

He snorted. "Is that so?"

"I can never tell what you're thinking," she said. "And you seem grumpy all the time."

"Not grumpy," he said and covered a yawn. "Just tired. See."

Velvet looked him dead in the eyes for the first time, straight face as if she didn't believe him. The sides of her mouth suddenly cracked, and a tiny giggle played from her lips.

"Coco, was right. I feel better talking to you." She placed his handkerchief on the bedside table and waved goodbye. "I-I better get going now. Enjoy the treat."

What treat? He grabbed the cloth. To his surprise it was solid; a letter and chocolate bar were hidden inside the folds.

The letter read:

_Since I'm not very good at speaking to people, I wrote this to show my appreciation for what you did in the dining hall. Other than my team, no one had stuck up for me before. I'm really happy to know someone out there was willing to help me: a Faunus._

_I'm sure you already found the chocolate bar I left for you in the handkerchief. Noticed you staring inside a vendor from when we first met. Wasn't sure which one you liked. Hope you like milk chocolate. It's my favourite. Think of it as a thank you._

_Get well soon._

_Velvet._

The door hinges creaked again.

This time Roderick stumbled inside, breathless and wild eyed as if he was out there fighting a war.

"Hey, man." He shut the door and closed the blinds on the window. "Don't mind me. I'm just gonna hide out here for a bit."

Yang's voice banged the walls, spraying buckets of curses at Roderick quaking in his boots.

Alexander grunted and bit in the chocolate bar. "You blow off a date with Xiao Long or something?"

"Haha, very funny." Roderick ducked behind the bed. "It's a long story, and I don't even know the half of it. She just got mad at me for some reason. Girls are weird, man."

Alexander scoffed and read the letter one more time as he continued munching on his treat.

That was something they could agree on.


	14. V1: Book Trouble

**Stiofan Ua Binn**

* * *

For the last two months, Stiofan's been on edge.

The academy's hidden intruder was a rather cruel one. At any time she could inflict harm towards Beacon or Lady Weiss, yet her hand remains still, casting the perfect illusion of a student persona. It was vexing to say the least. Her inaction caused him nothing except grief and a burning desire to hurry along and eject her from Beacon, or at the very least, finally put an end to this farce.

Why must she be so methodical? It must be a part of her plan to test his patience—a ploy to have him make the first fatal error and guarantee his expulsion, leaving her free to finally enact her ill intent. That scenario must be avoided at all costs. How did she infiltrate the academy, anyhow? Unless Professor Ozpin decided to not thoroughly include a background check on every applicant, it was unbelievable she received entry without so much as an interrogation.

Stiofan sighed and massaged the strain on his brow.

Lastly, the greatest wonder of them all: what were the Faunus of Black's reasons for coming here? Was it revenge against the Schnee Dust Company through the heiress herself, or an espionage mission for the White Fang? If she spoke the truth, then a deserter seeking a new life. The first two were logical. The third was a ridiculous tale.

The Faunus of Black's role in the train heist and the boot mark she left on his chest proved as much. For the sake of Lady Weiss and Beacon, Stiofan must succeed this time.

A finger snap returned him to reality, and Lady Weiss sitting across the table with two fresh beverages, tea and coffee, between them.

Lady Weiss honed her tongue. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Apologies," Stiofan said and dismissed his troubles. "I was lost in thought."

"Tell me." Her elbows rested on the table, fingers laced together. "It must have been important if I could sneak up on you without trying."

"It's nothing to be concerned about." He blew his tea and gave a taste. Sweet and sour. Delicious. "Gratitude for the refreshments, Milad—Weiss."

Her ghostly eyebrows rose in an unconvinced arch.

He set down the cup. "Nothing more than a careful consideration for a certain. . . Faunus."

"It's Cooper, isn't it?" she said and scoffed. "I expected as such from a troublemaker like him."

Stiofan silently sent his teammate an apology. "Other than being lethargic during our training sessions and theft of Roderick's morning meals, he's far from troublesome."

Arms crossed, she huffed.

As long as they weren't associated with the White Fang, Stiofan didn't mind the Faunus. In fact, he actually enjoys the merry presence of Cooper's company and their discussions pertaining to Dust. On the other hand, Lady Weiss had a more or less black and white opinion on the race. The distrust was understandable considering the amount of turmoil the White Fang caused within her life.

It would be best to change the subject. Perhaps, Lady Weiss might have useful information regarding the Faunus of Black.

"I've noticed the steady improvement of relationships with your partner," he said and recalled the few instances of the pair having lovely walks together around campus. "What brought that on, I wonder?"

"After I defeated that Boarbatusk, I spoke to Professor Port." A pleasant sliver raised her a smile. "He offered advice that made me rethink some. . . opinions about myself."

For years Stiofan has been trying to change her attitude and break that stubbornness of hers, yet Professor Port did it in a single conversation. Was he actually a genius?

"That's good to hear." Another take of tea soothed the pain the Faunus of Black caused him. "And the rest of your team? They're not too troublesome either, I presume?"

"When are they not troublesome?" She sipped her coffee. "I might be better acquainted with Ruby, but she's still a total dunce. Yang makes terrible puns all the time and she's a complete slob, and Blake. . ."

He leaned slightly forward.

"Well, she's quiet, always spending time in the library. But at least she's normal, unlike those sisters."

"The library?"

Lady Weiss rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, she likes to read. I mean, have you ever seen her without a book?"

Everyone knew the Faunus of Black had a fondness for novels. However, it may have been an act of foolery to mislead Stiofan into believing her inaction was actually a disguise to further her goals in plain sight, and the library was her base of operations.

If they returned to campus now, he could put an end to it before library closing hours.

"This has been a delightful afternoon." Stiofan rose. "Why don't we return before evening arrives."

"Stop." Lady Weiss redjusted herself. "You accepted my invitation to Vale, so I decide when we are done."

"Lady Weiss, I must—"

"What did I say about calling me that?" Her eyes poked a hole into him. "We have more important things to do and whatever you have planned can wait."

"Forgive me, but I—"

She raised a hand. "Upupupup. I don't want to hear it."

Stiofan sighed and returned to his seat. "You never did tell me why we're here."

Gaze averted, Lady Weiss cleared her throat, grasped the cup in both hands as if it would spill at any moment, and pressed her lips to rim longer than usual.

She was nervous.

The Schnee family is known for their unshakable confidence—borderline arrogance. What on Remnant could cause her to fall to such a state?

"Stiofan," she said and fiddled with the cup, "I-I want to apologize for what happened the last time we were in Atlas."

Oh. That's what this was about.

"It isn't necessary." There was a pang in his chest. He dismissed it. "I am to blame."

"No, I have to." She pushed aside the cup and hung her head. "Everytime I look at you, all I can see is how my father treated you after your first mission. And I didn't have the courage to speak of it until now."

Stiofan saw his spears coated in black for a moment, but a slow breath was enough to clear his vision and press the bout of anger away. The consequences for his failure following the train heist was a dark day indeed; there was only one certain Faunus to blame.

"It is an understandable reaction." He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers. "There's no need to be angry at yourself."

"But that doesn't mean he had to take it out on you." A scowl contorted her grace. "If my father would just. . . If he didn't. . . Maybe if I—ugh!"

Stiofan understood what she wanted to say, and it would be best to take the frustrations off her shoulders.

"Why don't we do something to help clear your mind?"

Lady Weiss stared as if he was another person. "I don't think I've ever seen you take time off to relax."

"I'll make an exception," he escorted her towards the door, "just this once."

She turned away, cheeks flushed. "C-can it be whatever I want?"

"Of course. Whatever it is you wish."

"Let's go shopping."

The memories of Stiofan's childhood reminded him of the tragic horrors that awaited.

"I just remembered I have other matters to attend." He hurried to reach the salvation on the other side of the cafe's doors. "Maybe another—"

A vise hooked his arm and a frigid chill crawled to the base of his spine at the sight of her vicious grin.

"Too late to go back on your word now, Stiofan."

Alas, shopping never felt so cold.

* * *

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

The library hated Roderick.

All afternoon, he ran the aisles for a silver lining to find something good. Go in, get a book, and leave. That was the plan. Short, simple, and not as easy as he thought it'd be. The hundreds of shelves made that painfully clear, and the ones he rummaged through were either full of painfully dull books or something he's already read. There had to be a single book waiting to be found like a buried treasure. He refused to go another week shuffling between notes and textbooks.

Near the end of the fiction section, two things became abundantly clear: the infringing darkness and the way the titles got kinda weird.

He plucked a random book out and strained to read the big red words painted across the cover. "Ninjas in Love?"

"Boo."

Roderick swung the book in a wide arc, catching only air. A chuckle came around the corner where the warm glow of a candle revealed an amber eyed girl garbed in black and white.

"Don't scare me like that, Blake." He doubled over and touched his chest. "I could've hurt you."

"Speak for yourself." She eyed him up and down. "I didn't expect to see you out of bed after what Yang did the other day."

"Don't remind me." Roderick rubbed his ribs. "It still hurts thinking about it."

After Roderick won, Yang wouldn't stop pestering him for another go around. He accepted, only if she agreed to leave him alone once it was over.

Oddly enough, she called it off after he woke up extra early (a habit he's been getting into so Cooper would stop eating his breakfast), and surprised her. Who knew giving her her favourite bowl of porridge would make her giddy like Ruby getting a whole batch of cookies?

Yang was super nice that whole day.

"So what brings you to this part of the library?" Blake chuckled and glanced at his hand. "Found something to read, I see."

He blurred the book behind him. "Oh, yeah. You know, checking things out and stuff."

The one time he goes to the library, it had to be Blake of all people he runs into while holding something called _Ninjas of Love_. The title alone was enough to send the wrong ideas.

As a fellow reader, they shared their thoughts about books and recommended other titles they haven't picked up yet. If she caught him with this—oh god. He could already see the respect pooling out of her.

There had to be someone kind enough to listen to him out there. Please don't let her say the obvious question that was coming.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

Come on, really?!

Roderick shrugged and pressed his side flush against the shelves.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said and blindly tried to shove the book into an open slot. "Just some old, worn out book that somehow hasn't crumbled away yet."

"It looked brand new to me." She extended a hand and pointed the blade in her gaze at his throat. "Give it."

He twisted and added extra torque to wedge the novel somewhere—anywhere. "Give what, Blake?"

"Don't try to hide it," she set the candle on a shelf, "I already saw it."

He glanced to the side and blew his lips. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She deadpanned.

"Blake, you look tired. Maybe you should go to—" Something ripped the book from hand. He yelped and came face to face with a second Blake. "What on Remnant?!"

The Blake that he was talking to shimmered from existence. Roderick gaped. Did she seriously use her Semblance to make a clone and boost herself behind him after he looked away?

As if telepathically reading his mind, she smirked.

Her attention drifted back to the book, and she went stiff, looking like someone ate her last tuna sandwich.

"Blake," he gulped, "it's not what it looks like. I just so happened to pick that up, and I meant to put that back."

It was freaky how a shadow casted by her bangs hid her face. It also didn't help that she shook and squeezed the book so hard the pages screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice trembled. She marched towards him with a newfound conviction. "You should've said something."

She shoved him into the shelves, a fistful of his jacket balled in her hands. He prepared himself for the wrath about to rain over him and prayed it wouldn't end too badly.

"I can't believe you're a fan, too!"

The fear evaporated from him in a split second. "What?"

Even in the darkness, Blake was beaming, scratch that, glowing. "We really do have the same taste in books!"

"Uh, I just happened to find th—"

"Let's read it!"

"What—"

"Come on!"

Whatever retort Roderick wanted to spill slid back into his throat. Blake's hopeful expression, and the fact that her bow managed to perk up like a pair of ears was enough to melt his will.

Ruby and her limitless need to read was the same way back in the day.

"Sure," he surrendered his life, "why not?"

Blake grabbed the candle and dragged him deeper inside the darkness, navigating the aisles until they entered a tiny makeshift area made of pillows, blankets, and more candles. Impressive yet concerning, considering she actually found time to whip this up in the first place.

"No one ever comes here," she set aside the candle and lowered into a bed of pillows, "so I made it a spot where I can read in peace."

Since it was too late to back out now, he made himself comfortable.

Blake gave him the book. "Read."

Roderick flinched. "But—"

"You don't have any other plans either." She propped her legs up on the biggest pillow here. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Don't be embarrassed." Her authority put a leash on him. "Read."

He groaned and started the first chapter.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading, just like you asked."

A small, amused, maybe even a pitying laugh dripped down her chin. "Sorry, I should have been more specific. When I said read, I meant out loud."

If he had a mirror to see his own reflection, he'd bet he was as red as his jacket right now. "You're joking, right?"

"Yes, because I find it entertaining watching people stare at words."

The fact she could talk, let alone breath, with all that sarcasm jammed in her mouth was incredible.

She leaned forward the same way people do at the movie theaters when the good parts were about to happen. "I want to hear it all. Every. Single. Word."

As much as he wanted to throw the book in her face, Roderick inhaled fresh courage, spat out the opening line, and muscled through five chapters before Blake called it a day.

The story revolved around a rare setting where everything was more simple. No transforming weapons, guns and Dust didn't exist, and it was a Grimm free world. In spite of all that, a war raged on, and between opposing sides, a blossoming love brought a single man and woman together.

From there, the author melded in the perfect mix between romance and fiction, stirring in heart pounding action and gut wrenching tragedy. Backed by a well written cast of characters and an attractive plot line, Roderick no longer needed Blake's threats as a motivational trigger to keep him going.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but those alluring hooks tugged him by the skin.

The next day, after Blake invited him back to the dark reaches of the library she calls 'the usual spot,' they read plenty more, deciding to take turns this time.

After they got to the middle of the book, something happened between a couple characters in explicit detail, and Roderick couldn't find it in him to look Blake in the eye anymore.

To make matters worse, it repeated itself in shameless gluttony as if the genre changed at the drop of a hat. The book wasn't that thick, yet it never seemed to end. Did Blake develop a special technique of slipping in pages while he wasn't looking?

Roderick slapped the book shut and rubbed his feverish face. "Can we read something else that isn't, you know, smut."

Blake snapped out her seat. "It's not smut! It's art!"

"With all those crazy things they did," he banged the back of his head against the wall to crumble a few dozen scenes into oblivion, "I beg to differ."

"Once we get further ahead, you'll understand." She stood and entered the darkness of the aisles. "I just need to use the restroom. Don't go anywhere."

Wait a second. Did she not take a candle with her? Weird but whatever. Guess she's got the place memorized enough to find her way around without much light.

Roderick stretched across the floor, groaning at the satisfaction it brought to his stiff joints, and laid on the pillow Blake used to prop her legs; it was as hard as an old marshmallow. He lifted it to give it a few ruffles and pats, but he found a worn leather bound book underneath instead.

There wasn't even a title. Weird.

Roderick flipped it open to the bookmark, and his heart plummeted.

At any other time he would've shut and completely forgotten about the journal, but when his name sparkled inside. . . A peek wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

He plunged in and read the latest entry.

_It was supposed to be my regular routine._

_Go to the usual spot and read a book like I've been doing since the first day of school, but today turned out better than I hoped._

_Roderick happened to wander nearby, and to my shock and joy, he was holding a copy of my beloved book: Ninja's of Love. I couldn't let it go. This was my chance to finally invest in a book buddy who could understand my passion for the true value of a masterpiece._

_After I had my fun teasing him about it, I convinced him to read it out loud. His face actually went as red as his jacket, and I had to stop myself from laughing. He eased into it, though. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time, and from the small smiles, I knew he liked it, too._

_To think Roderick would go as far as to step out of his way to do this something for me warmed my heart._

_I wished I could feel this way everyday._

_Maybe once everyone gets to know the real me, I won't have to hide my secret from them anymore. I can only pray they'll trust me enough to accept me as what I am and see me for who I am._

" _Don't judge a book by it's cover," they say._

_Before any of that, I'll have to deal with Stiofan. He's been hounding me ever since he nearly gave me a heart attack during the initiation exam, and I'm sure it has to do with what happened on the train about a year ago._

_I can feel the anger in the way he looks at me. It's sad, really. Adam was the same way. His hate was what changed him into the monster he is now. I saw all the signs, and I did nothing except run away when I couldn't ignore them anymore. I can't make the same mistake I did with Adam._

_Stiofan still has a chance._

_I need to figure out a way to prove to him he's wrong about me and stop him from crossing that line. I'm not the person I was before. I've really changed. I have to make him see that._

_But, I'm afraid._

_I'm always afraid. Why am I like this? If only I had the courage, then I would have already done something about him. Hopefully, I figure something out before it's too late. Maybe tomorrow, after Roderick finishes reading a few more chapters, I could ask him for some advice._

_He might know something that could help._

Footsteps blared around the corner, police sirens out to get him.

Roderick shoved the notebook back under the pillow and threw himself into a corner a second before Blake walked into the candle light, blissfully unaware of the crime, and returned to her spot.

They continued to read from there as usual, but it didn't take long for his mouth to go into autopilot and have his mind drift back to the journal. He stumbled over a few sentences after his focus drifted, and the idea of staying alive was the only thing keeping him from blurting the truth.

"Roderick."

He trusted her and probably so does everyone else. They're all friends, right?

"Hey, Roderick. You can stop now."

Blake and Stiofan already knew each other, and was it all true what she wrote about him? The whole of Beacon knew those two clearly got along as well as water and oil. Was it worse than that, though? And what did she mean about seeing her for accepting what she was and seeing her for who she was? Why was Stiofan so angry at Blake? Who's Adam?

Oh, man. This was one big landmine of regret Roderick shouldn't have stepped on.

The book flew from his hands. He blinked at Blake towering over him, smirking as if she won a prize.

"Told you it was amazing," she said and waved the book in his face.

"What?"

"You wouldn't stop reading."

"Oh, y-yeah," he said and played along. "I just had to know what happened next."

"We can keep going again tomorrow." She laid the book on a shelf and smooth the wrinkles out of her clothes. "Besides, I bet you're thirsty after all that."

He didn't know what she was talking about until he swallowed the desert coating his tongue.

"I'll buy you whatever you want." She flashed her wallet. "My treat."

They left the library soon after, stopping by the nearest vending machine shining like a fire at night.

Roderick cracked open a can of Dr. Piper and savoured the sweet burn.

The mystery of the journal clawed his brain, demanding to be solved. Blake said she lacked the courage to face Stiofan, and she wanted his advice as well. Maybe he could help with that.

"How are you getting along with your team?" Roderick said and played it off as naturally as he could.

Blake moved the bottled iced tea from her lips. "We're getting along fine. Why?"

"Just wanted to know." He took another sip. "How about everyone else? Team JNPR, Alexander, Cooper. . . Stiofan."

At the sound of his partner's name, the plastic creaked in her grip. "Like I said, we're all getting along fine. What about your team? Sometimes I hear Cooper complaining about something about you guys."

"Stiofan keeps pushing him during our weekly training sessions. Cooper hates it."

She tugged at her scarf, a clothing item her, Yang, and Cooper shared. "Is Stiofan treating him that way because he's a Faunus?"

The spark in her voice raised his guard. "No. He's just the laziest out of all of us."

"Are you sure?"

"They wouldn't be Dust buddy's if it was. Both of them really know their stuff."

Drink forgotten in hand, Blake remained quiet.

"Now that I think about it," Roderick said, "it seems like you and Stiofan don't really like each other."

Her eyes widened. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one, you guys never talk, and whenever you're in the same room as him, it sorta gets weird."

The bottle of tea shivered, and what was with the bow on her head? There was hardly any wind. How was it fluttering like that?

"I-I guess it's because we never found the opportunity to really get to know one another," said Blake. "Maybe once we find common ground, we can figure it out."

This was it. A good nudge should do the trick.

"I know what we can do. How about I help you guys out?" His offer made her flinch. "Why don't the three of us get together. We can head over to Vale and do something fun. Does the weekend sound good?"

Come on, Blake. Just accept it.

"Y-you know what." Blake stepped back. "I'm getting tired. We should head back before it gets late, so I'll go first. Goodnight!"

She marched down the path to the dormitory and whipped around the corner.

Damn.

Roderick tossed the can after finishing the last of its contents and leaned against the nearest wall. There was no denying it now. Those two had a real problem on their hands, and whatever it was, he was going to find out.


	15. V1: Judgement

**Tannum "Cooper" Oakwood**

* * *

When Cooper agreed to join Roderick and Stiofan on their venture to Vale with Team RWBY, he assumed they'd be skipping through the streets and walking into shops, places where he could take a looky and admire the wares.

But nooooo.

Of all the places to choose, it had to be the docks. The bloody docks for crying out loud! What was so special about the daft place like the docks? Yes, precious cargo snoozed inside those shipping containers. It took time and precaution to get into those which was impossible to do with six people around him in the light of day.

Roderick bumped him with an elbow. "Hey, man, you okay?"

"Fantastic, mate," Cooper said with a tid bit of spite. "Thought we came here for fun."

He scratched his cheek. "Well. . ."

"Let me guess." He flicked a finger at the little girl in white strutting ahead. "The walking snowflake?"

"Whatever frosty says, Stiofan does." Roderick sighed and puffed his cheeks. "I would've said something, but I didn't want to ruin the mood."

It would be a shame. Both the heiress and her lap dog were basically hand in hand, beaming brighter than he's ever seen them before. Who would have the heart to mess with that?

"The Vytal Festival!" Weiss skipped past the banner being raised over the street. "Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby shuttered. "It's kinda weirding me out."

"How could you not smile?" She clasped her hands and stars twinkled in her eyes. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, a tournament. Oh, the planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

If Cooper's old self was attending, then the event would've been breathtakingly bad for everyone's pockets.

Sometimes he missed being a thief.

Parked off to the side of the street, they passed by a chain of police cruisers. Cooper lowered his cap and stuck close behind the group.

Yang groaned and shook her noggin. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet you," said Weiss.

When they finally arrived at the docks, Cooper pinched his nose shut, blocking the overwhelming vapours of fresh fish and sea salt from killing him on the spot.

The others grumbled their disapproval except for Blake. She never said a word, though the lick of her lips was a tell tale sign. None too surprising considering she's part cat. The innocent accessories, the discomfort on their faces, and the subtle twitches in odd areas that shouldn't be moving. He's seen enough Faunus trying to hide their animal traits to spot them in an instant, and being the gentleman he was, his lips were zipped. She never showed her identity for a reason, and the inner gambler inside him said kitty ears wiggled underneath that bow.

"Remind me," Yang said and combed the imaginary dock gunk in her hair, "why we're spending our Friday afternoon at the stupid docks?"

"I heard the students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss straightened and touched her chest. "And as a representative of Beacon, it's my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"Liar," Cooper said.

She stomped the ground. "Am not!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "She wants to spy on them so she could have the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that."

Cooper grinned. "Isn't honesty a fickle thing?"

Roderick snorted.

"Whoa." Ruby stared at a busted shop across the street with that funny yellow tape and a quarter of the police department crawling around it. She drifted over and everyone followed her towards a detective scribbling on a notepad. "What happened here?"

It would've been out of place if Cooper didn't join them, so he made doubly sure to stay out of view of the people who dreamed of tossing him in the slammer.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week," the detective said and joined another detective by a shattered window. "This place is turning into a jungle."

"They left all the money again," said the second detective.

"It doesn't make a lick of sense," said the first detective. "Who needs that much Dust?"

"Probably some low life trying to make a quick score."

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Cooper wrinkled his nose at the mention of the White Fang. He didn't have any particular feeling towards them, but back in the day, they were either competition or target to loot. Cheeky buggers always were good at hoarding Dust. Had to put them in their place once by sneaking into one of their bases and hijacking a bullhead with a mother load of the fun stuff.

Oh, good times.

"Hmph." Weiss examined her nails. "The White Fang; what an awful bunch of degenerates."

Blake shot daggers. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" She shrugged and waved a hand. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Her voice went up a notch. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?!" Weiss stared as if Blake broke into a random jig. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

A funny feeling in the air made things rather awkward for everyone present, and Cooper stepped away from Stiofan. The obedient dog was a bite away from becoming a vicious hound.

"Then they're _very_ misguided." Blake huffed and crossed her arms. "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point." Ruby cupped her chin. "Besides, they never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. . . Maybe it was him."

Cooper's tail sprang at attention. He heard that flamboyant wanker was in town. Roman Torchwick might be greedy, but he isn't stupid. There's no reason for him to go around nabbing every shred of Dust in Vale, and if he does, then there must be a bloody good excuse.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are still a bunch of scum." Weiss spat each word as they left a bad taste in her gob. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Sheesh. For a little girl, she hits hard. Those three words were Cooper's life in a nutshell.

Yang grimaced. "That's not necessarily true."

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" said someone from the docks.

Cooper and the others rushed back, spotting a monkey tailed Faunus with blonde hair in an unbuttoned shirt, hanging upside down from a lamppost. Police officers gave chase, but he hopped away and made sure to give Blake a wink as he passed them by.

"Well, Weiss," Yang said, "you wanted to see the competition and there it goes. . ."

Weiss put her rump into gear. "Quick, we have to observe him!"

They stayed on the monkey's tail for a few blocks until Weiss turned the corner and bulldozed someone to the ground.

The target scaled several buildings, escaping.

"No!" Weiss said and reached for him. "He got away!"

"Uhhhh," Yang pointed down, "Weiss. . ."

She glanced at the curly haired, ginger gal smiling beneath her, yelped, and jumped to her feet.

The gal on the floor waved at them like it was the most natural thing to do. "Salutations!"

Ruby waved back. "Um. . . hello?"

"Yeah, uh. . . hi?" said Roderick.

Yang pursed her lips. "Are you. . . okay?"

"I'm wonderful," said the gal, still prone on the ground. "Thank you for asking."

Everyone exchanged glances and silently agreed she was definitely not okay.

Yang forced a smile. "Do you. . . want to get up?"

She took a moment to think. "Yes."

Stiofan knelt down and offered his hand. "Allow me to assist you."

"Why, yes, of course." She sprung to her feet without touching his hand. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

They took a literal step back and poor Stiofan froze, flustered and confused.

Penny was a short gal, though not as tiny compared to Ruby or Weiss. She wore a simple blouse, grey overalls with green lining, and a pink bow that sat close to the back of her noggin. The weird part were her stockings with the neon streaks that glowed on and off every few seconds for some reason. A sleek rucksack was also on her back, but there were no visible zippers or pockets.

"Hi, Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Roderick."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake smacked the blonde's ribs. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"Tannum at your service, though, you may call me Cooper." He pointed at his teammate. "That's Stephen Doa Finn, by the way."

"Stiofan Ua Binn, actually." He rose and adjusted his vest. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Penny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" said Penny.

Weiss' eye twitched. "You already said that."

Her face slackened. "So I did."

A moment of silence passed without anyone saying a thing.

"Well," Weiss spun and the others followed heel, "sorry for running into you."

Ruby waved. "Take care, friend."

"Did anyone else think she was a little weird?" Roderick said.

All noggins nodded in agreement.

"Now," Weiss scanned the area, "where did that Faunus riff-raff go?"

Penny popped in front of them, a wild look in her bright green eyes. "What did you call me?"

They hit the brakes.

Roderick threw a reflex punch Penny nonchalantly ducked, and Weiss looked back and forth between them in complete disbelief.

Penny clamped Ruby's shoulders. "You. . ."

Ruby squeaked. "Me?!"

Penny continued to lean closer as Ruby rambled nonsense while leaning so far back it looked as if she were playing imaginary limbo.

"You called me ' friend.' " The ginger gal's eye twitched. "Am I really your friend?"

Ruby glanced at the negative signals her team sent over from behind Penny. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

They face planted on the pavement, and Cooper shared a chuckle with his team.

"Sensational!"

Penny giggled, did a double fist pump, and went on about doing fun things girls did together like painting nails, trying on clothes, and talking about cute boys.

Yang picked herself up. "Sooo. . . what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

Everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets.

This odd gal was going to compete in the Vytal Festival Tournament? Only the best from Remnant's four huntsman academies can qualify to enter, and none of them are pushovers. If that's the case, Penny's an aspiring student who already earned a spot and is fully capable of roughing hooligans at will.

"Wait," Weiss stared dubiously, "you're fighting in the tournament?"

Penny saluted. "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

Blake scoffed. "Says the girl wearing the dress."

Weiss scoffed and flaunted her clothes. "It's a combat skirt."

Ruby whizzed to her side. "Yeah!"

They low fived without looking.

"Wait a minute." The heiress approached Penny. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who?"

Weiss pulled a pencil and paper from somewhere and made a crude drawing of him. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Stop calling him that!" Blake said, redder than a tomato. "Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She flourished high-class sarcasm and gestured to different objects. "You'd like me to stop referring to this trash can as a trash can or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!"

Cooper slapped a hand against his face. Are they really doing this again? All this bickering wasn't good for his ears.

The heiress threw her arms wide. "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time and he'll probably join those other Faunus in the White Fang."

Blake suppressed a scream and stormed away. "You ignorant little brat!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Weiss chased after her. "I am your teammate!"

"Enough," Stiofan said, dead set on Blake like one his spears and prepared to execute on a moment's whim.

Cooper's rump clenched.

Sheesh. Talk about scary. If this was what happened when Stiofan got angry, thank the lucky stars Cooper never poked at his bad side.

"I believe it is time to give it a rest, the both of you," he continued.

Blake paled, and even Weiss was taken by surprise. Either way, they both shut their gobs and bitterly obeyed his command.

"I think we should probably go," Yang said and awkwardly glanced between her teammates.

Penny peeked over Ruby's shoulder. "Where are we going?"

As Yang and Ruby tried to explain to Penny they were leaving without her in the nicest way possible, Cooper shuffled out of the deadly field surrounding Stiofan and watched Roderick contemplate whether to run in the opposite direction or not.

Hopefully, this was the last of it, right?

* * *

**Stiofan Ua Binn**

* * *

Despite how much he wished to drive a spear through the wall, Stiofan stayed his hand and did his best to ignore the provocation taunting him from the other room.

Lady Weiss' argument with the Faunus of Black didn't end in Vale. It continued the moment their teams parted ways upon their return to Beacon, evident by how the voices of the ladies in question bled through the thin walls of the dormitory.

Stiofan made sure to keep his ears well open, absorbing everything the argument was worth.

"Well, this is bloody fantastic." Cooper stuffed a pillow over his head. "When are they going to stop? Who knows how long they've been running their gobs?"

Seated at his desk furthest press against the wall opposite of the one separating them from Team RWBY, Roderick folded over.

"We just have to brave it out," he said. "I think they're almost done."

"You said the same thing an hour ago, mate." He groaned and glared at the ceiling. "What is this even all about? We went to Vale to scout other competitors in the tournament. How did it turn into a debate about the White Fang of all things?"

"They weren't always bad, remember?" Roderick said. "All I know is that they were a peaceful group before going rogue some years ago. Never really thought much about it until now. By the way, I got headphones you can use if you want. Just give me a second to find them."

"No need." Cooper sat up and hung his feet off the side of the bed. "I've had my fair share of tongue lashes to last a lifetime. So, if that's all Snow White has to say about the Faunus, then she better bring a blizzard to chill my armour."

Roderick stared in pity, and Stiofan's heart ached. He could only imagine the tribulations forced upon his teammate simply because he had a tail.

The Faunus' jaw tightened ever so slightly. "Be back. Just need some fresh air."

The door closed behind him, and the room returned to a noisy silence. Roderick rose, but Stiofan stopped him there. The growing intensity of the argument next door did them no favours.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Roderick said.

Stiofan rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I believe so. He's Cooper after all. A man such as himself is stronger than he appears to be."

"I just hope I'm strong enough to see the end of this." Roderick hummed and gave him a concerning eye. "How about you? You've been quiet ever since we got back. To be honest, it's kinda freaky."

"I'm fine," he said and drew a long breath. "Just collecting my thoughts on the matter."

"Tell me all about it." He pulled up a chair beside him. "Come on. I need a distraction."

The last thing Stiofan required was a distraction. Emotions were charged and set to an all time high in the next room over. He had to be prepared to jump over at a moment's notice in case the argument extended to the fist.

"Apologies," Stiofan said and pictured the Faunus of Black cowering on the ground before him. "But I must refuse."

Roderick chuckled and scratched his cheek. "Why don't you tell me how you feel about the White Fang then?"

"I loathe them."

He flinched. "Is that what your gut tells you?"

"My gut?"

"Yeah. That's how I get through life. It's easy. Just watch what both sides put on the table." He leaned back and laced his hands behind his head. "Understand where they're coming from, and go with what you feel is right, you know? Weiss has a point, but I also trust Blake sees something the rest of us don't." Roderick met Stiofan's eyes. "She's a good person because of it."

Stiofan gritted his teeth.

Was Roderick fooled by the Faunus of Black? If so, then it's possible others have been affected as well. Who else does she have her vile claws dug into?

"Just because people fight for the White Fang, it doesn't mean every one of them is bad." Roderick sighed. "I don't blame them. It's not their fault, really. After being treated the way they were for so long, it's obvious they'd get pretty pissed off."

That was hard to argue.

True, not every Faunus were monsters. It was only a matter of time before they succumbed to rage due to human cruelty driving them over the edge. The science was simple: applying pressure on something in a contained environment it is bound to explode, always in a violent manner.

Then there were Schnees, the very family he's sworn his life to protect.

Stiofan was no fool.

The Schnee Dust Company was not perfect, frolicing with scum to flatter their insatiatable greed. Unjust treatment towards their own Faunus labour forces, shaking hands with dubious business partners, and suspicious tasks given to veteran First Guards that were more than they seemed. Actions like those are what placed the SDC underneath a microscope, and it became one of the many major catalysts that caused the White Fang to become what it is to this day.

"You are not wrong," said Stiofan. "However, I cannot ignore they are still a danger to us all, and this conflict will never end without either side causing a mess."

"You can say that again, but guess what? If you ever mess up, count on me to be there to help clean it up." Roderick chuckled and tapped his chest. "I'll always have your back."

The surprising declaration momentarily quelled Stiofan's frustrations. His partner's golden eyes were bright, strong. Deceit did not lag its meaning nor hesitation quiver his voice.

The declaration was true, and he couldn't begin to fathom how pleasant that was to hear.

"Roderick, I don't know what to say."

He shrugged. " 'We're bound from this day to our last,' right partner?"

To think he remembered what he'd said to him the day they met in the Emerald Forest. How delightful.

"Very well, partner." He held his leader in a new light. "If I'm ever in a bind or stray off the wrong path, I will rely on you to see me through."

Roderick smirked and extended his fist. "And I you."

They bumped knuckles, solidifying their partnership.

From the other side of the wall, Lady Weiss released the floodgates, piling the terrors befalling the SDC and her family. Years of violent wars with the White Fang, board member executions, family friends suddenly disappearing, and targets painted on each Schnee's back, especially her late grandfather, founder of the company itself.

Stiofan drew closer to the wall.

"No!" Weiss' voice pierced his eardrum. "Do you wanna know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well, maybe we're tired of being pushed around!" said the Faunus of Black.

Stiofan withheld a gasp, and his muscles tensed at the sudden hush. Team RWBY's door banged shut and rapid footsteps ripped down the hall.

"What was that sound?" Roderick jumped to his feet. "Should we check on them?"

The singular declaration of true allegiances pounded on Stiofan's skull, finally confirming his entire suspicion. The Faunus of Black was full of nothing except deceit, far from decent let alone good in nature. The truce was broken, and if his memory remembered correctly, he had a vow to uphold.

"Indeed, we should," said Stiofan. "It's like you said: I feel it in my gut."


	16. V1: Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone.
> 
> Just like to say thanks to everyone who gave my story a chance and made it this far in, especially to those who gave a kudo or bookmarked it and those who stuck around from the start.
> 
> Hope you've liked everything so far, and feel free to leave a comment of what you think.
> 
> So, enough of me.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

**Tannum "Cooper" Oakwood**

* * *

Thanks to a certain runaway, Cooper wondered if he'd lost his touch.

After Ruby mentioned what happened two days ago, being the gentleman he is, he offered his services. Be it trinkets, caches, or a man's back pocket, he's always had an unique ability to find certain things.

Now here he was, spending half the day jumping between rooftops and looking at strangers like a confused goat. Did he mention he had to stay out of sight at all times from Team RWBY minus the R and B? Considering Yang's apparent dislike towards him and Weiss' heated opinion on Faunus riff-raffs, it was well enough for him.

Cooper hopped to street level and activated his handy dandy Semblance, snuck behind the search party, and lightly tugged on the leader's hood.

Ruby stopped and feigned surveying the block.

"Still no sign of her, love," Cooper said close to her ear.

Disapproval hummed from her.

"Blake," she cupped her mouth, "where are you?!"

Cooper moved before Yang walked into him.

The heiress strutted behind them, barely saying a word since their departure back to Vale. If he could, a good slap on the rump would remind her what they were here for. Although, it'd be a miracle if he'd still be breathing afterwards for obvious reasons.

Ruby spun, sights narrowed on her partner. "Weiss, you're not helping."

"Oh, do you know who might be able to help?" She smirked and flaunted a hand. "The police."

A growl rolled through her teeth. "Weiss. . ."

"It was just an idea."

"Yeah, a bad one."

What was with this girl and her insistence on making the entire matter worse? Bet she'd actually call those officers in blue even if he couldn't see the point really. They could never catch him, and he was messing about. What made her so certain the local authorities could find someone who didn't want to be found?

"Weiss," Yang said and held her hip, "I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

"I think when we hear it," she lifted her chin high and mighty, "you'll all realize I was right."

"I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today."

The leader shrieked as the gals whirled while a tingle kicked Cooper in the rump and made him jump. He fell with a bump but without a thump. Good thing he was invisible or he'd look like a chump. What a slump.

"Penny," Ruby said, "where did you come from?!"

"Hey, guys." The peppy ginger gal with the freakishly permanent smile glued to her gob waved, completely unaware of the fact she nearly committed quadruple homicide by her appearance alone. "What are you up to today?"

None said a word.

Yang sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We're looking for Blake."

"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl?"

Cooper blinked and made sure his hearing was in check. From the blank stares the other three were giving, he heard right.

"Wait," Ruby's head tilted, "how'd you know she was a Faunus?"

"Duh," she pointed to the top of her head, "the cat ears."

Yang scoffed. "What cat ears? She wears a b—oh. . ."

Imaginary glass shattered and sprinkled the silence as a literal tumbleweed rolled it's jolly way past them.

Cooper grinned. Knew it.

Ruby awkwardly chuckled. "She does like tuna a lot."

Penny passed Cooper a glance for a second too long, and it did no good deed to his heart. "So, where is she?"

"That's the thing," the leader said. "She's been missing since Friday."

The ginger gal gasped and snatched her. "That's terrible!"

Cooper snickered at the way she squirmed.

"Well, don't you worry, Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" she said, arms akimbo. "And I see you even brought extra help!"

Confusion tainted the streets.

"What are you talking about?" said Weiss. "It's just us three."

Penny looked him dead in the eyes and pointed. Dear God, how did she know?!

"You don't see—"

"Penny!" Ruby jumped in front of her. "Uh, I think that's r-really nice of you to help us and all. But the _three_ of us got things handled, right guys. . ."

When there was no response, Cooper checked over his shoulder and groaned at the yellow and white figures curving past the corner of a building.

As unfortunate as that was, his Semblance took its toll, so it was a good thing they were gone.

"Look, Xbox." Cooper reappeared in plain sight and poked a finger into Penny's shoulder which was surprisingly solid. "I don't know how you knew, but you saw me, didn't you?"

Was it a sensory Semblance of some kind? If not, then she had to have thermal vision goggles on her somewhere!

"No," she said and lurched out an odd hiccup.

"Hey," Ruby slipped beside him, "what's an Xbox?"

Cooper shrugged and motioned back to Penny. "Care to explain how you did it, darling?"

Penny grabbed him and pinned their bodies close enough for him to count the freckles splashed across her nose.

"You called me darling." Her face twitched. "Am I really your _darling?_ "

Oh, bollocks.

* * *

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

Roderick wanted to burn everything.

Being trapped in the dorm room doing sadistic homework, memorizing truckloads of scientific terms, and solving stubborn equations that don't want to be solved was fuel for a fire itching to let run wild.

"And the next part of the question," Stiofan peered at the mess of papers littered across the table, "is to solve for the. . . I've lost you again, haven't I?"

Roderick banged his head on the table and waged war with the headache squeezing his brain. "I need a break, man."

"I see no harm in it," he discarded his pen and rubbed the faint bags beneath his eyes. "I'm nearly finished, anyways."

' _Yeah, rub it in, will you?'_ Roderick thought.

"Let's talk about something else." He stretched himself out. "How do you think Alex is holding up?"

"Cooper and I visited him the other day. From what he told us, the contusion wasn't as bad as it seemed. Approximately five more days of proper aid and his Aura should take care of the rest. Also," he cupped his chin, "remember to avoid gifting Alexander bran muffins. He threw the one we offered back at us."

Roderick took note and rolled his memories back to the day his teammate got hurt.

When they asked Alexander about how he managed to lose his Aura, the answers usually were blank stares or a scowl. That being clear enough, they asked Jaune for an explanation, and he said the Ursa Majors caught them off guard, though it was hardly convincing with all his stuttering.

Besides, Ursai were the complete opposite of sneaky.

Stiofan's scroll cried out in a shrap series of beeps, flaring a red exclamation point in the middle of the holographic screen.

"Someone tripped the alarms inside the SDC shipping containers that just arrived today. The androids guarding them are all being disabled. . ." The dual wielder stood so fast his chair skidded several feet and teetered on two legs before thudding back on all fours. "I'm heading to the docks."

Roderick snapped up. "By yourself?"

"The SDC prides itself for protecting both assets and allies." Stiofan grabbed the combat vest and armour he left on his bed and secured the straps around him. "However, the recent activities of the White Fang has left everyone's hands full at the SDC with more important assignments than delivery duty, hence the androids' distress signal calling for any available hands." He clicked the last strap. "I'm the only one within the area that can make it in time."

As if.

Ever since Blake ran away, Stiofan's been off like a sleep deprived college student running head first into an exam, and if he went to the docks that way, he might get into more trouble than he bargained for.

"I'm tagging along."

Stiofan froze at the door. "Pardon me?"

"I wanna clear my head before I get back to work." Roderick took his jacket off the coat stand. "A walk to the docks should help."

Stiofan looked like he wanted to argue, but he settled for a smirk. "Try to keep pace."

"Please," Roderick said. "You're the one who's gonna slow me down."

They shared a laugh and rushed down to the city of Vale.

* * *

**Tannum "Cooper" Oakwood**

* * *

For the love of all lien, where was Blake?!

Cooper collapsed on the sidewalk, legs thanking him for the kind gesture, and got pestered by Penny's limitless curiosity and questions about his tail.

From back alleys, garbage bins, cafes, and as far as the seafood aisle at a local grocery mart, they searched every possible place that cat could be. They wouldn't even be in this debacle in the first place if it weren't for the brutally epic argument she had with Weiss, and who could forget the tension between her and Stiofan.

It's as if Blake sweats drama.

Honestly, if she doesn't want to be found, why were they even trying?

"Come on, don't quit now." Ruby knelt and shook his shoulder. "We still got time."

_It's a foolproof plan_

_It's gonna be easy._

_It won't take more than a couple of hours._

That well placed optimism Ruby poured over their venture had an endearing touch, but like the oncoming night sky, the bright side to this was fading away.

His tummy rumbled. "Can we eat first?"

She giggled. "I'll buy you something after this is over."

If it were any other day of the week, the idea would be welcomed into open arms.

"At this point, I think it's alright to leave her be."

"Don't say that." She pulled him onto his rump and popped a dazzling smile. "As long she's out there, we'll find her no matter what."

How could she look him in the eye and say something like that? That angelic nature, full of hope and innocence, would make any man in their right mind to not go against her. Bloody unfair.

"I guess you're right." He tilted his hat to shroud the colour rising to his cheeks. "Just wish we had a clue."

An explosion erupted in the distance, columns of smoke billowing high behind a row of buildings.

"Well, will you take a gander at that?" Cooper nodded in approval of its timing. "That's one naughty clue."

Ruby gripped Crescent Rose. "We have to check it out."

Penny pointed at the smoke. "Are we going there, Ruby?"

"Of course, we are, darling." Cooper changed Merry Outlaw into a bow. "Lead the way, love."

It didn't take long for them to arrive at a rooftop overlooking the disaster raging in the docks.

In the thick of it, White Fang grunts were everywhere, either knocked out, breaking androids, or loading Schnee Dust Company cargo onto bullheads.

Blake and the monkey Faunus from a couple days ago were also there, battling the White Fang and an orange haired man in a white suit with a bowler's hat.

Roman Torchwick.

For as long as Cooper lived, he'd never forget that man's face and how much he wanted to break it.

Blake knocked Roman to the ground. He raised his weaponized cane and shot down a container suspended by a crane. It crashed between the two Faunus, separating them long enough for him to aim at the unsuspecting monkey's back.

Ruby twirled her scythe into the roof. "Hey!"

Roman turned and waved at her. "Oh, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Are these people your friends?" Penny said and moved closer.

"Penny," Ruby whirled to stop her, "get back!"

Cooper kicked into motion at the Dust flare Roman shot at her. He nocked an arrow and knocked it out of mid-air. The collision generated a blast of flame, lighting up the night and blinding Ruby.

"What the—" Roman's gaze jumped to him, and Cooper swore he could hear his teeth grind. "I didn't expect to see you here, Stripes!"

Cooper flipped him off.

"Penny, wait!" Ruby checked her step and tried to find her way around. "Stop!"

The ginger gal marched to the edge of the roof.

"Oi," Cooper said and blocked her with Merry Outlaw, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry, Cooper and Ruby, my friends." Utter confidence painted her gob. "I'm combat ready."

Something floated and hovered out of her rucksack. It unfolded into a sword, separating like a stack of cards to reveal several more blades. She dropped to the ground and wiped it with any and all White Fang goons in a jiffy. Heck, she went as far as taking down two out of three incoming enemy bullheads with a concentrated green laser beam generated by the blades!

"Will you look at that?" Cooper slung his bow over his shoulder. "I'm starting to see how she got a spot in the tournament."

Ruby rubbed her eyes and ran off. "I'm going to go help her."

White flashed from the side, darting towards a bullhead preparing to take off.

Cooper shot a yellow arrow in Roman's path, forcing him to stop before the flailing electrical tendrils nabbed him.

Roman glowered at him from under the brim of his hat.

"Last time I checked," Cooper raised his voice and matched the glare, "you were supposed to be behind bars? Tell me, do they give free passes to wankers like you?"

He leaned onto his cane. "And last time I checked, you were picking garbage back in Mistral. You're seriously working with a goody two shoes like Red over there?"

"Just what exactly is going on here." Cooper nocked an arrow. "You don't need all this Dust. Making an enemy of the SDC is practically suicide, and there's no bloody way the White Fang are taking orders from you: a human. What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Roman's eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't you like to know, old buddy."

"I'm not your bloody buddy!"

"Easy, now." He smirked and dusted his shoulder. "Don't wanna wrinkle the suit now, do you?"

Cooper loosed an arrow at Roman, only for it to be smacked away and have a flare fired in return. Cooper dove aside, avoiding the explosion punching the edge of the building and scattering concrete shrapnel.

Jet engines roared, followed by a gust of wind strong enough to blow his hat off if he hadn't clamped it to his head.

From inside the skyward aircraft, Roman's laughter faded in the distance.

"So long, old buddy!"

Police sirens wailed in the distance.

Cooper cursed his luck, and after checking if the gals were alright, searched for a place to hide.

* * *

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

"Whoa!" Roderick gawked at a couple bullheads sailing into the sea after getting split by a green laser beam. "Who do you think did that?!"

Stiofan rounded the aisle of containers. "Who indeed."

What they were met with was the aftermath of a big battle. Scorch marks painted the concrete, shipments and broken androids were littered everywhere, and a lot of guys wearing matching masks and uniforms laid unconscious like they decided to have one big random sleepover.

Stiofan rolled a person with his foot, and Roderick's eyes widened at the logo of an aggressive red wolf with three slashes emblazoned on the back of their vest.

Acid dribbled from Stiofan's lip. "White Fang."

Movement flickered between an aisle of shipping containers.

Roderick jogged over, and his heart sank. Of all places in the world for his missing friend to finally show herself, why did it have to be here?

Blake propped herself against a container, taking a minute to catch her breath.

"Blake," Roderick said and touched her shoulder, "are you okay?"

She lurched and gripped her sword.

"Whoa, easy there!"

"Roderick?" Shock slapped her across the face. "What are you doing here?"

"Forget about that." He searched for a way out of here. "You need to leave. Stiofan's here."

Blake's breath caught as if he said the most offensive thing in the world. Her gaze focused elsewhere, and no matter what he said or did, nothing broke the hold terror had on her neck.

A jerk on Roderick's collar tossed him to the floor. He rolled to his feet and slipped Rex free in one fluid motion. His grasp weakened in the presence of Stiofan. Roderick took a step. A flash of red steel stopped him in his tracks. The cold void of emotion on his face and the alarming buzz surrounding his partner made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"The heck you doing, man?!"

"Do not intervene or interfere in any way." Stiofan aimed the yellow sword at Blake's chest. "She's dangerous."

Everything about Blake screamed of a frightened animal wanting to run, and the wind blowing her bow made it look like a pair of ears twitching on high alert.

"Stiofan," she said, "listen to me. It's not what it looks like. I was here to—"

"Enough." Danger rumbled in his throat. "I warned you of this moment. Now, allow me to demonstrate the truth behind my words."

After a few deep breaths, she calmed slightly and held her ground. "I will not fight you."

Stiofan faltered but regained composure. "You. . . Raise your weapon!"

Eyes steeled, she raised her chin.

"So, that is your choice." He exhaled disappointment. "Then you will fall running."

The red sword arced over her head.

If she reacted a half a second slower, she would've lost more than the bow, and as the black ribbon hit the ground, two furry cat ears poked from the top of her head.

Roderick gaped, and when she touched her ears, Blake gasped. The distraction allowed Stiofan a free kick, launching her into the side of a container.

"Hey!" He tightened his hold Rex. "What're you doing?!"

Stiofan punted Blake's ribs. "My duty."

"Stop it!"

"Why should I?!" He pointed the yellow sword at her. "She's been posing as a student this entire time. A threat, a White Fang agent, under our very noses!"

Butterflies fluttered inside Roderick's stomach, and things clicked into place.

The journal made sense. If Blake was a member of a terrorist organization, then the reason her and Stiofan weren't on good terms was way too clear. White Fang. First Guard. Stick those together in the same place and they'll mix as well as fire and ice.

What was he supposed to do? How could he stop this? Maybe if Reynold could give some advi—no. He can handle this on his own.

Roderick swallowed the rough grits of sand scraping throat. "Give her a chance to explain."

"I've already given her a chance." Stiofan bared his teeth like a rabid canine. "Whatever game she's been playing is over. She can't be trusted."

"It's not what either of you think." Blake clutched her side and wobbled upright. "I'm not even with them anymore."

"You think I'll be fooled after what happened here, after all the turmoil you caused in my life!"

The clones helped her evade the red blade ripping into a metal crate.

Roderick rushed forward and pinned his partner into the side of a container. "Blake, run!"

She didn't ask questions, sparing him a shocked look before taking off.

Stiofan struck the bridge of his nose and broke free. "You're not escaping from me again, Faunus of Black."

Roderick shook away the stars and scrambled after them into an open yard. Stiofan was hot on Blake's heels. His yellow sword transformed into a spear, cracking a bolt of lightning. It missed, but the blast sent her skidding head first into a lamppost.

"Blake!" Her lack of a response and movement pumped dread into his veins. "Get up, Blake!"

If she was unconscious that meant her Aura wouldn't be active, leaving her easy pickings.

Stiofan pushed Roderick with a short flurry. "Stop interfering. This is my duty!"

"How could you?!" An elbow drilled Roderick's jaw followed by a knee buried in his chest. He stumbled and fired a bullet which was easily avoided. "She's our friend!"

"She was never my friend." He deflected his shots with a twirl of his spear. "The White Fang are my enemy, and I will see to it that they are eradicated from the face of this world."

Roderick searched past the ferocity for the man he's come to know. "What did she ever do to you?"

"The lives of everyone I hold dear are in constant threat because of people who work under the White Fang like her. I've already lost too much; I fight to keep who I have left." The teal cracked in his eyes, and for a glimpse, Stiofan's expression of rage crumbled into an unbearable pain. "And it's because of her, I'm stuck wasting my time at the academy when I should be out there stopping the bigger threat at large!"

Stiofan cracked Red Fury's pommel against the side of Roderick's skull. He dropped to a knee, vision blurring.

"I wish to not harm you any further. Wait here." He stomped towards Blake. "I'll be sure to end it quickly."

Roderick snapped Rex around the red sword and yanked it out of his grasp.

Stiofan gasped, but his surprise quickly balled into shaky fists. Like a rocket, the First Guard launched over and crashed his spear into Roderick's thigh twice. He collapsed, losing the entire feeling in his leg.

Paralysis; two minutes of pure immobility for any body part he tags a couple times.

Stiofan kicked Rex away and pulled him up by his collar. Their faces were so close, he could trace the line of conflict, a civil war, splitting his partner's face in half.

"You don't know what it feels like." He shoved him to the ground, and he slid into a container. "Have you ever dedicated your life to a single cause, train years and years, only to fail the moment you're given the opportunity to prove yourself all because someone yanked the rug out from under you?"

Those words tore into Roderick.

Day in, day out, he knew exactly what that was like. The way life dragged his heart through the mud, and how life, no matter how much he struggled or believed, denied everything he's worked so hard to achieve.

Stiofan jabbed a finger at her. "She robbed me of that, and this is my one chance to rewrite that wrong."

"Do you even understand what'll happen to you if you do that?!"

"That woman is full of lies and clever tricks in order to lower your guard, and when the moment comes, she will strike with ease and without hesitation!" he said at the top of his lungs. "Why can't you see it, Roderick?!"

"Blake's innocent." He smacked the container. "Can't you feel it in your gut?!"

"I spent an infuriating amount of months watching her." The First Guard spat. "I know enough."

Roderick choked on the dying humour and watched his past play across the ground like a video. "You don't know a thing,"

Stiofan chomped on a ball of frustration. "What was that?"

"You said I don't know what it's like, but you're wrong," he said. "All my life I lived beneath a shadow after I lost my arm. Fear made it so I couldn't even go outside without thinking I'd lose something else. The only reason I got over it was because I had some great people looking over me."

If it weren't for Reynold and Yang and Ruby's family, Roderick would still be hiding in the corner of a room.

"Next was my brother." A bitter laugh left his mouth. "People like to compare me to him, you know. 'One of the best Huntsmen to ever walk Remnant.' " He banged his fist on the ground and ignored the sharp ache running along his arm. "How am I supposed to measure up to that?"

"Roderick, that's—"

"So, I trained until my muscles hated me and fought in the Mistral Tournament to make a name for myself there." Five sets of fingernails dug into his one fleshy palm. "Then Pyrrha came along and shot that dream down four years in a row!"

In all honesty, how could he ever forget? Each time he met her on stage he could barely hold his own. They were friends, rivals, training buddies, and yet no matter how much he strived, she always outclassed him in every way possible.

"So, yeah," Roderick popped the envy bubbling inside him once again, "I felt lost, angry, and helpless for a while, but you don't see me taking it out on anyone!"

The spear loosened in his hand. "I. . ." He clenched his teeth and tightened his grasp. "This is different. She's a threat!"

"You're the threat!" Roderick stood on his good knee and thought of the hopes Blake poured into that journal. "She came here to change and follow a new path. Make friends, to be treated like everyone else, and read some really weird books. Most of all, she wants your trust. Understand that she's not the person that you think you know. She's better than that, and so are you! Give her a chance, damn it!"

"Enough!" Stiofan spun, and the SDC First Guard logo on the back of his vest glistened in the lamplight. "I know what you've been doing. Did you think I wouldn't keep count?"

Roderick gasped. "Stiofan, please, don't."

"No more," he continued his march, unwavered and determined, "this ends now."

What was he supposed to do? Talking didn't work, Blake's not going anywhere, and hobbling on one leg wouldn't do any good.

There was no option left.

Roderick drew Tyrannus and switched it into gun form. His aim wrestled the wild nerves swaying the revolver's sights. The air grew still. Only his ragged breaths, and the thumping in his chest filled the dead silence.

The spear reared high above Blake, only to pause for several heartbeats.

"What is she to you?" Stiofan said, his voice a whisper in the wind.

"Don't you already know, man?" Fun flashes of the short time they spent together filled his head, and every second of it was a treasure assembling inside him. "Like I said before: she's our friend."

"I see." He lowered his arm and stared at the shattered moon. "Whatever you're about to do, I'm leaving my fate in your hands."

Stiofan drove down the spear, and Roderick squeezed the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 more chapters left until the end of this volume.
> 
> See ya in the next one.


	17. V1: Wake-up Call

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

_When Roderick tore open his eyes, the sky was falling._

_Every star above swished and swirled in the sea of black and swept him away in its icy embrace. The relentless waves crushed him into mush. He couldn't breath. The world faded, yet all that mattered to him, even more than saving his own life, was a good night's sleep._

_A noise nibbled his ear, faint and stuck in the stranglehold of darkness. It scratched and clawed, working its way through the deep to be heard until twin suns burst to his side and jostled fire into his bones._

" _Roddy, snap out of it!"_

_Yang?_

" _Please look at me!"_

_Every word trying to leave choked his throat._

" _I'm so sorry!" Yang buried her tear soaked cheeks against him. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt!"_

_Out of sight, someone's wails mixed with Yang's sobs. A toddler. Ruby?_

" _Yang," a shadowy figure knelt over him, "move."_

_She didn't argue and slipped away._

_The man leaned closer, every feature of his face becoming clearer until his red eyes and five o'clock shadow were crystal clear._

" _Hey, kiddo. It's Qrow," he said with an all too comforting smile. Weird coming from him. "I'm gonna get you out of here." He didn't wait for a response and cradled Roderick in his arms. "Just hang tight, everything's gonna to be alright."_

_What Qrow said didn't make any sense. Was anybody gonna tell him they were acting so strange? Why did he feel sick and dizzy? How come Yang's hands and pigtails were dripping with red goo that followed behind Qrow as he rushed out the forest?_

_Roderick connected the trail to his shirt also covered in it. It was wet. An increasing heat suddenly flared around his left arm. The feeling in his fingers were gone. He raised it into view: nothing except for a bloody stump._

_The pain made itself known, and he screamed the world away._

Roderick lurched, shouting and throwing a wild fist.

The dormitory room greeted him, explaining nothing could hurt him, and he fell back into the comfort of his pillows, fighting off the knot balling in his stomach.

It's been a whole day since Roderick gave Stiofan a first class ticket to Beacon's infirmary.

Classes were a blur and no matter what he did. Everything about his partner clawed his mind. The professors haven't stabbed him with any questions yet, and when they did, it wouldn't be a surprise if it resulted in a demotion, suspension, expulsion, maybe even prison.

What would happen to Cooper and Alexander? What would become of Team RTLS?

At least his friends, other than Weiss who blatantly refused to look in his general direction, offered their support.

Roderick groaned and stared at the king chess piece standing tall next to his necklace on the bedside table. The way Stiofan slumped after the bullet cracked his skull replayed in his mind. Beacon was supposed to be the big break, becoming team leader being the first good sign of things to come. Next thing he knows, it's botched everywhere, and the worst part was that they were only halfway through the first semester.

He grabbed his necklace, cool metal easing his nerves.

A series of knocks raked the door.

"Roddy," Yang said, her voice muffled through the wood, "open up."

He wrestled with the idea of letting her in.

"I heard you, so don't try to pretend you're not in there." She banged the frame harder. "Don't make me mad."

Roderick sighed and opened the door to save himself the trouble of getting a new one. "Need something, Yang?"

"l was hoping to ask you that." The blonde helped herself inside, kicked off her boots, and sat cross-legged on the edge of his bed. "Where's Cooper? Thought he'd be here."

He rolled his tongue against his cheek. "Said something about getting a snack in the dining hall."

For his teammate's sake, he didn't mention that her little sister went with him. A third team member stuck in the infirmary was the last thing he needed.

Yang grinned as she patted the spot of the mattress in front of her. "Care to join me?"

If he could, he'd shoot her with laser beams from his eyes.

"Sheesh, someone's in a bad mood."

"I'm fine."

The corners of her mouth sank. "You've been totally out of it lately. Having a hard time sleeping?"

Roderick clenched his jaw at the fatigue settling in him. "Like I said, I'm fine."

"That scream earlier suggests otherwise." She bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "Nothing's wrong."

"You wanna know how I know you aren't?" She pointed at his hand. "You've been fiddling with your necklace since I walked in."

"No, I'm no—" He blinked at the metallic laurel wreath sliding between his fingers.

"Glad to see you still do it without even knowing," Yang said. "Whatever is bothering you has to do with Stiofan, right?"

"What? It's just that I, uh. . ."

She cocked an eyebrow.

Before he could rip his hair out, he pocketed his necklace and exhaled the aggravation building inside. "I guess there's no getting around you."

Propped on an elbow, Yang laid across the bed and chuckled. "Spill."

"I'm just. . . worried."

The space between her eyebrows crinkled. "What's there to worry about? The worst case scenario is waking up to a bad headache. You know his Aura stopped the shot from doing any more damage than it should've."

"That's not the point, Yang." Roderick sat next to her and ran a hand over his face. "I'm his leader, his partner, and I nearly blew his head off. How am I supposed to face him after doing that?"

Silence filled the room for the longest minute of Roderick's life, and Yang's expression was focused but unreadable. He fidgeted at the idea of her trying to dissect him with her gaze.

"You know, I felt the same way as you did once." She rolled over and looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. "I blamed myself for what happened to your arm."

Roderick glanced at his prosthetic. "I never blamed you."

Her guilt built up in her reflection. "It doesn't change the fact I was terrified you'd hate me forever—that you'd never want to talk to me ever again."

"You're being ridiculous—"

"Do you want to know why I let it go?" She held his real hand, and reminiscence clouded her eyes. "Because even after everything that's happened to you, when I finally walked into that hospital room, I never expected to see you look at me the way you did." She ate a laugh. "I won't ever forget it; your smile brightened the whole world. Then you had the nerve to ask me if I was okay, dummy."

How could he forget? She nearly tackled him off the hospital bed while simultaneously suffocating and drowning him in tears.

"From that moment on," she rubbed tingles across his hand, "I felt so stupid for getting worked up over my grief. I should've known all along things would never change between us. Don't underestimate Stiofan, and more importantly, don't let it get to your head."

For as long as Roderick has known Yang, he's only gotten to know two sides of her very well: the playful, carefree side and the side that could pummel him all over Remnant.

Hearing her say actual good advice that wasn't a lame joke to lift the mood or a fun suggestion to help him forget about his problems, backed by a confession he never knew she had, changed the game. It didn't help that her beauty could make anyone turn and stare whenever she entered a room. She was aware of it, no doubt, intentionally wrapping poor suckers around her finger until they were too wound up to get away.

To keep that beauty from burning him and affecting his view of her, he's always looked past it. However, as of right now, with nothing hidden behind a facade and her true feelings laid bare, Roderick wouldn't mind if she set him ablaze.

Yang bounced to her feet and stretched her arms out. "Well, now that I got that off my chest, better get going. And when you're ready to go see Stiofan," she winked, "give me a call."

The door closed behind her, and Roderick collapsed, blowing out the whirlwind she stirred in his chest.

* * *

**Stiofan Ua Binn**

* * *

A hum, melodic and serene, quelled the gruesome lashes biting Stiofan's skull, and he awoke to bright lights doing no favours to his vision.

The humming stopped.

"Careful," said a familiar voice, "you're still recovering from a concussion."

The person came into full focus, and his mouth fell ajar at the mess of wrinkled clothing and fraying hair strands occupying the chair beside him.

"Milady," Stiofan said, "are you alright?"

Her chapped frown transcended into a scowl. "First you go and get yourself in trouble, have me worry to death, then you go and take my lines," she threw her scroll at a novel on the bedside table, "and what did I say about calling me that?!"

Stiofan flinched and mentally reprimanded himself for the slip of the tongue.

"Forgive me. I meant no offense." The faint stench of sterilization wrinkled his nose. "Am I in the infirmary?"

The small room was fitted with a single desk and a medical cabinet pressed against the bland wall opposite of him. Two doors on the left lead to the exit and the en suite restroom, and the windows were to the right, curtains pulled aside which bathed the room in the sun's glory.

Only the novel with a bookmark cutting in near the end appeared to the sole means of entertainment in the vicinity. Did Lady Weiss read? Other than textbooks and fashion magazines, she wasn't one to raise novels for amusement. Being both a student and future heiress of a multi-million lien company didn't offer much free time to do such a thing.

"You are." Lady Weiss said and rubbed the dark bags underneath her eyes. "For a full day as a matter of fact."

"That long? Why am I—" His breath stifled as the events at the docks returned in haste. "Oh, I see."

"I've heard it from the others, but I want to hear it straight from you so I know it's true." Her gaze narrowed to a rapier's point. "Did you really attack Blake?"

Eluding the question or weaving together a compelling lie was a fool's errand, a shameful escape he wouldn't dare try even if the opportunity presented a sliver of a chance to succeed.

Prepared for the worst, he made his choice.

"It is as you heard. I confronted her only to protect you—"

A crack of skin upon skin, hot across the cheek, interrupted his speech.

"You dolt!" Lady Weiss flickered to her feet, palm redder than Red Fury. "I can't believe you did that!"

Stiofan held his jaw to ensure it hadn't come loose. "She's a part of the White Fang, and it's my duty to—"

"Stop." She thrusted a finger so close it nearly speared him between the eyes. "What happened was a misunderstanding. Blake told me herself that she's done with those criminals. And frankly, I'm okay with it."

He stared, incredulous. "Surely you jest?"

She returned to her chair and sighed. "I've already decided to accept both her and her past. I don't care that she used to be with the White Fang. Blake is my teammate, and more importantly, my friend."

Either it must have been because of his weakened state or inability to fully think, Stiofan's hostility towards the Faunus of Black wavered.

He weighed the certainty of her words. "You truly bear no ill will against her?"

"Nor should you. She had countless opportunities to harm me and she's done nothing of the sort." Lady Weiss waved a dismissive hand. "Other than that sharp opinion of hers, she's as dangerous as a kitten. Trust me, Stiofan. This is simply nothing I can't handle."

Stiofan averted her gaze in fear of being blinded by her brilliant resolve. Lady Weiss may deny it, but she also shares the same obstinate demeanor of both her father and sister.

"Gratitude." He casted his sights toward the window. "I will take time. . . to reflect more on my actions."

"Good."

"What was that saying again?" He pressed a finger to his chin. " ' _The finest Schnee is a stubborn Schnee.' "_

"Don't push it." Lady Weiss rolled her eyes and graced him with a smile. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"From what I've gathered," he said, words full of mirth, "my luck is rather terrible."

Lady Weiss' bangs shadowed her eyes, her body shook, and she gripped the sides of the chair, knuckles blanching paler than they already were.

A bead of sweat ran down his cheek. "Is something of the matt—-"

An uncontrollable fit of giggles put Lady Weiss on the edge of her seat.

"I'm sorry," she said between laughs. "The Stiofan I know wouldn't make such a tasteless joke."

Stiofan resisted the heat rising to his cheek. That 'tasteless joke' lightened the mood better than he hoped for.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around his sore neck. He stiffened as her breath tickled the side of his neck.

"But I'm glad to see you're okay." She pulled away. "You're all tense. What's wrong?"

"It's been too long since I last saw you. . . happy." Stiofan meant more along the lines of intimate. Happy was simply a kind way of putting it. "I also heard you humming a lullaby. Is my well being that important to you?"

She pushed him, worsening the aches, and purged herself of emotions albeit for the pink adorning her cheeks.

"I don't have the slightest clue of what you are implying." Chin raised and tilted it to the side, she huffed. "By no means does your well being concern me."

Stiofan chuckled into his hand. ' _There's the heiress I know.'_

"Anyways, since I have nothing left to say to you." Lady Weiss knocked on the wall. "Alright, you can come out now."

The restroom door opened and out came the last person he expected to see.

"Good evening, Stiofan," said the Faunus of Black.

Stiofan glanced at the novel, realization dawning upon him.

"You heard all that, right?" Lady Weiss said.

Her teammate nodded. "Clear as day."

"Now that I've softened him up for you, I'm going to go get coffee." The heiress strutted to the exit. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

Once she left, the Faunus of Black sighed and grabbed a seat.

"I hope you're comfy," she said. "We have a lot to talk about."


	18. V1: Redemption

**Stiofan Ua Binn**

* * *

Ever since Lady Weiss left the room, an inundation of silence drowned the room, and it lasted an eternity.

The Faunus of Black sat there, rigid as a statue and fixated to the floor. Her only movements were the finger taps on her lap and the soft flexes of her jawline. It was understandable why she was so apprehensive, considering the person who attempted to end her life laid before her.

Stiofan was at a loss as well.

How unfortunate this was—to be thrusted into the very situation he preferred to avoid or at least save for a later date. His mind scrambled, overexerting itself to deduce her reasoning for being here, how to act, what to say, and prepare for the worst in case this wordless conversation found a violent end.

Perhaps, in order to save themselves from suffocating in such a painful and thick cloud of awkwardness, it would be best to not think too much about it and avoid the small talk.

Straight to the point it was.

Stiofan reclined and sighed at the ceiling. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon."

The ears hidden beneath her bow perked, and the Faunus of Black scoffed. "You can say that again."

"Were you that eager to meet me again?"

"I'd rather be anywhere but here." She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Weiss. . . _convinced_ me otherwise."

Knowing how demanding Lady Weiss could be, it was understandable.

The Faunus of Black drew a long breath. "And as strange as this may sound, I want to apologize."

There were no words that could describe the amount of bewilderment welling within him.

"Pardon me?"

"It's my fault for not trying hard enough to speak with you. All that anger and hate you held, I know what it could do to a person—change them into someone else completely." She closed her eyes and clenched her hands. "I failed to stop it once before. That's why I wanted to spare you from that fate, but I was so afraid and unsure of myself that I ended up running away like I usually do."

The revelation reminded Stiofan her actions at the docks. "Is that why you decided not to defend yourself?"

"Violence only breeds more violence." She shook her head. "I hoped for another way to get through to you."

"You mean to say despite everything I've said and done, you still had hope for me?"

"You aren't the only one with a pair of eyes, you know." She smirked and crossed her arms. "At heart, you're a good person doing what you thought was right. I was the same way when I was with the White Fang."

Guilt burned his conscience.

"You thought I could change just like you did. I expected you to resent me in all my worth."

"Inequality, corruption, violence." She straightened, shoulders squared with a palm over her chest. "Remnant is so full of disarray, I don't know how I'm supposed to undo so many years of hate. But I aim to get there in at least five steps. Leaving the White Fang was my first step in the right direction. Becoming a student of Beacon was my second step, and graduating as a Huntress who can face everything wrong in this world will be my fourth step."

Stiofan furrowed his brow. "And the third?"

"You."

"Me?"

In the most casual yet astute manner, the corners of her lips raised. "What I say also applies to you, not just the Faunus of the White Fang. You're misguided. I want to correct it. Stiofan. You're my third step."

From the start Stiofan treated her no better than filth, and yet she's regarded him so highly it filled every crevice and empty space in his heart with shame.

What did he do to deserve such kindness?

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still debating whether to trust you or not. I just want you to understand that I was trying to stop the White Fang from stealing the Dust shipments." Conviction burned her fiery amber gaze. "And I want to give you a chance to see who I really am, not as a Faunus or someone who worked with the White Fang. Just as me, the real me, Blake Belladonna."

The next few days after her visit were a blur.

Cooper, the others of Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and even Alexander on his crutches came by to visit whenever they could, offering him a quick recovery and the best of luck. The only one absent was Roderick. Who could blame him? Stiofan wasn't sure he could face his partner either so soon.

However, Stiofan's faltering beliefs was the only thing keeping him company for his whole duration in the infirmary.

For all the months he's spent observing the ex-White Fang agent's every move, from the attentive way she held herself in class to the peaceful nature following everywhere she went, it was clear she held no ulterior motives or demeanor of a terrorist bent on wreaking havoc in the academy.

They were that of a student, wishing to become a future Huntress.

Why didn't he accept it? The signs were there, and he turned a blind eye. No, he knew the reason: he refused to acknowledge the truth. The Faunus of Black was his chain of failure, a jailor who denied his dreams and caged him within the belly of a dark vengeance. His freedom—an end in itself—came through her fall.

Stiofan inhaled deeply, casting his eyes towards the window.

He was wrong.

Roderick's struggle, his will, revealed how wayward Stiofan had been while Lady Weiss' words brought forth clarity to his senses, allowing him to see what was right in front of him the enter time.

See the real her, she says? Then, it's best to return the favour.

Stiofan sent a message to Lady Weiss.

* * *

The infirmary door creaked, and the Faunus of Black entered the room.

"Stiofan," she said with a book in hand, "you wanted to see me?"

"Gratitude for accepting my invitation." He gestured to the chair. "Please, take a seat. I wish to speak with you."

"Guess it's true after all." She sat and pinned him with a doubtful stare. "I thought Weiss was joking when she told me you were asking for me. Colour me surprised."

"Indeed. I. . . There have been many things on my mind of late, and these past few days have given me time to reflect." Stiofan swung his legs over the side of the bed and drew in lungful of fortitude. "That is why I must apologize for my past crimes. The way I've treated you was despicable and unwarranted, and frankly, it sickens me to my core whenever it comes to mind. Nothing can compensate for what I've done, but just know, from here on out, I will always do right by you, I swear."

The Faunus of Black's jaw fell agape. "Wow. Stiofan. . . I-I don't know what to say."

"You need not say a word, only listen and hear my plea." Stiofan stood before her and kneeled. "Without a doubt, you really are a wonder beyond my understanding yet more true than anyone I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Wait," her head tilted, "what are you—"

"Blake Belladonna."

She flinched and squeaked in her seat. Who could fault her? The name itself rolled odd off his tongue.

"I wish to ask one simple question of you." He offered his hand and prayed it would lead them both towards a better path. "If you need more time or wish not to forgive me, I will understand. However, just this once, I ask: would you do me the honour of becoming my friend?"

Blake released her breath and clasped his hand. "It would be my honour, Stiofan Ua Binn."

The door thudded, drawing their attention towards the several low voices sounding from behind it.

"Move it, I was here first."

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry, didn't see your foot there, sis."

"I really think you girls need to settle down.'

Blake wandered over, positioned herself to the side, and twisted the doorknob, allowing Lady Weiss, Yang, and Ruby to tumble into the room while Roderick stood behind them, awestruck.

The window slid open, and a sudden breeze entered the room.

"Hiya, mate." Cooper sat on the sill and tipped his hat. "Glad to see you're fine and dandy."

"Why did you come in through the window?" Stiofan said.

Although, he already had an inkling of why that may be.

Cooper chuckled and pointed at the three ladies failing to find their footing. "That's why. Besides, it's more fun eavesdr—greeting you in such a unique manner."

Several taps echoed out in the hall until Alexander appeared at the door on his crutches.

"Quiet down," he said. "I can hear you from my room."

"Don't be like that," Cooper sauntered towards them and threw his arm over Stiofan's shoulder. "This fellow survived being shot in the head. He deserves to be as noisy as much as he wants. Thank goodness for Aura, aren't I right, Xander?"

From the way Alexander stared at his partner, it was easy to see that if it weren't for his injury, he would've sent Cooper back out the window.

"What were you all doing behind the door?" Blake said, stoic but sporting a pink hue on her human ears.

"It was Yang's idea!" Ruby said.

Yang gasped. "Hey!"

Lady Weiss smoothed her combat skirt. "I-I just got here."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You told everyone, didn't you?"

The heiress flushed.

Stiofan met eyes with Roderick and recalled their clash. The thought not only caused a painful pang in his chest, but it also put a chink in their friendship at best.

The others caught on and silently glanced back and forth between them.

"Roderick," Stiofan said. "I'm glad to see you're well."

"H-hey, Stiofan." Roderick rubbed his neck and watched the tiles on the floor. "About the other day, I'm sor—"

"Forgive me," he interjected, "but I am the one at fault. I should be the one apologizing."

Roderick blinked twice. "Say what?"

"I should have listened and believed in what you were trying to say." Stiofan shared a smile with Blake. "If you hadn't stopped me, then I would've made a terrible decision that would haunt me for the rest of my life." He bowed his head to his partner. "You have my deepest gratitude and apologies."

Roderick's mouth mimicked a fish out of water. Yang giggled and elbowed his arm, shaking him from his stupor.

"Y-yeah, uh, right," he said. "Ditto."

Stiofan bit his lip, knuckles over his mouth to suppress the laughter chiseling for freedom.

A bout of confusion inflicted everyone present.

"Um, Stiofan," Lady Weiss said. "What's so funny?"

The first time he encountered that humorous word was when they first met during the initiation. He had no clue what it meant, and he's been meaning to ask ever since.

"To be frank, I've never heard of that word before. Would anyone mind explaining it to me?"

Everyone's confusion motioned towards small chuckles and eye rolls. The exception being Roderick, facepalming and grinning nonetheless.

"Just so you know." Lady Weiss jerked a finger at Roderick's nose. "Stiofan may be okay with this, but don't think I am."

Roderick gulped and furiously nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

"And so we're clear," she turned and peeked at him from the corner of her eye, "don't do something like that again, okay?"

He relaxed, much to the amusement of the others. "You got it."

"Yeah, everyone's back together." Ruby tossed her arms in the air. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Come on, mates." Cooper pulled Stiofan by the arm and miraculously ushered everyone out the door in a single push. "Let's go find a nice place in Vale. I'll give JNPR a ring on the way there. Does anyone know any good, cheap restaurants?"

The sound of heels clicking down the hall suddenly brought the chilly embrace of fear among them.

Yang whirled. "Is that who I think it is?"

Roderick paled at the sight. "Aw, crap. I think it is!"

"What do all of you think you're doing?" said Professor Goodwitch. "Mister Gates, Mister Ua Binn. Get back in bed this instant! As for the rest of you, I have questions that need to be answered."

The rapid tapping brought everyone's attention to the other side of the hall where Alexander ran away on his crutches at a logic defying speed.

"What are we waiting for?" Yang pointed at Alexander. "After him!"

Blake hurried to the door. "Wait, my book!"

The blonde scooped her up over her shoulder. "Sorry, partner. We gotta go!"

"Put me down. Stop. My book. Nooooo!"

Stiofan watched, unable to stifle the mirth escaping him as Blake and her beloved book parted ways.

Cooper clapped Stiofan's back before dashing away. "Last one to leave the infirmary gets to have all of Ruby's biscuits!"

"What wait?!" The young lady chased after him. "Cooper, let's talk about this!"

Roderick blew past him. "Let's go, man!"

Stiofan faced Lady Weiss, bowed, and gestured ahead. "Ladies first."

"Chivalrous as always. Thank you." She curtsied in return and fell into a brisk jog.

'Trust in your gut.' That's what Roderick advised, was it not?

Stiofan took stride with a spring in each step. Despite knowing full well he'll be scolded for it later, he left in haste, enjoying the moment alongside the people growing ever closer to his heart.

Coming to Beacon wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Omniscient POV**

* * *

Somewhere in the night of Vale, a woman in a crimson gold dress sat next to the windowsill of her hotel room, sights set upon the broken moon as she twirled a lock of her dark ashened hair cascading over half of her gorgeous face.

At the stroke of midnight, her scroll rang at the foot of the bed. She scooped it and read the newly acquired message.

_We almost have everything we need to complete Phase 1. The uniforms are nearly complete and we sent you the list of students attached to this message. We just need an update from Roman, and we're all set for Phase 2._

The woman opened the attached file and rifled through the list, categorized by year and alphabetized by last name.

A single photo she happened to catch a glimpse of froze her finger in place while the list continued rolling on it's own before coming to a stop. A long second passed. She regained her senses and scrolled back up, searching for the same photo with a newfound vigour.

The moment it showed itself, she pinned it and opened the file.

A soft murmur escaped from her throat, rising louder and louder until she threw her head back in delight. The edges of her lips twisted, elegant yet malicious, and a soft flame ignited on her palm, it's undeniable glow reflecting off the gold in her one visible eye.

"I suppose a slight alteration to the plans wouldn't hurt," she said in a purr smoother than silk. "Oh, how I look forward to meeting you, Little Eagle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Volume 1.
> 
> Once again, I'd like to offer my sincerest gratitude to the people who read and followed my story every step of the way. You guys are the best.
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm going to have to take a break while I work on the next volume, so don't expect any updates for the next few months. However, when I do start posting again, you can expect a much better and longer volume in return.
> 
> Hang on until then.
> 
> Thank you for the support.
> 
> BlueJay Out.


	19. V2: Prologue - Teacher Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume 2 Summary:
> 
> With the Vytal Festival coming up and the new semester about to begin, things were suppose to be a fun, fresh start for the students of Beacon. Too bad a dose of complications, weird exchange students, romantic tensions, and old, fully grown skeletons poking out the closet, are about to turn the lives of Team RTLS on their heads.
> 
> Contains: Violence, Blood & Gore, Suggestive Themes, OC Focus, OC Pairings with RWBY Characters

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

The moment the elevator doors dinged open, Roderick stepped into the executioner's office, big enough to rival the arena sized classrooms from the lecture hall.

Motors cranked the dozens of gears clunking up in the rafters and along the walls, and the executioner himself stood in front of the large window behind his desk, a statue enjoying a steamy fresh mug of whatever right before work time.

"Please, take a seat," Ozpin said.

Roderick did as told and focused on the many gears spinning inside the glass desk to distract himself from his shaky nerves.

This was it; the moment of truth.

After how much commotion they caused down at the docks the other day, it'd be strange if everyone involved got away without so much as a scolding. However, getting personally interrogated by the Headmaster himself was much worse.

For a handful of seconds, Ozpin kept his focus outside the window as the Beacon Tower clock on the other side of it ticked in reverse, and once the minute was up, he finally came over and joined him at the desk.

The Headmaster's sights aimed straight for Roderick's forehead.

"Roderick Hill." Ozpin checked the side of his mug while pouring out a teapot into it. "That's quite the pendant. Almost looks alike."

Roderick glanced at the crest of the Kingdom of Vale, crossed axes over a laurel wreath on the mug. "Um, thanks?"

"So, I'm sure you know why I called you in here today."

His heart sank.

"According to Professor Goodwitch's report, a minor discrepancy took place at the docks not long ago, involving Ruby Rose, Stiofan Ua Binn, Blake Belladonna, and yourself." The Headmaster arched an eyebrow. "I've already spoken to your partner, Mister Ua Binn, Miss Rose, and Miss Belladonna. What they've told me do not stray far from each other. Would you mind sharing your side of the story?"

There was no point in trying to hide it. The odds were stacked—a landslide, really. Besides, Ozpin had a certain feel about him like he'd catch whatever and any lie Roderick could spin, so he told him the truth, plain and simple.

Well, he did leave out the whole Stiofan trying to kill Blake bit. Wasn't technically lying, right?

Rodrick started from when Stiofan received the alert and how he joined him on the way to the docks. There, they encountered the aftermath of a battle, finding several unconscious White Fang agents, destroyed Atlesian androids, and shipment containers of SDC property Dust missing.

"What you say certainly does line up with what the others have said." Ozpin hummed. "And Mister Ua Binn, how does he fare now that his. . . headache has faded away?"

"He's doing fine." He awkwardly laughed and shrugged. "Nothing a little Aura can't fix."

"And you wouldn't happen to know of how he got it in the place now would you?"

"He was shot in the head."

"How?"

"He followed his duties and got ahead of himself trying to stop the White Fang."

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

Ozpin oozed suspicion, and Roderick did his best to stop the bucket of sweat about to run down his face.

"I see," said the Headmaster. "And how are you? I also heard you took quite the beating."

"I'm fine, I guess." Roderick wrinkled his nose at the sickly sweet aroma hitting him head on. Was that hot chocolate? "Kinda feels like things could've gone better if I did things differently."

Ozpin slurped his drink. "That reminds me of the spat Miss Rose and Miss Schnee had on the first day of school."

He perked at the recollection of the incident in Professor Port's class.

"I'm sure you know by now that nobody is perfect. I have all the time in the world, yet even I, as shocking as it may sound, still can't quite figure it out." He adjusted his glasses. "That's why we must always do our absolute best to overcome our struggles, fight with everything we have, and never give in until we overcome them. If you can do that, then there should be no reason to hang your head when things don't turn out the way you hoped."

Roderick almost laughed. ' _Story of my life.'_

"How is Reynold by the way."

The comment caught him off guard. "You know him?"

"Your brother is a rather famous Huntsmen. How could I not know of him?" The way Ozpin looked at him seemed as if he was waiting for him to do a flip or something. "He was one of the best students I had the pleasure of knowing, and I'm hoping you'll be, too."

Roderick tried not to show it, but the bar of expectations he had for himself raised even higher over his head, and he wanted to smash it through the desk.

* * *

**Leon Alexander Gates**

* * *

Alexander got his ass verbally flogged.

The combat professor paced behind her desk while he sat there, taking her tongue lashes as she went on a rant over his irresponsibility and recklessness last semester. It got worse when she started whipping him with good expectations and a better start for the next semester.

Once it finally ended, Goodwitch collapsed into her seat, took off her glasses, and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Now that that's done with," she said and put her glasses back on, "do you want to know what else I called you in for today, Mister Gates?"

Alexander shook his head.

"I noticed that you have a certain habit, yet as good as it is to see you 'work,' I have qualms about how you. . . _treat_ bullies." Her burning gaze locked onto him. "Next time, leave it be and report it to us professors. Can't have a repeat of that stunt you pulled in the dining hall ever again, am I clear?"

"Depends whether they grow a brain or not," he said.

Goodwitch sighed and propped her elbows on the desk, fingers laced in front of her mouth. "Look, I know it must seem like I'm being hard on you all the time, but it's for your own good. You must understand that."

Alexander stared.

"Okay, let's try this again." She cleared her throat. "Tell me why you insist on going out of your way to do those things?"

The ticking of the clock, and the muffled voices outside the window filled the silence.

Goodwitch's eye twitched.

"Mister Gates, please work with me here." She eased off with the murder glare. "I only wish to try and understand you. There's only so much I can do if you don't cooperate."

Again, he stared.

"This is beyond ridiculous. If it weren't for Ozpin, then I'd. . ." She massaged her brow and exhaled her exasperations. "Keep this up, and you might find yourself in hot water sooner than you think, young man."

Alexander grunted. "The sooner the better."

Goodwitch growled and stood, reaching down and raising a leg to draw a collapsible riding crop out of her boot.

"Whatever happens next is up to you," she said and crossed her arms. "Last chance. Are you with me or against me?"

"Neither."

The amount of force she used to grind her teeth was good enough to make dental flour.

"I've been rather lenient with you so far. But from here on out, if you try me," she smacked the desk with her crop, "expect more than just a slap on the wrist."

Alexander glanced at the crop and looked her dead in the eyes. "If."

The single word chiseled a crack in her armour. Her eyes widened, and for the first time since he entered, she was the quiet one.

Goodwitch walked over to the window and waved her arm. "I've had enough of you. You're dismissed."

Alexander left the room and walked straight into next semester, prepared for whatever storm of miseries awaited him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. Things just took longer than I thought it would.
> 
> Remember that new chapters will be posted every Friday.
> 
> Thanks for reading. See ya in the next one.


	20. V2: Fear the Food

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

When the second year Team CFVY (coffee) came to them with a joint team training session in mind, Roderick figured they were gonna spar against each other and exchange tips and tricks.

All he got was instant regret.

Like a kid that got the best birthday gift ever, Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY, took position at the top of the training room mezzanine with an all-too-cheery smile on her face.

"Okay, boys," she said and lifted up her handbag, "you know the rules. All four of you have to cross the finish line before the timer runs out."

Roderick swallowed the bitter mistake. "I know she offered to help us train, but I didn't think this was what she meant."

"Indeed." Stiofan cracked his spine. "Although, I can't argue the benefit of how much it will improve our reflexes and agility. Besides, after all that time in the infirmary, I'm sure Alexander appreciates it."

Alexander grunted and adjusted his knee brace.

"If any of you get knocked out or run low on Aura," said Coco, "my team will bail you out."

On the sidelines, Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi waved.

"I believe in you guys," said the rabbit Faunus. "Alexander, make sure not to over do your leg!"

Maybe it was the trick of the light, but Alexander looked slightly less annoyed.

"Hey, Cooper," Roderick said. "You cool about this, too? I seriously thought you'd ditch us by now."

"And leave my mates behind? Just what kind of person do you think I am?" Cooper held together a broken smile and tried to steady a jackhammer of a thumbs up. "I'm absolutely terrific, mate."

He arched an eyebrow. "You mean terrified, right?"

"Enough chit-chat. We're doing this!" Coco transformed her handbag into a minigun and hit a button on her scroll. "Remember: weapons and Semblances are a no-go."

Two turrets hanging on both sides of the ceiling came to life and aimed their lasers at them.

" _Turrets activated,"_ said a robotic voice on the intercoms. " _Targets acquired."_

Roderick gulped and shared a nod with his teammates.

" _Commencing fire in 3 . . . 2. . . 1. . . Begin."_

A buzzer rang.

They bolted in different directions, and the streams of bullets chased after them, morphing into giant knives carving the floor.

' _Not me, not me, not me, not me,'_ Roderick repeatedly thought. " _This is the stupidest thing I've ever done. Why am I even here? I could be in the dining hall right now enjoying a grilled cheese instead of voluntarily running for my life from a psycho lady with a minigun.'_

"Don't think any of you can get away from me!" Coco cackled and hosed her gun. "It's not often I get to cut loose, so make this worth my while!"

Roderick checked over his shoulder and screamed, adrenaline spiking tenfold, at Coco's rainstorm of death marching up his rear.

In the corner of his eye, Alexander shoved Stiofan out the way of a stream zipping right towards them. Roderick spun out of Coco's path. The bullets whizzed right past him. Her frustrated cries boomed louder than the hundreds of mini explosions rattling the room. She came back around for him again. He did the same thing like before, and embarrassingly enough, he tripped on the broken tiles like a goofball and kissed the floor.

To make matters worse, he got shot in the worst place possible.

"Ow!" Roderick yelped and snapped straight up onto his knees. "My butt!"

Through the gunfire, Coco's laugh rumbled thunder.

"Roderick's hit!" said Cooper. He dashed towards him like the world was ending. "Stephen, Xander, we gotta get our leader!"

"What?!" Stiofan hurried over as if Roderick was laying down in a puddle of his own blood. "Alexander, follow me!"

Alexander facepalmed and did as asked.

"I'm fine!" Roderick ran while rubbing away both the pain and humiliation. "Just forget it!"

Stiofan and Alexander had none of it. They scooped him by the arms and dragged him off to the finish line.

The all too comforting smile did not match the terror blaring in Stiofan's eyes. "Worry not, partner. We'll ensure your safe passage."

Cooper leaped onto Alexander's back and whipped a finger. "Charge forth!"

"Oakwood, get off!"

The three streams converged and combined to become one big stream that shredded it's way ever closer.

Roderick almost soiled his pants.

"Huh?" Cooper glanced back and screamed. "Run faster!"

When Stiofan and Alexander noticed what was happening, panic punched their faces, and they rocketed off.

"Oh, man." The sinking realization of what was happening finally squashed Roderick. "I think Coco really wants to end us!"

If they kept this speed, they'd make it to the finish line, yet for some horrifying reason, the closer they got, the faster the death stream sped up.

Roderick yelled and pulled his legs up away from the bullets nipping at his boots.

"Follow my lead, Alexander!" Stiofan wrenched on Roderick's arm to shy him away from becoming swiss cheese. "We're going to throw Roderick!"

A whirlwind of how that would work wrecked Roderick's imagination. "Wait, what?!"

Alexander growled behind his gritted teeth and lifted him higher. "On you!"

"Hold on, just give me a sec—"

With all their might, Stiofan and Alexander launched him across the finished line. Roderick bounced off the wall as his teammates dove to safety, joining him in a panting heap.

"We made it." Stiofan gasped and peeled himself up off the floor. "Is everyone alright?"

Alexander moaned.

"That was fine and dandy, mates." Cooper sprung up and fixed his scarf. "Let's not do it again."

"Agreed." Roderick wrinkled his nose at the overwhelming stench of hot metal and burnt Dust powder. "By the way, you guys suck."

The raccoon Faunus laughed his way over to the nearest water fountain.

As they took time to collect themselves, Team CFVY joined them, taking in an unnecessary amount of pleasure in their suffering.

"Nice hustle, kid," Coco said and slapped Roderick's aching butt. "Can't wait for the next time."

Velvet hopped beside Roderick. "Sorry about all that. When Coco gets excited, she can over do it."

"Yeah," he said and gave his butt another rub. "I can see that."

"Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi!" Coco waved them over. "Hurry up, we have to get ready for the mission."

Following after their leader, Fox and Yatsuhashi said their farewells, but Velvet lingered a little longer, sharing some more words with Alexander before getting on her tippy toes and poking him in the cheek.

"I'll see you in a few days." She giggled and ran off. "Wish me luck."

Roderick gave the big guy a funny look. "Now that I think about it, didn't Velvet always visit you in the infirmary?"

"How cute," said Stiofan. He nodded and placed a hand over his chest. "I'll support you in any way I can."

Alexander scowled and walked away.

"Let's talk about Xander's lady friend later," Cooper leaped between Roderick and Stiofan and slung his arms around their necks. "I'm famished. To the dining hall!"

* * *

For some reason, Roderick and his team couldn't catch a break.

The dining hall was supposed to be a place where they could relax, have a fun time, and indulge themselves with tasty food all at the same time.

However, as of right now, it was another instant regret.

The moment they entered and found a place to sit, a pie smacked Weiss in the face, and Stiofan bolted over to rescue the heiress from the dangers of deadly delicacies.

From across the table of Team RWBY's horrified faces, Team JNPR gawked while Nora pointed an accusing finger at Ren.

Roderick's warning signs blared.

Weiss wiped her face spotless with a single sweep and hurled a plate of mashed potatoes and turkey doused in gravy, splattering it on each member of Team JNPR. Nora grabbed Pyrrha's salad, Jaune grabbed a sandwich, and well, it didn't take a genius to know what came next.

"Ugh," Roderick said, "do you think we should hide?"

"That would be nice." Cooper offered a plate of cookies. "Either of you want one?"

He blinked. "Where'd you get that, man?"

"Snagged it from Ruby just a minute ago." He shrugged at their stares. "What? I'm dying over here."

Alexander nudged Roderick and pointed at the bowl of soup flying at them.

They ducked down under the table as the fight intensified and the screams of terror filled the hall. People flocked outside while an artillery of food, plates, and even Jaune at one point, bombarded the room.

Alexander's backpack shield dinged the side of Roderick's head.

"Ow," he said shoved it aside. "Why do you even have that thing with you?"

He grunted and tried to make himself more comfortable.

"Hey, Stephen!" Cooper stuck his arm out and waved his hat. "Over here!"

The First Guard ran over and slid under the table with them.

"What a pity." Sadness flickered in Stiofan's teal eyes. "As a follower of the culinary arts, it pains me to see such a waste."

"You cook, mate?" Cooper held a cookie between his teeth and offered up the plate. "Want one?"

Stiofan took a cookie and bit it. "I can serve a full course as a matter of fact. Hor d'oeuvres, entrees, and of course, desserts."

"Ua Binn," Alexander said in the most serious voice ever. "Muffins?"

He smirked. "Muffins."

Respect shimmered in the big guy's eyes, and he gave a curt nod of approval.

Were they seriously discussing this right now? A battle was raging over their heads. Food talk could wait after they came out of this alive.

"You guys hear that?" Cooper said.

Listen to what? It was quiet. What was there to. . . Oh.

Stiofan popped his head out. "I believe it's clear."

As they came out of cover, Nora's howl of laughter and blood curdling song of 'I'm queen of the castle' hit them hard.

Team JNPR stood tall on a messy stack of tables and soda vendors at the far side of the dining hall.

A thump and a clatter of plates came from the opposite side of the dining hall.

On top of a table, Ruby brandished a milk carton. "Justice will be swift. Justice will be painful. It will be," she crushed the carton and squirted milk everywhere, "delicious!"

Team RWBY jumped up behind her, crying out for battle.

Roderick's heart plummeted into a pit of acid at the fact that his team was literally in the middle of the warzone.

"This is your fault, Stephen," Cooper said as watermelons sailed over them. "You said it was clear."

Stiofan grimaced. "My. . . mistake?"

The turkey gloved Yang and dual baguette wielding Blake rampaged through the watermelons, charging in their general direction. Roderick and Stiofan jumped onto a table while Alexander and Cooper retreated to the barricade Team JNPR created.

"What now, man?" Roderick said.

Stiofan gestured at the wall. "The windows deem favourable."

A black blur landed in front of them, amber eyes trained on Stiofan.

"I haven't repaid you for the docks." Blake pointed one of her deadly baguettes at the First Guard. "It's time I return the favour."

Roderick got out of the way. ' _Sorry, man. This is all you.'_

"Blake, it's a new semester. Besides, haven't we already come to a peaceful solution on the matter?" Stiofan put his hands up and several beads of sweat ran down his cheeks. "Why not let bygones be bygones?"

She tackled him off the table.

They brushed past Roderick, pushing him closer to the edge. He swung his arms like a madman trying to keep balance, but to no avail, he fell off.

Roderick groaned at the impact thumping his back, and instead of the ceiling greeting him from above, it was Pyrrha looking down in pity.

"Hello again," she said and waved in a too happy-go-lucky way. "Like usual, you're beneath me, I see."

Ouch.

Roderick got up, but before he could say a word, her odd smile gave him chills. It resembled the one she wore in front of raving fans and cameras or whenever she wanted to hide her actual feelings. . .

Crap.

Behind her were two swor—baguettes peeking over her shoulders.

Double crap.

"Pyrrha," he said and slowly backed away, "why are you holding those?"

"Oh, no reason in particular." Her face split widener as she crept closer and examined the bread. "Remember when used to spar together almost everyday? I kinda miss it."

Of all the times to feel nostalgic, why did it have to be now?!

A red cloak fluttered past them.

Ruby surfed along a row of tables on a large tray, yelling at Cooper for stealing her cookies, and dove at him.

The metal tray clattered between Roderick and Pyrrha.

"Roderick," she passed him a loaf and feral glee possessed her, "ready for round five?"

"Wait, wha—"

Pyrrha levitated the tray to her left arm and lunged.

Roderick gasped and poured Aura into the bread like everyone else did.

Baked dough clanged with each exchange. He changed directions and slashed at her side. The baguette hit nothing. An elbow lurched at his nose. He slipped it. She swept at his feet. He hopped, but she drove the tray shield into his chest, shoving him onto a table bench.

Before her baguette could impale him, he leaped and let it pass between his legs. She froze, her face flaring a bright red, and he flushed at the fact that she was a nose away from his crotch.

Roderick leapfrogged over her, whirled mid-air, and slashed her across the back.

Rarely did Pyrrha ever let people hit her, and when they did (so far just him), she'd take it personally.

"You did it again!" The heat in her glare was enough to set about anyone on fire. "Why are you the only one who can hit me, pervert?!"

Many fans and analysts speculated that he could only hit her because they knew each other so well, they could basically read each other's minds.

In reality, he simply got lucky in the weirdest ways possible.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was," Pyrrha pressed a flurry of swings, "after you slapped m-my backside in front of all those people watching the tournament?"

Roderick evaded and locked bread blades while scrambling through a mental book full of excuses. "My leg was sore after you shot it. I didn't mean to fall over and do that."

She lashed her heels into his gut. He doubled over and ate a knee to the jaw, propelling him against a pillar.

"Care to explain the time you just 'happened' to fall between my legs?"

Roderick leaned aside right before Pyrrha speared her loaf through the concrete.

"You pulled me down." He broke away and attacked, only for it to deflect off her tray shield. "Not my fault you tripped."

Pyrrha pushed him, ripped her baguette out the pillar, and kicked a wayward cabbage in his direction. He batted it aside. A flicker of red rushed him, ramming the tray shield into his chest and pinning against the wall.

"You f-fondled my chest," she said through her teeth, cheeks stained pink. "I almost lost my first time because of that."

"D-don't say it like that." Roderick awkwardly shrugged. "You tried to stab me in the face. I panicked and pushed. It was an honest mistake."

Her gaze narrowed razor thin.

"If it makes you feel any better," he flexed his gloved, metal hand, "I didn't feel a thing."

Judging by the way she growled, that was the wrong answer.

A rage fueled roar and a blur of yellow flooded in from the side.

Pyrrha leapt out the way before Yang could smash her to bits.

"Thanks," Roderick said and took a minute. "You have no idea how—" The sudden wave of heat kicked him in high alert. "Uh, Yang?"

"Is it true?" Yang said with her back to him. "Everything that happened between you and Pyrrha. . . Did you really do them?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yeah."

She flinched and every strand of her mane glowed brighter.

"Er, Yang. You're kinda hot."

"I know I am." Yang spun and cocked her turkey gloved fist. "Now burn!"

She whacked him hard enough to send him skidding over a whole row of tables and crash land on the other side of the dining hall.

Why he deserved that was anyone's guess.

Roderick rolled over and found a bag of chips sitting in front of him.

Why bother trying to run or fight? Wouldn't it be best to find a nice place to hide and let everyone take themselves out? When that happens, the path to freedom would open, and all he'd have to do was walk it.

Roderick sat back, relaxed, and popped open the bag of chips.

No conflict. No struggle. Plain and simple.

Over in Team JNPR's side, Alexander turtled in and out from behind a gigantic pizza shield, smacking aside soda can after soda can Jaune took a passion in pitching at him, and when he ran out of ammo, he did the last thing anyone would've expected: he broke into a full sprint and launched himself like a dart.

Roderick gave him props for effort, but unfortunately, Alexander was bolted to the floor. Jaune was dragged over to a vending machine by the scruff of his uniform, and as amusing and horrifying as it was to see him be used as a can opener, Roderick turned his attention to Team RWBY's side of the room where Weiss and Ruby took on Ren and Nora.

Ren charged with a couple leeks. However, Weiss sprayed an impossible amount of ketchup on the floor, causing him to slip and slide through a bowling lane of tables. Nora catapulted herself up to the rafters somehow, got her hands on a flagpole, stuck it into a watermelon, and made a makeshift warhammer.

Roderick rubbed his eyes to make sure that actually happened.

Nora smashed the floor in front of Ruby with enough force to launch her out of sight. Weiss grabbed a fresh swordfish (not gonna even ask why) and went toe-to-toe with the hammer girl, but the heiress took a direct hit, rocketing her into a column that shattered into pieces.

While Ruby mourned for the early departure of her partner, tingles ran down Roderick's spine.

Walking towards Nora was none other than the man sworn to protect the Schnee family himself. In his hand was a rolling pin with a baguette stuck onto the handles, and poking out the ends of each loaf were carrots.

"To avenge the loss of Milady," Stiofan twirled his makeshift spear, "I, apprentice of the SDC First Guard, Stiofan Ua Binn, challenge you to a duel. State your name, Hammer of Pink!"

Roderick almost choked.

Nora planted the butt end of her hammer on the ground. "I am Nora Valkyrie, Goddess of Pancakes and Smiter of Waffle Eaters!"

She's going along with it?!

"Prepare yourself, Pancake Goddess." He readied his spear. "I shall eradicate all traces of pancakes from this world and replace them with those waffles you so despise in your honour."

Nora gasped. "You wouldn't . . ."

Stiofan smirked. "Try me."

"Defiler!"

Nora leaped, Stiofan lunged, and there they went.

"Hiya, mate." Cooper plopped beside Roderick on the table, passed him a soda can, and sipped his own. "Lovely day, ya think?"

Roderick sighed and cracked open his can as Pyrrha and Yang battled a couple rows away from beside Stiofan and Nora.

Pyrrha knocked Yang off balance and thrusted a baguette into her abdomen, sending her in the path of Nora's hammer swing, and Yang literally went through the roof.

"Yeah." Roderick held a hand over his eyes. "It's nice and sunny."

"Watch out!"

Roderick and Cooper looked left and leaned back.

Jaune sailed past them and collided with Stiofan as Blake whipped a chain of sausages at the spear wielder. She missed and hit Nora instead, shoving her into the direction Jaune came from and into Alexander's pizza shield.

They both crashed into a vending machine, scattering more free sodas.

"Cooper, Roderick." Ren joined them, doused and reeking of ketchup. "I see the both of you have better luck than I do, considering your clothes are still fairly clean."

"Aye, mate. It's not easy—"

A strawberry ice cream cone splattered over Cooper's face and knocked him off the table.

Ruby snorted, giggling from somewhere.

"Guess it's just you and me now, Ren."

"It would seem—"

A soda can crunched the back of Ren's head, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry, Ren!' Nora said.

Pyrrha joined Nora's side and slammed her hand down on the ground, creating a magnetic pulse around her. All the soda cans, and Alexander's backpack shield, which he still wore, levitated in the air.

Everything swirled together into one metallic wave, and Pyrrha sent it straight at Blake. Stiofan got up at the wrong moment and was swept along with Blake and Alexander, ejecting them over to the very far end of the room behind Ruby.

Ruby's glare set of the alarms in Roderick's warning systems.

With his safety gap activated, he booked it for the nearest exit.

A sudden force stopped him in his tracks. Something had a hold of his left arm which was weird since nothing was touching it, and no matter how much he tried to move it, it refused to budge.

His jaw dropped at the reason.

Pyrrha marched over with an outstretched hand. "I'm not done with you yet, Roderick."

"You promised not to use your Semblance on my arm again!"

"This is an exception!"

A red caped streak sped past them, forming a tailwind created by sheer speed in her wake.

It was too late.

Soda cans, bits of food, plates, cups, even pieces of the broken tables stirred as the tailwind grew in size and strength, and it tried pulling Roderick along for the ride, too.

Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Jaune did their best to hang in there, but the moment Ruby transformed into a vortex gobbling anything in her way, each member of Team JNPR was quickly sucked away one at a time.

Roderick finally lost his footing.

To say the least, it was a roller coaster without the seats.

The air in his lung screamed at the incoming wall until they ran dry, his eyes swirled, and he covered his mouth to stop his stomach from erupting like a shaken can of soda.

Roderick caught a glimpse of Ruby planting her feet on the wall, caving it from momentum alone, and she dove aside before Roderick and Team JNPR slapped against the concrete canvas.

That's when everything else to exist beneath the sun crashed on them.

It was impossible to move. His body and limbs were embedded in the wall. All he could do was shut his eyes and take the hits.

By the end of it, they all slid like sticky goo rolling down a window and splattered on the floor in a different combination of colours than the ones they were born with, but the worst part was the putrid stew of sauces, spices, greasy foods, drinks, and maybe even garbage, no amount of showers and shampoos could rinse off.

At least this was the end of it.

The doors slammed open, and Goodwitch stormed inside.

Great.

She marched past a couple of guys (Roderick never noticed until now) standing by the entrance.

One of them was the monkey Faunus they chased at the docks way back when, and the blue haired guy, covered head to toe in a purple stuff, could be anyone's guess.

Armed with a riding crop, the scowling professor activated her Semblance, literally levitating everything back in place with a single flick of her wrist. The tables jumbled into perfect rows, broken plates, mushed up food, and even the smashed up pillars were all put back together as if nothing ever happened in the first place.

Roderick and everyone else were pulled over by her Semblance and plopped in the benches right in front of her.

"Children," Goodwitch said through her teeth and adjusted her glasses, "do not play with your food."

Nora burped and Yang fell back into the building, landing on top of Roderick.

Everyone's laughter was the last thing he heard before he drifted off into a nightmare fueled by lady monsters and killer food.

Also classes start back up tomorrow.

What on Remnant did Roderick do to deserve this?


	21. V2: Family Issues

**Roderick Hill**

* * *

Roderick knew for sure, no matter how many times he saw it, Professor Oobleck was a maniac.

Oobleck talked a lot like Port, but rather than spend all class pummeling them with exaggerated stories of his glory days, he actually did his job of passing on useful information.

However, there was only one problem: it came out like a dump truck.

The history professor zipped through the class in a white and green blur, running his mouth faster than anyone could keep track, and at one point, a pen flew out of someone's hand and hit another person in the eye.

It didn't help that the exchange students from Atlas, Haven, and Shade were here as well. Classes were already cramped before. With them around, it was like sitting in a sauna, and they were still in the middle of summer.

At least Roderick had his whole team and Team RWBY and JNPR with him; this was one of the rare classes they all shared together.

"Yes, yes, students," Oobleck said and zoomed in front of his messy desk. "The Great War came to an end during the Mantle, who you now know as Atlas, and Mistral campaigns into Vacuo to seize their Dust mines." After a sip from his mug, a burst of energy shot him to a landing of stairs between the front rows. "However, the King of Vale arrived to personally lead his army into battle to aid Vacuo and defeat the invading forces, finally concluding the ten year long war. Are there any questions?"

For the first time since classes started, Oobleck stood still long enough for Roderick to get a good look at him, and it would be an understatement to say that man was hit by a tornado.

A yellow tie dangled like a loose banana, neither shoe matched, and he had thick glasses that were impossible to see through. His clothes, untucked and unevenly buttoned, never met an iron before in their wrinkled lives, and he had a nest of jade hair that stood straight on ends as if it got zapped by a lightning bolt.

"Professor Oobleck," said a student. "Why did Atlas and Mistral want Vacuo's Dust mines?"

"It's _Doctor_ Oobleck." He jumped in front of the student fast enough to scare everyone in the row. "And it was Mantle at the time, not Atlas. Mantle and Mistral knew that if they could conquer Vacuo's Dust mines, they would effectively cut off their enemy's supply of Dust, a crippling blow to not only Vacuo but Vale as well." He reappeared at his desk and held up a finger. "If it were not for General Laconia and a small band of soldiers defending the pass leading to the mines, it would've certainly been lost before the bulk of Vale and Vacuo's armies arrived to ensure its safety."

Three seats to Roderick's right, Alexander snorted.

"Anymore questions?" When no one answered, Oobleck continued. "Once the war ended, all four kings of Vale, Mantle, Vacuo, and Mistral met on the neutral island of Vytal north of Vale. There, they formed a treaty and planned for the future of Remnant. That's why, class, we celebrate the Vytal Festival every two years. It honours the occasion that founded the Huntsmen Academies and shaped our today as we know it."

"That's cool and all, Professor Oobleck," said Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL. He clasped his hands behind his head and propped his legs up on the desk. "But that's all ancient history. Tell us something fresh and awesome."

"Yeah, you said it, Cardin," said his teammate with the mohawk, Russel Thrush. "Oh, I know. How about that guy we heard about. You know, that guy who completed the impossible mission from way back in the day? That sounds cool."

Cardin smirked and gave him a high five. "What do you say, Professor? Did a student really pull that off? I mean, come on. There's no way one person could rescue five villages in a single day."

Chatter buzzed the walls, and a newfound interest infected the air.

Roderick rolled his eyes.

Oobleck propped himself against his desk. "It's _Doctor_ Oobleck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun, thank you very much." He sipped his drink, glanced at the clock, and set aside the mug for the first time all class. "Since the hour is almost over, I suppose I can humour you until then."

To Roderick's left, past the stairs and in the next row over, Nora bounced while Ren tried to settle her down, but the usually mellow guy looked almost as excited as she was.

Pyrrha bit her lip and glanced back and forth between Roderick and Oobleck.

"Those rumours are inaccurate, Mister Winchester." Oobleck adjusted his glasses. "In actuality, it was the work of a fourth year team from four years ago who successfully rescued those villages. . . all at the same time."

The room went dead quiet.

"That's crazy!" Weiss shot out of her chair from the row down in front of Roderick. "Are you sure that's not all made up, Professor?!"

" _It's Doctor_ ," he said, "and I should know. I was the supervisor for that preposterous mission."

A jolt of excitement got the room up and running again.

Roderick sighed and rested his head in his hand. ' _Here we go again.'_

"Settle down, students." Oobleck motioned them to stop. "It's not something to get fussy about."

Blake raised a hand.

"Yes, Miss Belladonna?"

"With all do respect," she said, "that's something I find hard to believe."

"Let me assure you that rescuing five villages at the same time, nowhere near each other mind you, and succeeding is not only absurd but nigh impossible with such small numbers and equipment."

If it weren't for the glasses, Roderick would've bet Oobleck had a reminiscent look on his face right now.

"However, to Team RRYL (royal)," continued the professor, "it was simply a brave feat, and for us educators, it was dreadful—simply dreadful. To this day, I still wonder why Headmaster Ozpin allowed it."

"Was Team RRYL that good?" said a googly eyed Jaune.

"Prodigies; all of them." He snapped upright and stretched a finger for each name he listed. "Roxy Nihon, Yonah Folkvang, Laurence Bouvo, and not to forget the architect of this mad endeavor. . ."

Oobleck paused.

The single long breath he took completely drained the room, replacing it with a torture rack of tension stretching everyone to their limits. Students scooted to the edges of their seats, anticipation pried their eyes and jaws open wider and wider, the professor inhaled, and Roderick's heart drummed his ears.

"The leader who made it all possible," said Oobleck, "was Reynold Hill."

Like a bomb, the name exploded.

The class, mostly the Haven students, gasped as if they remembered it was a holiday and went into full meltdown mode.

No surprise there. Reynold was a famous Huntsman worldwide, Mistral especially.

Down below, Ruby and Yang shared a funny look before they puff their chests out and held their chins high.

"What's with those smug looks, you two?" Weiss said, arms crossed.

Yang shrugged and combed her hair. "Oh, it's nothing."

Blake's bow wiggled. "Come on, spit it out."

"Lucky, Rey." Ruby let out a big sigh. "He's going around living the dream."

A club of bewilderment bumped the two other members on the heads.

"You sound like you actually met Reynold Hill." Envy coated Weiss' voice. "Well, did you?"

"Met him?" Yang snorted and blew her lips. "The guy lived with us for a while when we were kids."

Every head swiveled towards her, and instant horror uppercutted Roderick.

"Yeah." Ruby leaned on the desk and cupped her cheeks. "Too bad he moved out with Rod after graduating Beacon."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What does this have to do with Roderick?"

Roderick jumped halfway over the desk and forced Team RWBY to notice him.

"Uh, Ruby," he said. "Could you not—"

"Don't any of you know?" She jerked a mindless thumb at him. "Rey and Rod are brothers."

The needles of a hundred eyes pricked him, and Roderick made the mistake of taking a peek around.

Cooper, Nora, and Jaune stared at him like a boatload of lien; Blake, Ren, Weiss, and Stiofan's eyes were glazed over in utter disbelief; Alexander, well, he honestly didn't look like he cared, and Pyrrha wore a mirror reflection of the shock probably plastered on his face.

Call it bad luck or terrible timing, the bell rang.

Oobleck dismissed the class, and Roderick barged out the room with a swarm of his brother's fans hot on his heels.

* * *

After he escaped and returned to the dormitory building safe and sound, Roderick knocked on Team JNPR's door.

Soft footsteps echoed on the other side, and the door swung open, revealing Pyrrha still in uniform.

"Hey," Roderick said. "You called?"

"I'm glad you came." She stepped aside. "Please, come in."

The first thing to hit him was the faint trickle of a flowery aroma followed by a burst of syrup and fried batter.

Roderick wrinkled his nose before giving the place a once over.

Other than personal decorations and the rodeo of what must've been Nora's side of the room, Team JNPR's setup was the exact same as his dorm room.

The beds lined alongside the wall opposite to the door while a single bookshelf sat under the window. All four desks filled the space on either side of the doorway, and the twin closets were across the room from each other with a washroom beside one of them.

What a relief. He kinda half expected they'd have an insane thing like Team RWBY had going on.

It was a miracle those bunk beds haven't squashed somebody yet, considering Ruby's bed dangled over Weiss' bed with loose rope and how Yang and Blake's beds were stacked together on books.

"If you're wondering where my team is," Pyrrha pushed open the window between the two tidiest beds, "Jaune went to train, and Ren took Nora someplace to burn off those energy bars she got from Cooper."

Roderick groaned and decided to have a word with his teammate once he returned from the city.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"No worries." She sat on the bookshelf and patted the spot beside her. "Come. The sunset is lovely this evening."

"So, is this why you called me over?" He propped his arm on the sill and soaked up the warmth of the incandescent world. "To watch the sunset?"

Her giggles cuddled his heart. "We haven't had the chance to hang out as much since school began. You know. Just the two of us."

"Yeah, I kinda miss this." The past memories of their time in Sanctum Academy played across the fiery sky. "Never thought it'd see you again so soon after I left Argus, but you sure surprised the heck out of me. Beacon was the last place I expected to run into you."

"Sorry about that. It was a last second decision, and I wasn't exactly sure how to tell you." Pyrrha drummed her fingers along the windowsill. "Besides, I much prefer it here. Not as many people recognize me. If I went to Haven. . . I can't imagine what my life would've been like without you there to keep me sane."

"A nightmare, I guess." He leaned against the frame. "Bet you're regretting not letting me win at least a couple of those tournaments now."

Her mouth twitched.

"What about you? Why did you decide to come to Beacon?" said Pyrrha. She nestled the side of her head into her palm and gave him a sideways look that could reduce any man to goo. "You always talked about it while we were in Argus. You never said why, and I didn't think to ask until now."

In the embers of the horizon, the cloak of night crept up on the light.

"I felt invisible," he said.

Pyrrha straightened and faced him fully.

"People look at me and they only see you or Reynold." Roderick touched his pendant. "That's why I moved back here—to get out from your enormous shadows and prove myself. For a fresh start."

"If I had known you felt that way," she said almost in a whisper, "then I never would've followed you. I'm so sorry."

He brushed it off. "Don't be. It's not like I hate you or anything."

"And I'm sorry about History. I should've done something to stop it, but it got so out of hand that I. . . I'm sorry." She crawled close enough for him to see the remorse glisten in her eyes. "If there's anything you need, anything at all, I'm here for you."

"It's fine." He pushed her back. "I'm used to it by now. People were bound to find out sooner or later, anyways."

The stares, the whispers, the endless questions about Reynold; they were a magnet that always found a way to reach him no matter how hard he fought to escape the pull.

"I should've known better, Roderick." She clasped his real hand between her own. "I should've let you win at least once during our matches."

"I'm actually glad you didn't go easy," he said. "Winning would've been meaningless if neither of us tried our best."

Pyrrha sighed and hung her head. "No, you're right. It would be insulting since you always gave me everything you had, our last match especially."

"And who's fault was that?" He chuckled and jabbed her arm. "You just had to go and make that bet. Where'd you go to get such a crazy idea, anyways?"

She blushed and looked away. "It makes me dizzy just thinking about it."

"By 'it' do you mean this?" Roderick brushed her bangs aside to reveal the bronze circlet hidden underneath. "Or are you thinking about what happened after that?"

"Wait," she stared as if he grew a new arm, "how'd you know?"

"Your expression. . . It's the same from that time."

"Oh." Her blush went three shades darker. "Uh, I-I've certainly gotten over it. I mean, I have Ren, Nora, and Jaune now. They've been very good to me."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask," Roderick smirked, "how's it coming with Jaune? Make any progress yet?"

Pyrrha nearly fell out the window. "W-what about us? We're doing just fine. Thank you very much."

"Don't lie to me, Invincible Girl." He crossed his arms. "We all see the way you look at him. Everyone knows, so don't hide it."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're trying to say," she glared back, " _Maverick._ "

Despite the daggers she aimed at him, he held his ground. "I know what you're really like when no one's around. Tell it to me straight—how you really feel."

They continued the silent clash a few seconds longer before Pyrrha threw her hands up.

"Alright, fine. I've been watching him lately, and he drives me crazy." She shot laser beams at a blue onesie laying on top of a bed. "He'll never get that girl."

Pyrrha paced the room.

"We train together on the roof, and it's like a dance I could do all night." She hugged herself and shuddered. "When I'm with him time just flies. It feels so divine."

Roderick sent Jaune his silent condolences at the mention of them training together.

Pyrrha growled and stomped the carpet. "Why can't he forget about that little girl in white? She doesn't care about him, and she's way too uptight."

Just like he did with Jaune, Roderick sent a silent apology to Weiss.

"Am I too tall or not his type? You know what? I don't care. I'm not giving up, so I'll get it right."

"You know, Pyrrha," Roderick said. "I think you can do it."

She beamed. "Really?"

He smirked. "Of course."

"But how?" She gripped her hair and stared in despair. "Getting close is my intention, but I can't capture his attention. I spend all my time wondering why, and nothing I do can catch his eye. He better figure it out—that I'm the only one or else I'll pout."

"Pyrrha." Rodrick shook every bit of sense back into her. "Get a hold of yourself. You're starting to rhyme like Cooper."

The irritation built itself brick by brick on her face. "What do I have to do to make him notice me?"

"Have you tried being direct?"

"I can't." She groaned and threw her head back. "Right now, he's more interested in Weiss. He doesn't see me in that way, so I'll get rejected if I confess now. That's why I have to wait until he realizes the girl is ice cold—it's not meant to be. She doesn't see the things I do, and I see more in him than any of you."

Pyrrha's fame was also a double edged sword when they were still living in Argus. Her talents and reputation formed a boundary of intimidation and a belief that nobody was worthy of being near her. People couldn't see past the label of _Invincible Girl_ , costing her a great amount of loneliness in Sanctum.

Roderick was the rare few who saw past the nickname and met the beautiful girl he's lucky enough to call friend, and the same goes for her partner. Jaune didn't know her when they first met and treated her like a normal person. To Pyrrha, he was the one for her, and Roderick would do anything to make it happen.

That's why for her sake, he couldn't let this slide.

"Before I do something crazy, I gotta ask," he said and raised a finger. "Is he really worth it all?"

She gave a firm nod. "Anything to make him my own."

"We gotta make it right while we got time." Roderick grinned and dinged a metallic finger on her circlet. "Get ready to swallow your pride time and time again. Cause we're gonna do whatever it takes to make that dream of yours come true."

Utter joy broke her face. "You'd really do that for me?"

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," he said.

She trapped him in a bone crushing hug. "I don't know how to thank you enough!"

"You can start . . . by letting. . . me go. . ."

"Right," she dropped him and fixed his collar, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Roderick moved to the door and paused at the threshold. "Since this calls for a celebration, I'm gonna get a bite. Want anything?"

Pyrrha watched whatever daydream she was having on the ceiling. "I think I'm good."

With that, he left, letting his mind wander over the possibilities of how he could pull hooking those two up.

_Beep!_

Roderick checked his scroll and read the message Cooper sent.

_Need anything? Like Dust or snacks? Pay me back later. With interest._

Roderick scoffed and typed his response as he went around the corner and bumped face first into someone.

"Oof, sorry about that," he said and rubbed his nose. "Wasn't looking there, so I didn't see. . . you. . . uh. . ."

Whatever train of thought he had crashed.

Roderick may have been surrounded by pretty girls most of the time, but this woman took the cake.

She was older, definitely a fourth year, and taller than him by a bit like Pyrrha. The sheen of her flawless skin fresh was fresh snow on a sunny day that gave Weiss a run for her money. Satin ash black hair cascaded over half her face, leaving her one eye to twinkle gold, and the way she smirked resembled Blake whenever she was amused.

To top it off, he imagined a crown on her head because if he combined Yang's heat with Pyrrha's championship reign, then she was the queen of fire.

The woman perused the entirety of his face.

Roderick kept himself from sputtering out in a Ruby-like mess, and he raked his brain, filtering out any crazy ideas that Nora would have.

"Hey, back off." A girl with a dark complexion, short mint green hair, and red eyes shoved him. "Are you alright? Can't believe someone would walk right into you."

A third person strolled up behind them, a pale guy with grey-silver hair and a cocky grin.

The three of them wore matching black jackets with grey hems and a white band on their left arms; Haven students and teammates, probably.

"Totally didn't see that coming," the guy said and crossed his arms. "You could've dodged that."

The green haired girl growled. "Shut up."

"Emerald, Mercury, that's enough," said the woman without breaking eye contact.

A chill crawled up Roderick's spine.

Her voice was lighter than a feather and smoother than silk, yet it was steel, sharpened to a fine edge.

The two immediately shut up and shared puzzled glances.

"Don't mind them. They can get a little carried away sometimes," she said and touched her chest. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Cinder. Cinder Fall."

Roderick gulped at how she suddenly closed the gap between them.

"H-hi there, uh, Cinder. I'm Roder—"

"I already know who you are, Roderick Hill." She hummed and playfully stroked her chin. "You're the Maverick of Argus, who fought in four consecutive Mistral Regional Tournaments, starting when you were thirteen years old. And despite placing second each year behind The Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos, you managed to land a blow against her, a feat no one has ever managed to accomplish. Might I say," she batted her eyes, "I'm a big fan."

Roderick blinked, opening and closing his mouth like an idiot, and Cinder's friends even stood there equally stumped themselves.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but there's somewhere I need to be." She brushed past his shoulder. "I hope to see more of you around, Little Eagle."

Emerald and Mercury jumped to life, and Roderick couldn't stop watching until they turned the corner and escaped his sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who likes listening to the RWBY soundtracks, see what I did there?


	22. V2: Sweet Psychos

**Leon Alexander Gates**

* * *

Kick, ding, thump, and like a stack of twigs, Alexander put Jaune on his ass once again.

It's been that way for the past hour now on the dormitory rooftop, repeating like clockwork until Alexander's mind and body went into autopilot.

There was no room for complaint, though.

This was for Jaune's sake, and if he even wanted to make it to next year, then he better learn to take a hit.

"Ugh." Jaune groaned and sat up. "I know I asked you to help me train for a bit, but can't you hold back? Pyrrha lets me train at my own pace. She's not this hard."

"That's because she's soft."

"Gee, you think so?" He rubbed his neck. "But she's taught me so much already."

Alexander grunted.

From what he's learned, Pyrrha brought Jaune up here most nights for extra lessons ever since they returned from the Forever Fall trip, and it paid off in Combat Class.

Jaune's footwork wasn't as stiff and clumsy. His sword swings were more powerful, precise, and less predictable. Actual thought passed between each of his moves, a far cry from the guy who charged in blind and flailed his arms no better than an idiot last semester.

Pyrrha did a good job ingraining the basics into Jaune's muscles, but it was slow. At this rate, Jaune would be fit to take the initiation exam once they graduated. Train at his own pace? No. What he needed to do was keep pace with training.

That one-sided crush kept Pyrrha from doing just that. However, luckily for Jaune, Alexander was here to give that extra push.

"Again," Alexander said and took position.

"Do we really have to do it again?" said Jaune.

He waited.

"Okay." He sighed and got behind his shield. "Ready."

Alexander stepped forward and planted his heel in the sheet of metal, shoving Jaune to the floor for the hundredth time this evening.

"Again."

"I know, I know. It's just. . . " Jaune exhaled his frustrations. "Maybe it's the shield. This was my great-great grandfather's when he fought in the war. Guess it's just old."

Alexander pried the shield from him.

"Hey!"

"Kick me," he said.

His eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"Put me on my ass."

"Well, okay." He grinned and shook his leg. "If you insist."

Jaune drove his foot in the shield, only to yelp and clutch his ankle right after.

"You're weak, Arc." Alexander towered over him. "Hold firm, always unwavering and unshaken to what's in front of you. Be the backbone or else the shield is just junk weighing you down." He returned the shield. "Work on that, and you won't be looking up as much anymore."

Jaune brightened as if he finally figured out the hardest question on a test.

"And I couldn't have said it any better."

Alexander snorted at the new voice joining them on the rooftop.

"Well done," said Pyrrha. She strolled over, garbed in her usual armour. "I'll take over from here, Alexander."

"Oh, hey, Pyrrha." Jaune dusted himself. "How'd your talk with Roderick go?"

She smiled. "It was grand."

Alexander checked the time on his scroll.

"You wanna stick around and train with us, Alexander?" Jaune said.

"No." He walked away. "I have somewhere to be."

* * *

Alexander entered the training hall, searching through the rows of windows for the right room until he found it.

Inside were a collection of benches, weapon racks, and training dummies lining the walls, simple and small compared to the more advanced room they used while training with Team CFVY.

On the wide, octagonal platform in the center of the room, whipping Red Fury around himself fast enough to become a blur, Stiofan jabbed and slashed as if the air itself insulted Weiss.

"Ah, glad you could join me, my friend," said the First Guard. He hopped down and ran a forearm across his sweaty brow. "I hope you're prepared for a good evening of training, and hopefully, your knee won't be a hindrance."

Alexander glanced at his knee brace.

"And as promised," Stiofan gestured to the table with the metal bottle and the brown paper bag on it, "I brought the muffin you requested. Made by yours truly, of course."

"Chocolate?'

He smirked. "Chocolate."

What a great guy.

Stiofan grabbed the bottle. "For now, we should keep the training light to not agitate your knee any further." He sipped his drink. "With the right treatment and care, I'm sure it will improve considerably, and by then, you'll be healthy enough for the Vytal Festival Tournament."

The training room doors banged open.

An orange and pink blob whizzed by, and Ren wandered in after it.

Alexander gave his teammate a look.

"Apologies," Stiofan said. "I forgot to mention that Ren asked if he could join us in order to release Nora's pent up energy."

"Oh, my gosh!" Nora skidded to a stop in front of them and bounced on her toes. "This is like the first time we've ever trained with another team!"

"Yes, Nora," Ren said, "but I'm just helping Stiofan with Aura control. Try not to over do it while you wait."

"You got it!" She saluted and dashed around the room.

"She's quite the lady." Stiofan watched the girl buzz through a weapons rack. "I'm exhausted already."

"I've known her a long time." Ren chuckled, arms clasped behind his back. "You kinda get used to it after a while."

Nora's exhilarated laughter was a knife to the ears.

Ren massaged the creases from his forehead. "Remind me to never let Cooper give her anymore energy bars."

Several weapons clattered through the hall.

Alexander ducked before an airborne flail knocked his block off, and he imagined how flat she'd be after introducing her to his truck.

"Anyways," Stiofan cleared his throat, "your skill with Aura is exceptional, and it's a pleasure to witness during Combat Class."

"I can say the same about you as well, Stiofan," Ren said and gestured to his weapons. "Your ability to plan and coordinate attacks is impressive. I'd be grateful if you taught me your techniques in return."

"It seems we both have something we want to learn from the other." He playfully shrugged. "At this rate, I suppose you wouldn't mind if we exchanged recipes as well?"

His eyebrows rose. "You cook?"

"I do."

"Ever make pancakes?"

"On occasion."

Ren crossed his arms. "Baking soda or powder?"

"Trick question." Stiofan eyes narrowed. "An even ratio of both baking soda and powder will only do, and for extra rise and fluffiness, whipped eggs."

The side of Ren's mouth cracked. "Do you just scoop it in the pan?"

"Do you take me for an amateur?" He scoffed. "A pastry bag, and if need be, a ring."

Respect stamped Ren's face. "Butter or syrup?"

"A simple question." Stiofan held up an imaginary platter and motioned his fingers around it. "A square of butter on top before a splash of syrup. For extra presentation, fruit slices around the edges of the plate will suffice."

They clapped hands and friendship sparkled around them.

"Alexander, could you watch Nora?" Ren said. "I promise not to take long."

Before he could decline, the newly acquainted cooking buddies wandered off to the training dummies, lost in their recipe rant.

All that talk about cooking reminded Alexander about the muffin waiting for him, but when he went to get it, he was hit by a fist of disbelief.

"Mhmm, tasty!"

Alexander scowled at the chocolate smudged across Nora's face.

"Hey, Lexi." She gulped the last of the muffin and did a tongue sweep to wipe the evidence clean. "That was one of the best muffins I've ever had. You should try it."

His face twitched.

"I wanna do something fun." She put a finger on her chin and hummed. "Let's see."

He growled.

"Don't be such a party pooper, silly." She crossed her jade eyes and blew her tongue out. "Wanna fight?"

_'Will you look at that?'_ he thought. _'You read my mind.'_

Alexander changed his backpack, Tereo, into a shield. "I'll play."

Nora clasped her hands. "Really?"

He went over to the central platform. "Just get ready."

"Okie-dokie!" She bounced to the other side of the platform and pulled the grenade launcher off her back. "Haha! Prepare to feel my wrath!"

On any other day, he never would've guessed the little girl in the pink skirt to be a threat, yet the weapon in her hands paired with that maniacal grin told another story.

Something wasn't right in that head of hers.

Alexander drew Tharros out from the shield and changed his beanie to a helmet.

Nora blasted a volley of rounds his way.

No one needed to tell Alexander to haul ass, so he bolted as pink explosions rippled behind him. Nora transformed the launcher into a war hammer and leaped, crushing the floor an arm's length away. He stepped on the shaft and ripped his sword at her head. She ducked, slipped behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Up and over!"

Alexander careened until Nora used the backside of his skull to crack the tiles. She let go, and he rolled to a knee, vision shaky.

"Smash!"

The hammer shadowed above. He stepped aside and deflected the strike off his shield. A well aimed buckshot at her exposed side let out a feral snarl behind bared teeth. She hefted the hammer, thrusting it at him like a battering ram. He shield swatted it, slashed her across the chest, and fired another shot point blank.

Nora reeled but remained standing, and her grin stretched even wider as she twirled the hammer around herself the same way Stiofan did with his spear. He couldn't get close, forcing him to cover up and deflect the hammer each time it came back around.

When she stomped her foot down and fixed her grip, danger signs flared, blaring at Alexander to get away.

His bad knee buckled.

The hammer came full force. His breath hitched, and the blow hit his shield dead on, blasting him over to the edge of the platform.

The shock shivered throughout his body. He propped himself on an elbow, but a flicker of movement outside the window caught his attention. The adrenaline rushing in him slowed time to a snail's pace. His vision sharpened and honed in on the exchange students watching on the other side of the glass.

Unlike the other academies, the students of Shade wore regular clothes rather than actual uniforms, making them easy to distinguish, and among the group outside the window, one stood more than the rest.

A girl in a grey turtleneck and a lavender coat with a crossbow on her back.

"Got'cha!"

Several thumps snapped him back to the heart shaped grenade launcher rounds raining on him.

Alexander groaned and prepared for the worst.

Pink shrapnel swallowed him whole, showing him exactly how that Ursa Major in Forever Fall felt after being stung to death by Rapier Wasps, and it spat him off the platform, next to Ren and Stiofan at the end of the room.

"I see you've been keeping Nora busy," Ren said and smiled at him as if everything was going to be okay. "Don't be angry. She's always like this."

Stiofan knelt beside them. "Are you alright?"

"Haha!" Nora whooped. "Take that Lexi, I win!"

Alexander went limp and huffed his troubles away.

* * *

**Tannum "Cooper" Oakwood**

* * *

Out of the stuffy academy and strolling the lovely evening streets of Vale, Cooper soaked in the fresh air, enjoying the city's sights and sounds, and all was well until he came across a tiny gal holding a parasol.

Cooper stopped at an intersection, whistling a tune at the lights to hurry up and change so he could cross the street.

Joining him at the corner was a gal, a whole noggin shorter than himself yet didn't seem to be as young, probably a handful of years ahead of his own.

Either way, whoever she was, she certainly had style and the lien to boot.

Her designer clothes, a dark brown corset and pants and a cropped white jacket with pink accents on the lapels, cuffs, and the interior lining, matched her luscious hair, a perfect split of pinks and browns mingling down the mane.

Twiddling over her shoulder was a pink parasol which casted a dim shadow across her face.

She gave a curious glance over, smiled and nodded, and he tipped his cap in kind.

After the lights changed, they crossed the streets.

Cooper made his way to the airbus stations, and oddly enough, a pair of clacking heels stuck to him like glue for what seemed like forever.

To make matters worse, an blatant gaze poked his back.

Cooper checked over his shoulder to spot the parasol gal trailing by his tail, oh-so-innocently looking at anything else other than him.

What exactly was her deal?

"You've been following me for a while now, darling." Cooper spun and bent down to match her level. "Do you need something?"

She smirked and shrugged.

"Nothing at all?"

With a finger on her lip and a thoughtful expression scrunching her face, she paused and shook her head.

What a cheeky bugger.

The gal suddenly skipped straight ahead to a nearby ice cream parlour, and she breathed on the window, fogging it up real nice.

Running a finger across the glass, she spelt: _Me, Neo. Ice cream pls._

Cooper checked the door sign: _Closed._

Neo frowned and pouted up at him with beady little eyes.

Each time she blinked, as strange as it was, her irises swapped between pink, white, and brown, both eyes sometimes settling on being different colours from each other.

Oh, that's just bloody fantastic.

How was he supposed to defend himself from such a ferocious attack like that? Not only was it adorable, but it was sad, really, and he couldn't quite bear to watch anymore, considering how much it reminded him of his old self scavenging for scraps in Mistral.

Cooper flipped his coin and slapped it on the back of his hand.

The result made him grin.

He breathed on the glass and wrote: _Wait here._

Neo was hit by surprised delight before Cooper went around back.

After taking a laughable pick at the door lock, Cooper let himself in, and once he made sure the coast was clear and no cameras laid about, he opened the front entrance.

Neo jumped past him, drooling over the freezer holding the sweet coloured desserts.

Now, simply sharing the loot would be proper etiquette, but that was boring enough to make him want to fall asleep. There always had to be little fun involved to keep things interesting.

Cooper skipped behind the counter and slid open the freezer.

The chilly embrace welcomed him with open arms, and he basked in the sweet party of fruity aromas enticing his nose, moistening his lips and drawing him ever closer to the delicious treats waiting on the inside.

"Alright, I'll be your server today." Cooper spun his cap around. "May I suggest you take our very special limited time offer? One scoop, two scoop, three scoop, or more! Keep count? Who needs a score? Because in this store, everything is free for sure!"

Neo clapped and nodded along.

"What's it gonna be, then?" He tapped the buckets in order. "We got black cherry, mango merry, coconut dairy, grape fairy, some kind of berry, and there's still so many! How scary."

She hovered a finger over the pink bucket and flicked two digits up.

"Two scoops for strawberry, coming right up!" He stuffed a cone and gestured back to the frozen desserts. "Any more?"

She pointed at chocolate and vanilla, also flicking up two digits.

"Two scoops of chocolate and vanilla. Nice choice." Cooper finished the cone and handed it to her. "Here you go. One three of a kind just for you."

With a playful bow as thanks, she gave the stack a long lick and cupped her cheek, exhaling a mouthful of satisfaction.

"Well, now that our business has concluded." Cooper scooped himself a cone of vanilla, tossed lien on the counter, and hopped to the door. "It's time to take my leave. Enjoy, darling."

Neo gave a small wave, and it may have been a trick of the light or glare in the window as he walked out, but her expression change behind the pane.

Whatever the reason, his tail shivered, and he couldn't quite shake the feeling something in there was far colder than the ice cream.


	23. V2: Notion in Motion

**Tannum "Cooper" Oakwood**

* * *

There was a plan.

A lovely plan at that, one designed to bring together a couple of love birds by the name of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos and have them fly away as one.

Or at least that's what Cooper liked to tell himself.

For the last ten minutes, from behind a rather thick tree, he sighed at the clueless blonde bloke of a leader idling next to an airbus.

Where were Roderick and Pyrrha?

They were supposed to be in here by now, having a merry time as the plan went underway. What was bloody taking them so long? There was only so much he could take before his mind devised a dastardly plot to mess with Jaune.

The crinkling of grass from behind gave Cooper a sign of hope.

"Took ya long enough, mate," Cooper said. "I was just about to do things my way. What was the hold up?"

"Sorry, man," Roderick said and joined him by his tree. "Whenever Pyrrha gets nervous, it's really hard to calm her down." He rubbed the imaginary stress off his face. "Anyways, you got the thing I asked for?"

"You mean this?" He showed him the locked box inside his rucksack. "What do you even need this for? Just looking inside it scares me."

"Make sure you don't lose it. I've been looking forward to this for days."

"Jaune, over here!" said a familiar voice. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."

Cooper peeked around the tree and his jaw dropped.

Pyrrha strutted down the avenue, waving for Jaune's attention, but unlike her partner, who wore the usual garb of his armour, sweater, and jeans, she aimed for something a tid bit more eye-catching.

Where should he start?

Those black heels with the bronze accents were fancy enough, definitely goes with the stockings. Her fiery flared skirt was an exact match to the shade of her hair, and that off-the-shoulder top with the bronze frills shimmered like the tiny emeralds hanging off the thin chains on either side of her circlet.

The people who happened to pass by didn't bother to allow their envy and awe to go unheard, both ladies and gents alike.

"P-pyrrha," Jaune said, gobsmacked. "You look, uh, great."

"You think so, Jaune?" Pyrrha twirled a lock of hair, and the light blush on her cheeks darkened. "I thought a change of style would be nice every once in a while."

Roderick puffed his chest.

"Don't tell me you did that." Cooper gave him a dubious glance. "Didn't peg you for a fashion guy."

"Weiss did most of it." He shivered as if the heiress herself shot him with a blast of ice. "She was more than happy to help out if it meant getting Jaune off her back. And word of advice: never go shopping with her."

Cooper snorted and tried to get a better gander at the couple.

The extra attention faltered Pyrrha's cheery grin. She grabbed her partner's arm, hurrying him towards the airbus while talking about something out of earshot.

"Can't hear a word they're saying," Cooper said.

"Don't worry, man. I got an earpiece from Stiofan. Pyrrha already has it on, and it's connected to this thing." Roderick pulled out his scroll and hit the unmute button. "Come on, let's get on before we miss the ride."

They kept out of sight and ducked into the airbus, muttering intimate instructions the whole ride even after they touched down in Vale, and despite being utterly flushed, Pyrrha still went through with them.

Scooch a little to the left, lean against his shoulder, compliment his muscles, flirt like a fool, find a bucket for Jaune before his airsickness ends up coming out, and all that lovely jazz.

Cooper felt bad about it, but he was having way too much fun for his own good.

Poor Pyrrha that foolishly brave gal.

"M-maybe," Roderick said and held back a laugh, "if you kiss him, he'll finally take notice."

"Better yet, darling," Cooper snickered at their scroll, "just stick your tongue down his throat. That'll do it for sure!"

Pyrrha spun, sending them a glare hot enough to rival Yang's flames. They pressed against the corner of a wall they hid behind, hands clasped over their mouths.

"What'cha looking at, Pyrrha?" said Jaune.

"Oh, nothing. Let's just enjoy our dat—day together."

After a lovely trip through the streets and a shopping district, they entered a restaurant.

Cooper and Roderick threw themselves in a booth out of sight from Jaune and Pyrrha's booth.

When the waitress came along, Cooper ordered a bowl of spaghetti and a fancy slice of pie, and Roderick got himself a grilled cheese sandwich and a green thing off the menu.

Cooper grimaced.

"Something you wanna say, man?"

"Can't believe you actually like those nasty veggies. They're bad for your health, you know."

Roderick rolled his eyes and checked on Pyrrha and Jaune. "Uh-oh."

Uh-oh?

A couple of gals approached Pyrrha with a notepad, asking for autographs and a picture.

"Uh-oh," Cooper said.

Pyrrha put on a smile and went along with it like she's done it hundreds of times before, but even after the fans got what they wanted, they still pestered her about trivial things.

"What now?" Cooper said and brainstormed a plethora of ideas on how to get rid of them.

"Wait here." Roderick got up. "I'll—"

"Excuse me," Jaune said. "I don't mean to be rude, but we're kinda in the middle of something."

They gave him a dirty look.

"Pyrrha, who is this guy?" said one fan. "Does he work for you or something?"

"Of course he does," the other fan said. "He must carry her bags, drive her car, and I bet he even polishes her weapons and armour for her."

Cooper wanted nothing more than to slap them silly which was nothing compared to what Roderick and Pyrrha might do. Because from the looks of it, those two seemed about ready to rip them apart.

Jaune stood and flexed his muscles.

"Hi. Jaune Arc." He flourished his pearly whites. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Lady's love it."

The gals gagged, and when Jaune pointed fingers at them and clicked his tongue, they ran off and avoided him like the plague.

Cooper and Roderick high-fived, and Pyrrha ogled her partner, absolutely starstruck.

"That was way too dandy if you ask me," Cooper said and reimagined the scene.

"You can say that again. And speaking of that," Roderick sat back down with a big ole smile, "how are you and Ruby doing?"

"Why ask, mate?" He waggled his eyebrows. "You jealous?"

He sighed and eyed him straight on. "Curious, really. She doesn't seem to mind you, and considering Yang hasn't killed you yet, you're doing okay."

"Is that your way of approval, oh, dear leader?"

"I'm saying you have a chance, so don't blow it."

The bloke wouldn't possibly be trying to give advice, now would he?

"What are you implying?" he said.

Roderick leaned onto the table. "Paint a clearer picture for Ruby. She might be fifteen, but she's five when it comes to things that aren't weapons or books."

Now that Cooper thought about it, the only reason he was able to connect with her was by an introduction through their weapons.

"How do you suppose I do that?" He shrugged and jerked a thumb at Jaune. "She's nearly as dense as the chap over there."

"Duh, Cooper. Ruby's not dumb. She's just a little awkward and too honest to notice things." He gestured around. "If you give her one of these, she's bound to figure it out."

Cooper blinked. "You want me to buy the restaurant?"

Roderick bit a laugh, reached over, and flicked his cap up.

"No, dummy," he said. "Take her on a date. That'll open her eyes if you do it right."

A spark of ideas snapped Cooper's tail straight up.

"Radek, I don't think I've given you the amount of credit you deserve."

"You can thank me _after_ you two become a thing." He smirked. "I'm rooting for you, ' _mate.'_ "

A bloody date. Why hadn't he thought of something so obvious yet brilliant?

"Then if you don't mind," Cooper adjusted his cap and scarf, "I'm thinking about taking Ruby out to the dance. Mind telling a fella how to do so?"

"We can talk about it later. First," Roderick glanced at the duo across the room, "we still gotta work on them."

Cooper pitied the display.

The atmosphere between Pyrrha and Jaune leaned far too much over on the boring side. What they needed was spice and eccentrics to keep things interesting for the sake of love.

Cooper swiped Roderick's scroll sitting next to his plate and delivered the next set of embarrassing instructions.

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Roderick's worries went up in smoke the moment the waitress appeared. "Oh, the food's here."

As the dishes were served to them, Cooper relished in the steam blowing out from Pyrrha's ears while she tried to feed Jaune a piece of her cake, much to his shock.

Dinner and a show. Who could ask for more?

Once they all ate their fill and went their merry way back to the airbus station, Roderick told Pyrrha to take the scenic route through a park and do her thing.

It didn't make sense until she started naming and stating fun facts about various plants they came across.

Jaune did his best to roll with it, but he couldn't quite keep up.

Cooper and Roderick settled behind a hedge, ignoring the passerby's staring and muttering things about them.

Pyrrha ran her fingers through a cluster of multicoloured flowers, plucked out a deep red one, and twirled the long stem between her fingers.

"Do you know what this flower is called, Jaune?" she said.

He scratched his cheek. "Sorry, can't say that I have."

"It's alright." She cupped the base where the petals and stem met and nostalgia passed over her as she relaxed on a bench. "This is called an anemone, a windflower. It's one of my favourites."

Jaune took on a newfound interest. "Gee, how so?"

"When I was a little girl, my mother told me a story after they blossomed in our garden." Pyrrha held it between them. "A long time ago, a very beautiful woman met a kind man. Intrigued and pleased by his company, she slowly befriended him, which eventually transformed into an unyielding love."

A breath of humour escaped Roderick.

"Something funny, mate?"

"Pyrrha really likes that story, even if it's kinda sad."

"And why's that?"

Roderick nudged his chin at them, and Cooper figured the answer was about to pop up.

"Sometime after they got together," the brightness dimmed from Pyrrha's smile, "several men from the man's village grew jealous and had him killed by an animal during one of their hunts. It's said that as the woman wept over her lover's body, a gentle wind lifted her tears towards the grass coated in his blood. The moment they touched, flowers sprang from the ground, growing large and full of life. And that's how these flowers came to be."

How lovely and, as Roderick put it, sad. Cooper wasn't easily swayed by those kinds of things, but at the moment, he wasn't very merry.

"There's a rumour," Pyrrha held the flower close to her ear, "that if a wind blows by and you listen closely, a woman's voice could be heard in the petals. But she speaks only to those who are truly destined to be together."

"Milo and Akouo," Roderick said.

Cooper blinked. "What was that?"

"The names of Pyrrha's weapons. Milo means 'speak' and Akouo means 'listen.' "

The tid bit of trivia made him chuckle.

"Whoa." Jaune gaped at the red flower. "Do you know what you're supposed to hear?"

" 'I am with you, now and forevermore.' " She leaned closer to her leader. "Would you like to try?"

He nodded and shifted so close their cheeks nearly touched, the bottom of their chins caressed by the petals.

"Did you hear anything, Jaune?"

"No. Did you?"

Pyrrha shook her noggin and nestled the flower back into the garden. "Can we sit like this for a while longer? I'm a little tired."

Jaune checked the setting sun and concealed a yawn. "Sure, just not too long."

"That's completely fine with me," she said.

Pyrrha leaned against his arm, and the pink cloud of love fluttering over her was enough to put Nora's grenade launching hammer to shame.

After a few minutes, Roderick bumped Cooper's shoulder. "Hey, you think they're asleep?"

There's a high chance they might be considering the fact neither of them opened their eyes or moved once the entire time.

"Got something in mind?" Cooper said.

"Remember when I asked you to get that thing." A rather sinister glint came off his eye. "This is the perfect time to open it."

A shiver crawled up his spine. "You don't mean. . ."

"You know it, man." Roderick freed a dark grin Cooper never knew the leader was capable of doing. "Oh, you're gonna get it now, Invincible Girl."

Cooper gulped at his leader's sudden change. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Don't worry, man. It'll help." He patted him on the back. "And that's why I brought you. You're the only one who can go over there and pull this off without getting caught. Go put it on Pyrrha's lap."

What he was about to do next gave his guilt a run for its money.

Semblance activated, Cooper took out the small box from his rucksack and went over. He popped the locks, letting loose a large spider that stalked its way out onto Pyrrha's skirt.

A gentle poke on her leg was enough to stir her awake.

Pyrrha's eyes snapped wider than an owl's, firmly fixed on the spider occupying her knee, and every time the spider so much as flinched, she squeaked and curled her arms deeper into her chest.

Was it bad Cooper went out of his way to capture this absolutely adorable (humiliating) moment on his scroll?

Roderick certainly enjoyed himself, snickering like a madman behind the hedge.

"J-Jaune." The blood drained out of her body, and she shook him as carefully as possible. "P-please, wake up, Jaune."

Jaune moaned but didn't open his eyes.

A concerning blue hue shrouded her face as sweat poured in waves. "Don't do this to me now."

The bloke refused to budge.

The arachnid stepped forward.

"Jaaaaauunnne, it's coming closer!"

This was getting rather sad to watch. Better do something quick before Pyrrha has a stroke.

Cooper flicked Jaune's nose. He jumped awake, twisting in every direction.

"Sorry, Pyrrha. I fell asleep." He stared at her horrified expression. "Are you okay?"

The teary eyed warrior trembled with watery eyes and pointed at the source of her woes.

He deadpanned at the spider making its way up to her thighs.

Pyrrha sniffled and shivered as if someone slipped some Atlesian ice into her shirt. "Get rid of it, Jaune. It's so big!"

While Jaune searched around, Cooper went back to the hedge, returning to the naked eye.

Roderick patted his back. "Nice job, man."

Jaune found the box Cooper left behind and scooped the spider back inside, finally giving Pyrrha the moment of relief she desperately needed.

Since those two (or at least one) were having such a lovely time, Cooper pulled out his scroll and imagined the same wonderful thing (minus the spider) with a certain someone.

The screen was blinding, and his chest tightened at the one simple idea whirling in him. High stakes but well worth the reward, and there's nothing he loved more than a good ole gamble.

Cooper pushed his nerves into a hole and messaged the gal on his mind.

* * *

**Stiofan Ua Binn**

* * *

In the library with Alexander by his side, Stiofan found a certain charm and intrigue towards the myths and legends contained within Roderick's novel, lent to his reticent teammate during his time in the infirmary.

Stiofan indulged himself once more in a miniature tale called _The Four Maidens_.

It involved a cold, frail man refusing to go anywhere past the threshold of his small, dilapidated home. He was known simply as The Wizard. However, his secluded and lonely life was altered by a fateful encounter with four sisters named after each season: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall.

The tale began with Winter stumbling upon the Wizard's home and waiting in his yard for the arrival of her sisters. As the days passed, they arrived one by one, each doing their best to convince The Wizard to leave his home by revealing many wonderful and beautiful things the world had to offer. He was stubborn and refused to listen, eventually though, they succeeded in drawing him from the confines of his home.

Warmth, love, and discovery immediately filled The Wizard's heart, and as repayment for helping open his eyes to something so incredible, he blessed the sisters with incredible gifts in the form of magic.

From then on, the sisters left to aid others like they did him but not before promising to visit their dear friend each and every year thereafter.

A sorrowful wail returned him to reality.

Stiofan perked his nose out from the pages and gave the second floor a look. Judging by the annoyance etched across the faces of various students also turning towards the same direction, he was correct.

"That sounded quite dire," Stiofan said. "I wonder what's wrong"

Alexander closed his notebook. "Rose."

"Pardon me?"

"It's Rose."

"Ruby, you say?" Stiofan hummed before standing. "Why don't we check and ensure no harm has befallen her?"

Alexander nodded and joined him on his venture.

Once they arrived on the second floor, the unrestrained voices made it effortless to track down Ruby's location.

They stumbled upon the entirety of Team RWBY enjoying a board game of sorts with the exception of the young leader, bawling and muttering about losing everything in a single turn.

Stiofan sighed and leaned against the side of a bookshelf out of their view. "Do you think they'll notice us?"

Alexander grunted.

Yang explained to Lady Weiss what each of her cards did. However, it was so quick and terse, Stiofan couldn't begin to fathom half her words.

"Just know," Yang returned to her seat and pointed a dangerous finger at the Schnee heiress, "if you use Sandstorm to disable all my ground troops, I will take it as a declaration of war."

Lady Weiss' head tilted. "And what does that mean?"

"It means you're three moves away from conquering Remnant," Ruby said and wiped her face against the table.

Lady Weiss snapped.

"Yes!" She stood and brandished an iron clad fist. "Fear the almighty power of my forces. Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

Stiofan humoured a future where Lady Weiss was a megalomaniac at the head of the SDC.

What a sight to behold.

However, Lady Weiss' tyranny was short-lived after the activation of Yang's trap card, decimating her entire kingdom in one fell swoop.

"Your armies have been destroyed," Yang said with enough satisfaction to make anyone envious.

The heiress slumped and shed a river of tears. "I hate this game of emotions we play!"

"Stay strong, Weiss." Ruby jumped into her partner's lap, arms linked around her neck. "We can make it through this together!"

"Shut up." Lady Weiss returned the embrace and buried her face into the crook of her leader's neck. "Don't touch me."

Alexander snorted, and the ladies whipped around.

Lady Weiss gasped and hooked Ruby's legs, rolling her off in a single, fluid motion.

She landed on her neck. "Ugh!"

"Oh, hey there, guys." Yang waved at them. "Didn't see you there."

A notification chimed from Ruby's pocket as she returned to her seat, simultaneously massaging the back of her head and replying to the newly received message.

"I wasn't expecting you'd be here." Lady Weiss fixed her attire and dabbed her tears. "Just how long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to witness a powerful force of village pillagers and abductors fall at the hands of an underhanded deed." Stiofan pondered in faux and watched their reflections in the nearest window like a mirror on the wall. "Who is the fairest of them all, I wonder?"

Ruby and Yang giggled while Lady Weiss blushed and hid behind a fan of cards.

Yang turned to her partner. "You're up, Blake."

"Huh?" Blake jolted from her silent trance. "Uh, sorry, what am I doing?"

Yang pointed at the continent of Sanus on the board. "You're playing as the Kingdom of Vale trying to conquer Remnant."

"Oh, right." She shuffled between several cards. "Uh. . ."

Blake's inattentiveness was concerning to say the least.

In the past when Stiofan observed her every move, there was always this air about her as if she did the same in turn even while flipping between the pages of her novels.

However, as of this moment, that watchful guard of hers had vanished completely, and it left a taste too sour for Stiofan's liking.

Blake took far too long to decipher the descriptions for each card in her hand, further falling into the arms of confusion.

Alexander, much to everyone's surprise, took position behind Blake, peeked over her, and poked at a card in her hand.

Blake hummed and placed it down. "I use Triple Play."

Yang leaned forward and braced her jaw over her fist. "Interesting choice there, Blake, but don't think you'll win just because you're working with Alex."

Alexander poked three more cards, and once again, without question, Blake played them.

"I choose these three: The King's Crown, The King's Scepter, and Call of the Sword."

Yang and Ruby gasped as if the world crumbled before their very eyes.

"N-no way." The elder sister glowered at Alexander. "I thought you were a good guy. How could you betray me like that?"

Alexander shuffled through Blake's deck, tossing two more cards at the center of the board.

"What's happening right now?" Lady Weiss said and inspected the cards. "Are these important?"

"Are they important?!" Ruby gawked and snatched them. "B-because Blake used Call of the Sword, she can automatically play The King's Sword in the field whether she has it in her hand or not."

The heiress arched an eyebrow. "And what of it?"

She gulped and revealed the other card. "With all three pieces of the king assembled, it automatically summons The Warrior King. I've never seen it used before. . ."

"I still don't get it." Lady Weiss crossed her arms. "So what if she has some card named after the legendary king who ended The Great War?"

Yang growled and buried her face in both hands. "It means she has the ability to obliterate a kingdom in a single turn, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it."

"And because both our armies have already been destroyed," Ruby directed a shaky finger to Yang's side of the board, "she's the only target."

Lady Weiss made the connection and sighed. "Blake won."

"W-what?" Blake's jaw slacked. "I did?"

Alexander returned to Stiofan at the shelf, impassive as ever.

"You play?" Stiofan said.

Alexander shrugged.

"What's up, losers," said a new voice.

The latest pair to arrive wandered towards them from between the aisles of the bookshelves.

One was Sun Wukong, the golden haired, monkey tailed Faunus they chased from the docks when they visited Vale last semester.

Accompanying him was a well dressed, blue haired man in a tie and red jacket, a sharp contrast compared to Sun and his unbutton shirt, exposing his toned abdomen and chest.

Ruby waved. "Hey, Sun."

Sun nodded to everyone at the table. "Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen."

Lady Weiss recoiled. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

When the blue haired man directed a flirtatious grin at the heiress, Stiofan prepared himself to intervene at a moment's notice.

"I'm Neptune from Haven," he said and approached her. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel."

Without looking, she snapped her fingers.

Stiofan pushed off the shelf and positioned himself between them. "Pardon me, Neptune. I insist you cease disturbing Lady Weiss."

Lady Weiss jumped and clapped the back of his head. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Apologies."

Neptune tensed, stiff as a board. "S-sorry, Snow Angel. Didn't know you already had a boyfriend."

"W-what?!" The entirety of her face burned hotter than a summer day. "Don't go spouting nonsense! Our relationship is strictly business."

Alexander and Yang snorted at the same time.

Stiofan withheld his amusement for Lady Weiss' sake, although, saying their relationship was strictly business was a farce nobody would ever believe.

"Hey." Sun grinned and tapped his forehead. "Aren't you the guy who got his skull blasted the other day?"

An awkward silence filled the library.

Despite being reminded of that disgraceful time, there was no need to dwell on the past and allow it to control his future. It was only water under the bridge. Best to move on and allow it to pass.

Stiofan offered a polite smile and placed a fist against his chest. "I don't believe we've properly met. I am Stiofan Ua Binn, apprentice of the SDC First Guard."

The monkey Faunus jerked a thumb at himself. "Sun Wukong, leader of Team SSSN (sun)."

Stiofan gestured to his comrade. "Have you met my teammate, Alexander, as well?"

"Can't say that I have, but you do seem familiar." Sun inspected Alexander until a moment of clarity shot his eyebrows up. "Oh, I remember you now. Aren't you the guy who beat up those guys in the dining hall way back when?"

Alexander stared.

"I saw the video, and I gotta say, it was awesome how you took them all on to save that Faunus girl." Sun brandished a pen and notepad from thin air. "Can I get your autograph?"

As expected, Alexander walked away while Sun chased him.

Yang chuckled and leaned back, hands clasped behind her head. "That's cute. Alex has a fan."

"No surprise there," said Lady Weiss. She picked some lint from her clothes. "It's actually shocking how many views that video has."

Ruby threw her arms up. "You go, Alex!"

What a conundrum.

Alexander only wanted to be left alone and enjoy his peace and quiet, yet his benevolent actions gave him the target of unnecessary attention.

Stiofan could only offer his sympathies.

"You guys cool if I play?" Neptune stepped forward. "I'm quite intellectual."

"Sorry, Neptune," Ruby said. "We already have—"

"Actually, I'm done playing " Blake folded in her cards and took her leave "See you back at the dorms."

A sudden impulse stormed Stiofan, and before he understood why, his feet had already taken flight and each step kneaded together a haphazard idea.

Perhaps, it was time they had another talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower story is based off a Greek legend about the anemone.
> 
> Also the spider thing was inspired by fanart I came across online. Not sure who made it.


	24. V2: Rendezvous

**Blake Belladonna**

* * *

Ugh, finally.

Blake sank into bed, relishing in the comfort of the sheets and letting herself drift away. However, barely a few minutes after she finally got cozy, her bliss was interrupted by a knock, and the voice of the last person she expected reverberated within the room.

"Blake, are you in there?"

Her cat ears perked at the masculine voice.

"It's Stiofan," he said. "May you let me inside? I wish to speak with you."

Uncertainty shivered through Blake.

Even though they put their differences aside and found common ground, save for the occasional greetings and farewells, words between them were rare.

What could he possibly want?

"If you're in there," he continued, "I'd prefer it if you didn't ignore me. That would be rather rude."

Blake sighed and closed her eyes. _'Just go away.'_

A ring made her heart leap.

Discarded on the bookshelf next to her bed, her scroll went off louder than a siren. She facepalmed at the name displayed on the screen. No hiding it now. Anyone outside the room could've heard that.

Blake stomped over, flung open the door, and glared at the annoying smirk on the other side.

Stiofan ended the call and flourished a double stacked paper cup. "Beverage for your woes? It'd be such a shame if you didn't at least try it."

"How'd you get my number?" she said.

He shrugged. "My partner is rather generous."

Blake made a mental note to torture Roderick more during their reading sessions.

"I hope that's not coffee," she said and crossed her arms.

"Black tea, actually." The corner of his mouth stretched. "I've noticed your fondness for it."

As much as she wanted to shut the door in his face, it'd be remiss of her to refuse a freshly brewed cup of her favourite tea delivered free to her door.

Besides, curiosity got the better of her.

If Stiofan went through all that trouble to come here and commit bribery, then he must have something interesting to share.

Blake let him inside, taking the cup and setting it on top of a textbook.

"This better be good." She moved a couple chairs towards each other. "So, talk."

He obliged and took a seat, legs crossed and hands folded over his lap. "How are you feeling, Blake?"

"I'm fine." She popped the lid of the cup, and a torrent of steam rushed free. "Do I not look okay?"

"Distant gazes, failing to pay attention in class, the subtle bags underneath your eyes . ." Stiofan shrugged. "Need I say more?"

She bit her lip and cursed his perception. "You really are a First Guard."

"I do take my profession seriously." The facetious twinkle in his voice shined for a moment before fading away. "Tell me: Is there a problem?"

For a moment, Blake gathered her thoughts, and once she did, a ball of frustration and impending doom bounced around inside her skull.

"I just. . . I can feel it. Torchwick and the White Fang are planning something big, yet everyone's acting like there's nothing wrong. I have to figure out what their next move is before it happens, even if it means doing it alone."

There wasn't anyone else in this school who could. No one knew the White Fang like she did: tactics, hideouts, routine gatherings. All of them were second nature to her.

She sipped the tea and melted under the bold and toasty warmth spreading through her body.

"That's quite the endeavor," Stiofan said. "Are you really ready for the task?"

"I've already made up my mind," she straightened and held firm, "so save your breath and don't try to talk me out of it."

A hum of intrigue resonated from him as he glanced over at the window, exposing the graceful lines defining his slender neck and jawline sharp enough to slice bread.

The rumble of an airship jostled her common sense not to stare.

Stiofan rapped his fingers one by one on the desk in a fluid motion. "Do you mind if I told you a story?"

"I thought you said this was going to be brief." She took another sip. "Does that sound brief?"

"Worry not." He propped a full elbow on the desk, cheek cupped in his hand. "It won't take long."

Blake shifted in her seat and played with the rim of her cup.

It always seemed like his eyes alone were a rifle scope trained on her and ready to fire on a whim, yet this time, the rifle was gone. The teal lens glinted brighter than the delicate embrace of a candle flame, giving zero care in the world to anyone who spotted it.

To say the least, it was strange, but maybe with a little more time, she could get used to it.

Blake gave him the go ahead, and Stiofan started his story.

"Seven years ago, on the first day I began tutelage under my mentor, I was given a coat, spear, and a very important task. See, we lived not high in the sky in the city of Atlas nor did we reside in the city of Mantle beneath Atlas' shadow." Stiofan wrinkled his nose as if the mere mention of those cities gave off an unpleasant scent. "Civilization was a reach too far from our grasps, and the most effective means of survival required reaping the harsh tundras of land. 'Hunt for dinner,' I was told. 'Anyway you can with anything you have.' "

The cup nearly slipped out of Blake's grasp. "Isn't that a bit too much? You were only ten years old."

"Yes, very difficult, indeed." He chuckled and shook his head. "I failed to find anything that evening, lasting the entire night without a bite of food. Alas, the next two days after that, the opportunities eluded me once again. However, on the fourth day, I learned of something dire."

Blake shifted closer to the edge of her seat.

"For the same number of days, my mentor suffered alongside me, starving and writhing in secret. From there, I knew if I did not ask for assistance, we wouldn't survive. So, together, we hunted." A tinge of reminiscence sprinkled a hint of charm to his already striking eyes. "That night we feasted heartily. Never again did another meal pass us by."

"That's a great thing to hear, Stiofan." Blake leaned back and shoveled through his words in search for whatever deeper meaning laid at the bottom. "But I don't follow. What are you trying to say?"

Stiofan ran a hand through those wavy brown locks. "The first of many lessons I learned was understanding one's own capabilities and limitations. Hardships beyond that are not meant to be endured alone. Say the word, and those who truly do stand by your side will be there to raise those burdens from your shoulders."

Blake wanted to laugh but saved face.

So, in other words, this was his way of telling her to ask him for help. Who knew he could be this cute? Then again, how was she supposed to respond to that? Just a few weeks ago they were at each other's throats, now they were alone in a room together having a surprisingly nice chat like nothing ever happened.

None of this made sense.

"Now that I've said all that was on my mind," he tucked in his chair, "I should take my leave. It's getting rather late."

"Wait." She set aside her drink and clasped his wrist. "I thought I understood you up until this point, but after everything you said, I don't think I do anymore. Why are you doing this?"

There had to be an angle to it all. He didn't wipe the slate or turn over a new leaf because the both of them sat down and made up. Everything in her said there was a trick up his sleeve, a psychological tactic to lower her guard.

They nearly killed one another for crying out loud!

"You caught me, Blake," said Stiofan. The softness in his voice took her by surprise, and the way he kept looking at her as if she was the only thing that existed in the world wavered her beliefs. "In actuality, I came here to simply share words with a wonderful lady I can't seem to keep off my mind."

Blake flinched and found the room to be several degrees hotter than the tea.

The door banged open, rebounding against the door stop.

Yang marched inside, ready to knock someone's lights out. "Oh, we should have never let him play!"

"You're just mad cause the new guy beat you," Ruby said and poked at her sister's loss.

The second both of them noticed Stiofan, they hit the brakes, blinking several times at the male.

Weiss smacked her nose against Ruby's head. "Ow, you dunce. Why did you suddenly—"

She immediately shut up.

The six pairs of eyes looked back and forth between them and at the way Blake still gripped Stiofan's arm.

She let go.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you, Blake," Stiofan said, utterly unaffected by the possible misunderstanding. He bowed to her and then to the rest of her team. "Do sleep well tonight. Lady Weiss, Ruby, Yang, have a pleasant evening."

They nodded dumbly, watching his every move out the door, and once it shut behind him, Yang flooded Blake with unnecessary questions and jokes. However, Weiss wore a certain look that she only used when she was annoyed or to silently warn people she was having a bad day.

Blake had a feeling it was both of those.

"So, partner," Yang nudged her with an elbow, "what were you two doing alone in here?"

Blake swept aside the blonde's suggestive question and recalled the advice Stiofan offered. "Ruby, Yang, Weiss. There's something we need to talk about. . ."

* * *

**Ruby Rose**

* * *

After Blake told them about her worries, Ruby and the team put their heads together and came up with a super-awesome-takedown-a criminal organization-plan all before bed time.

However, it was impossible for Ruby to fall asleep when a million things involving a certain raccoon raced through her mind.

Sometime during the game in the library, she got a message from Cooper, inviting her to the dormitory kitchen once everyone went to sleep.

When she asked why, he replied with a single word: surprise.

That was enough to leave a ticking time bomb inside her. Because of that, she couldn't even relax, so to fix that problem, she used her sneaky ninja moves to tiptoe out of the room.

Ruby shivered thanks to the chilly air blowing on her arms and the stone cold floor licking the bottom of her feet. She didn't have a chance to change out of her PJ's. Plus, it would've been really hard to do that in the dark without running the risk of waking her team.

The flashlight of her scroll fought the pitch black halls, but her gut sank deeper every second. The whole thing just had to look like something straight out of a horror movie.

"I'm a ghost, boogaly boo."

Right before Ruby's heart shot out of her throat, a hand clamped over her mouth and muffled a scream that would've jump-started the entire building to life.

"Sorry, love." Cooper slid into the light. "Couldn't resist."

"Not funny, Cooper." She pouted and glared. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"But your reaction was priceless. Want me to show you?" He clasped his hands together and faked a scared face.

"I, _so_ , did not look like that."

"Whatever you say, Ruby." Cooper chuckled and pulled her waist. "Turn that off. We don't want to blow our cover, now would we?"

"B-but I can't see a thing," she said and fought the heat in her cheeks over the fact that their hips were hugging each other.

"I can." He tapped the side of his eye. "Faunus, remember?"

She relented to the truth and awkwardly put away her scroll, allowing him to take the lead.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you out so late at night," Cooper said, low and above a whisper.

"Y-yeah." She held him tighter and tried not to think about how a monster could reach out and grab her. "I've been meaning to ask you what you wanted to do in the kitchen?"

"Like I said, it's a surprise."

She hit his chest. "Don't tease me, Cooper. I hate it when that happens."

His laughter tinkled through the hall. "And why is that?"

"Because I start imagining what's gonna happen, and it gets me excited, and impatient, and then I get nervous, and when I'm nervous I start rambling on about stuff I don't even understand. It happens a lot, and Yang makes fun of me for it, so I don't like it when that happens, you know? Wait. Oh, no. Am I doing it again? Oh, I am doing it again—"

Cooper pressed a finger against her lips.

"It's like you're not even trying to stay quiet." He turned what sounded like a doorknob and pushed it open. "Don't worry, though, we're already here."

He broke away from her.

She froze and scooted forward with her arms out like a blind girl. "Are you sure this is it?"

No response.

Her heart thumped harder. "Cooper?"

Again, nothing.

"I-I really mean it now." She spun and tried to find his tail in the dark. "Stop playing around already, and turn on the light."

The blinds covering every window snapped up and folded to the top.

"Why do that," Cooper said and gestured out the window, "when there's a full moon tonight?"

Ruby's jaw fell.

Moonlight glistened off the wooden countertops scrubbed to a coppery glimmer, and the floor sparkled from a cleaning and waxing so well done, she could slide across without worrying about crumbs sticking to the bottom of her feet.

"Cooper," she gaped at him, "did you do this?"

"The one and only." He playfully bowed. "Now, come on."

Cooper hopped over to a cooking station in the middle of the room. There were things on top of the counter, clearly prepared and hidden by a gray and orange striped cover, leaving several differently shaped lumps.

"What's under here?" she said and played with the edges of the sheet.

Cooper held on the opposite side. "Help me with this, and you'll find out."

"Okay," Ruby smiled and got ready, "on three. One. . ."

He pulled slightly. "Two. . ."

"Three!" they said at the same time and tossed the cover.

Underneath were an assortment of ingredients, metal bowls, measuring utensils, a basket full of freshly cut strawberries, and a can of whipped cream.

"Flour, eggs, sugar, chocolate chips. . ." An understanding doinked the top of Ruby's head. "You wanna bake cookies?"

"Think of it as repayment for when I ate all your biscuits that one time." He picked a strawberry and stuffed it in his mouth. "I brought these in case you wanted munchies."

She scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "You could've asked me earlier to do this, you know."

"That's the thing." Cooper gestured around. "I wanted to make sure it was just us."

"I don't get it." She perked an eyebrow. "Why just us?"

He sighed and poked her nose; she squeaked.

"I'm trying to be blunt here, but you're being rather dense." He motioned to her and then himself. "As you can see, we're on a date."

A heavy burn stained her cheeks. "W-what?! Did you say a d-d-d-date?"

This was bad. Really, really bad. She's never been on a date before in her life. What was she supposed to do in situations like this? If she'd known about this trap, she would've asked Weiss, Blake, and Yang for advice. Okay, maybe not Yang. She'd probably tag along like the overbearing sister she was or worse.

Oh, geez. Her brain's going to melt at this rate!

Fingers brushed across her bare shoulders, and she backed into the counter so fast, everything on top of it jumped.

"You left there for a moment," Cooper said, concern scribbled all over his face. "Are you alright?"

Ruby pushed down her anxiety and waved him off. "N-nothing's wrong. Everything's t-totally and c-completely fine."

He shrugged and opened the ingredients. "We should get started. It's not like we have all night."

"R-right." She swallowed air and regained control of her nerves. "I'd feel bad if we didn't do anything with these after you spend so much time getting it ready."

Sleeves rolled, he washed his hands. "Good thing I know the greatest biscuit baker in all the Kingdom of Vale."

Ruby smirked. Please.

"Not just the Kingdom of Vale, Cooper. I'm gonna use my mom's super secret, chocolate chip cookie recipe of awesomeness to blow your mind." She slung an arm over his shoulders and dramatically waved a hand in front of them. "Once you get a taste of that, you'll be calling me 'The Greatest Cookie Baker in all of Remnant.' "

"Sounds catchy." He poked her nose again. "Now let's get baking."

For the next hour or so, they whipped together mom's recipe without fail, making sure to keep their voices and laughs on the down low.

It should've taken half the time, but Cooper played a joke every step of the way. He tickled her with his tail whenever she tried measuring something, hid an ingredient when she needed it, and fought him away from the cookie dough because if not, he would've dug in and licked it all off the spoon.

At least in the end, they managed to get the dough on a baking sheet and into the oven.

"Whew." Cooper wiped an arm over his face. "That was harder than I expected."

Ruby snorted and plopped a strawberry in her mouth. "It would've been easier if you hadn't pestered me the whole way through."

"Where would the fun be in that? Admit it; you loved every second."

She huffed and turned away, hiding a traitorous smile by eating another strawberry.

"Have you tried them with whipped cream?" Air hissed behind her. "I hear they're really good."

It may be a surprise to people who didn't already know, but strawberries were her favourite food, more than cookies, actually. If there's a way to make them tastier than they already were, she was all for it.

"Okay," Ruby said, "I'll try—"

A finger swiped across her cheek, drawing a line of cream.

Cooper clutched his stomach and laughed. "Y-you're too easy."

"No fair, you tricked me!" She grabbed a handful of what was left of the cookie dough. "Take this!"

Eyes wide, he put up his hands. "Wait a moment—"

Ruby smashed it on his face and fell into a fit of giggles as the cookie dough slowly dribbled off his chin.

"That was uncalled for." He wiped his face and licked a finger. "Delicious but still uncalled for."

"And this?" She pointed at her cheek. "What is this supposed to be then?"

They stared at each until their snickers broke the silence.

Cooper sure was a weird guy. A good kind of weird, though.

The oven dinged.

A burst of heat hit her first, followed by a blast of the sweet, buttery, and freshly baked aroma leading her by the nose.

Ruby resisted the urge to eat the cookies and burn her tongue, so instead, she used tongs to delicately transfer each cookie onto a cooling rack—Oh, look at that.

Cooper swiped a cookie right off the sheet and bit it.

After several seconds of heavy breathing and juggling the cookie around in his mouth, a satisfied moan left his lips.

"You were right, love." He closed his eyes, inhaled, and looked as if he were transported to someplace awesome. "These biscuits are bloody fantastic."

Ruby beamed.

Cooper nabbed another cookie and did this cool thing where he rolled it between his fingers. "And I think I may know how to make them tastier, though."

"Really? How are—"

He stuffed the cookie in her mouth.

Huh?

Out of nowhere, Cooper leaned in, nose to nose, and bit the other end.

"I guess it's true what they say." He stepped back and pulled his hat down over his flushed cheeks. "Some things are better shared between two people."

The entire room spun, and her face spiked hotter than the oven. The cookie slipped out from between her teeth, clattering to the floor. Her knees wobbled while his voice and her rapid fire heart beat blared in and out of earshot.

Cooper gave a sheepish grin. "Whoops. Guess I went a little too far on that one."

"I. . . I. . . I. . . ugh. . ."

The cold tiles glued itself to Ruby's back and Cooper's worried filled face was the last thing she saw before the darkness completely swept her away.

Talk about a first date.


End file.
